Dew Pzh Jori
by Sssweet-Dispositionn
Summary: That history is not from this category
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Victorious me pertenece, todo es propiedad y obra de Dan Schneider

 **D2:** La historia no es mía, es solo una adaptación de la obra en inglés "Like Cats And Dogs" By: DisnickyX..

 **Hay una traducción del capítulo 1 hasta el 14. Hecha por otro usuario así que comencé con el cap 15**

 **Sé que la traducción no es excelente pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero disfruten**

Yo... soy tan... jodidamente gay

Es que... no sé qué me ha pasado. Un segundo estoy haciéndome pis porque lastimé la cadera de Jade, y después, ella está en mi regazo, mi lengua se metió en su garganta, estoy jalando su toalla hacia afuera y ... y ... oh, Dios ni siquiera puedo pensar sobre ello.

 _Qué debo hacer. Que debo hacer. Que debo hacer?..._

" _Chicos_..." se queja Amber.

Correcto. Ella tiene que hacer pis. Primer paso, salir del cuarto de baño, Tori.

Intento levantarme, pero luego me doy cuenta que Jade sigue en mi regazo. Y lo que es más, ella está envolviendo lentamente la toalla alrededor de sí misma.

In creíblemente-maldita. Es decir, lo entiendo. Ella es la súper tranquila y calmada de nosotras dos y ser atrapada casi desnuda con su novia, por su hermana pequeña, no es gran cosa para ella; pero aun así, las chicas _realmente_ tienen que dejar de caminar entre nosotras. Si no es así, ellas van a necesitar terapia hasta el tiempo que tengan nuestra edad.

Me vuelvo hacia la dirección de Amber. "Mamita, la próxima vez tal vez debas tocar la-"

"Lo haré, lo haré. _Les prometo*_." ella me interrumpe con un gemido mientras salta arriba y abajo con urgencia.

Le sonrío de vuelta. Recordó cómo decir que promete. Y ella lo pronunció en español a la perfección. Estoy tan orgullosa de -Whoa! Y está tirando hacia abajo su short. Ella _realmente_ tenía que ir; y eso es mi señal para salir.

Agarro mi novia, (que está _todavía_ tomando su tiempo precioso a propósito), alrededor de la cintura y la levanto. Es un poco complicado porque ella _aún_ no ha asegurado su toalla, sin embargo, estoy tratando de mantener _eso_ en su lugar como puedo.

"No me dejes caer." Sisea.

Pongo los ojos y siseo de vuelta "No lo haré."

"Haces eso a menudo" Ella me mira; al instante me hace sentir culpable. De hecho, la _he_ dejado caer un montón; como cada vez que la tengo en mis brazos. Pero no es mi intención. Siempre pasa algo que me asusta y yo solo... lo hago.

Excepto por esta vez. Nosotras logramos entrar en su habitación sin ningún problema y la dejé en el suelo antes de decirle que se diera prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

"No me digas qué hacer!" Ella chasqueó inmediatamente.

Pongo los ojos. "Bueno, ¿podrías por favor darte prisa?" Respondo con sarcasmo.

Ella me mira.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto, mis ojos se abrieron un poco para pintar una imagen de inocencia, aunque sé que yo estaba siendo totalmente una sabelotodo. Pero no es como si alguna vez yo realmente sea mandona a su alrededor. Y no voy a darle órdenes ahora. Sólo estoy estableciendo un hecho. Si ella no se da prisa, _vamos_ a llegar tarde a la escuela. Y _yo_ tengo una asistencia perfecta que mantener. Ella _sabe_ eso. Todos saben eso. Incluso Trina lo sabe y ella ni siquiera sabe mi cumpleaños.

"Sólo tienes que ir sin mí." Ella responde, apartándose de mí y entonces va a su armario.

Parpadeo hacia su espalda. Ir sin ella? No puedo. Soy su viaje a menos que... "¿Vas a faltar a la escuela?"

"No."

"¿Joy te va a llevar?"

"No."

Me muerdo el labio inferior y un malestar empieza a asentarse en el hoyo de mi estómago. Si ella no va a faltar y Joy no la está llevando, entonces eso significa que ella tomará el Bus o taxi. Lo que significa también, ella debe _realmente_ no querer estar en ningún lugar cerca de mí.

Y no puedo culparla. No cuando pienso en lo que casi sucedió en el baño hace tan sólo unos minutos. Tomé mis derechos de supuesta novia un poco demasiado lejos esta vez. Sólo unos cuantos segundos más y lo habría hecho... Dios, realmente no puedo pensar en ello. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! No es que yo en realidad estaba pensando!

Y no es como si pudiera pedir disculpas por ello, porque si lo hago Jade me gritará, probablemente incluso me golpeará. Ella lo ha hecho antes. Ella tenía razón en ese momento y ella tiene razón ahora. No puedo ir por ahí pidiendo disculpas por hacerlo con mi novia, o casi meterme en sus pantalones. Esa es una manera segura de que la gente sepa que sólo estamos fingiendo.

"Tierra de Vega."

Parpadeo rápido; acabo de darme cuenta de Jade ya no está en frente de su armario. Ella está chasqueando los dedos delante de mi cara... y está todavía en su toalla.

Intento mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos en la cara, pero es muy, _muy_ difícil.

Tan gay.

No soy gay! Yo ceño... a mí mismo. Por Dios que estoy realmente perdiéndolo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

"Um, te veré en la escuela." Respondo a Jade distraídamente mientras trato de mantener mis ojos sobre su cuerpo. ¡No! Su cara. Mantener los ojos en su cara! Uf! ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?!

Jade entrecierra sus ojos en mí.

Oh hombre, debo estar haciendo algo realmente malo. Sin duda hay que salir de aquí.

"Um, adiós." Escupo. Entonces prácticamente corro fuera de su habitación y bajo las escaleras antes de que pudiera masticarme por hacer... cualquier cosa incorrecta que yo había estado haciendo.

"¿Dónde está Jade?" Joy me detiene y me entrega un plátano mientras trato de salir corriendo de la casa. Ella es tan contraria de mi madre cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. Mi madre nunca se asegura de que yo coma el desayuno.

Doy gracias a la Joy antes de decirle que Jade bajará más tarde.

"¿En serio? Ya estoy empezando a lamentar el haberle regresado sus llaves" Joy sacude su cabeza.

Oh , sus llaves. Respiro un inmenso suspiro de alivio. Jade consiguió su coche de vuelta. Es por eso que ella no necesita que la lleve a la escuela! Eso tiene perfectamente sentido! ella no está completamente fuera de sí conmigo por casi meterme en sus pantalones esta mañana!

"Dios, espero que recuerde recoger a las niñas de la escuela hoy." Joy corta mis pensamientos.

Es jueves, así que ya sé que se recoge a las niñas. Yo he estado haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo. Sólo se suponía que iba a ser tres semanas, mientras que Jade estaba en detención, pero ella activó la alarma de incendios y se consiguió añadir otro par de semanas más.

"Voy a recordárselo a ella " Le digo a Joy.

Ella me sonríe, llena de alivio. "Gracias, cariño."

"No es nada." Agito desdeñosamente.

Estuve a punto de irme, pero entonces recuerdo las niñas. Nunca me voy sin decirles adiós. Gracias a Dios que están en la cocina poniendo sus platos en vez de arriba, donde tendría que hacer frente a Jade de nuevo.

"Riley, Amber, me tengo que ir. Denme abrazos.*" Yo anuncio.

Extrañamente, sólo Riley se precipita a darme un abrazo.

"Todavía vamos a tu casa después de la escuela hoy ¿verdad?" ella me mira con el más lindo, en Riley, mohín en la cara que he visto; y por un segundo me pregunto si ella está fingiendo ser Amber.

Nah. Eso sería un desperdicio de su tiempo. Ella sabe que puedo distinguirlos. Así que simplemente respondo a su pregunta.

"Bueno. Um, ya que Jade tiene su coche de vuelta..."

"Por favor." Ella pide.

Sonrío hacia ella. La verdad es que no me importaría tener las chicas viniendo hoy. Necesito una distracción, y me refiero a cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a no pensar en Jade, sin su toalla, es bienvenida. Las niñas son buenas como divertidas como ninguno. Probablemente lo mejor que podría obtener. Es decir, cuando los tengo, tanto ocupan todo mi tiempo así como mi energía; lo que significa, no voy a tener tiempo para sentarme y pensar en Jade y en cómo estoy hecha un desastre, o cómo me gustaría arreglarme más para ir un poco más lejos- no, no, no, no!. Deja de pensar en eso, pervertida!

"Por favor." Riley pide de nuevo, pongo mi atención hacia ella, estrujándome brevemente.

"Riley, no seas exigente". Joy salta, probablemente tratando de salvarme, pero realmente no es necesario el ahorro. Yo necesito distracción. Sólo por hoy. Así podré tenerme a mí misma bajo control.

"Oh, no hay problema, Joy. Ellos no se imponen" Yo le muestro mi más confiable sonrisa.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. No son tan malos."

"¿De Verdad?" repite, sumergiendo las cejas con escepticismo. Luego mira entre sus niñas, como para preguntarme si estoy segura de que estoy hablando de las niñas aquí en frente de mí.

Asiento con la cabeza con entusiasmo. "Sí, puedo manejarlas con bastante facilidad. Tenemos un tipo de rutina cuando vienen. Les consigo un bocadillo, hacen su tarea-oh, excepto si mi papa está en casa. A él le gusta disparar algunos aros con ellas antes que se vaya a trabajar".

Sonrío ante la idea. Naturalmente, Riley es mejor pero mi papá gusta de darle consejos a Amber. Creo que lo hace sentir orgulloso cada vez que ella mejora, porque honestamente ella _ha_ perfeccionado su tiro. Mucho.

Creo que extraña a hacer eso conmigo y Trina.

De hecho, anoche compró las frituras favoritas de las niñas porque él sabía que iban a ir hoy. El estaría muy decepcionado si ellas no se presentan, de manera que es otra razón por la que las niñas deben venir. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, deben probablemente sólo seguir viniendo sobre el período de los jueves. Que sea un evento regular... la tradición... _cosa_.

"Bueno, si estás segura..." Joy se desvía.

"Um, en realidad..." Me arrastro un poco.

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que Jade consiguió su coche de nuevo, pero ¿te importa si vienen cada jueves de todos modos? Es un poco de nuestro tiempo especial."

"¿Me... por supuesto que no me importa!"

"¿De Verdad?" Sonrío. Qué alivio. No tenía idea de que aceptaría tan rápidamente.

"¿Podemos pasar la noche también? Riley pide.

"Riley, cariño" Joy sacude su cabeza. "Es una noche de la escuela y yo no sé si-"

"No sería ningún problema llevarlas a la escuela en la mañana." Corté en forma inmediata, y sin pensar. Pero puesto que ya está ahí fuera... "¿Tienen una hora de acostarse o algo?"

Joy me mira boquiabierta.

Bueno, tal vez fui un poco demasiado lejos. El hecho de que ella me dejó llevarlas no significa que ella confía en mí para cuidar de ellos totalmente-

"Oh, Dios mío, yo sólo te amo!" Joy prácticamente grita mientras que me empuja en un abrazo muy apretado. Al igual, que podría morir si no me suelta pronto. Cuando ella _finalmente_ me suelta, avisa que se va a empacar las cosas al mismo tiempo que comienza a correr escaleras arriba, supongo que para hacer lo que dijo.

Miro a Riley y levanto mis cejas. Ella se encoge de hombros, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna explicación para el comportamiento de su madre.

"Está bien, _Denme abrazos*_. Una vez más."

Otra vez, Riley es la primera en abrazarme. Y de nuevo, Amber se queda atrás. No sólo se queda atrás, pero en realidad tengo que mimarla para que me abrace; incluso ella _no_ me abrazó, apenas me aprieta de vuelta. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ella sigue mirando a Riley con inquietud.

¿Qué diablos está pasando con ella? Ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña durante los últimos días.

Estoy tentada de preguntarle al respecto en este momento, pero voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. Y, además, ha de pasar la noche en mi casa. Tengo toda la noche para sacarlo de ella.

"Adiós Tori." Ella me sonríe. Yo sonrío y pienso para mí misma, _Sólo espera niñita. Voy a sacarte fuera de tu comadreja_ ; antes de finalmente salir.

Cuando estoy un paso afuera, al instante me enojo con Jade de nuevo. Gracias a ella, tengo que llevar un cuello de tortuga y esá taaaan caliente aquí. Sólo me lleva unos pocos segundos para llegar a mi coche, literalmente, y ya estoy empezando a sudar. Ese es el calor que hace.

Gracias a Dios tengo aire acondicionado en mi coche, pero sólo me hace bien durante veinte minutos porque ahora estoy en la escuela, y tengo que salir de mi auto.

Me hablo a mí misma, Literalmente. Por cerca de cinco minutos y tan solo estoy sentada diciéndome "Tori, puedes hacerlo." "Es sólo un paseo de dos minutos." "No lo será siquiera si tú lo haces rápido."

A pesar de la charla, estoy casi gateando hacía el interior del edificio en el momento que esos dos minutos terminan, fue sólo del esfuerzo que me costó caminar a través del estacionamiento!

"Icky!"

No no no no no.

No estoy de ánimo para lidiar con Melissa en este momento. Pero de todos modos me doy la vuelta, y tan pronto como lo hago ella pone su mano sobre su boca y jadea. "Oh Dios, chica ¿qué le pasó a tu cara? ¿Jade hizo eso?"

¿Ves? Totalmente no es algo con lo que quieres tratar cuando ya estás agitada por estar empapada de sudor.

Pongo los ojos. "Jade nunca me golpearía, Lissa." Miento.

Ella levanta las cejas con incredulidad, pero por otra parte espera por una explicación. Por lo tanto, continúo. "Fue un accidente, y su pequeña hermana lo hizo."

"¿Cómo lo hizo-"

"Pasé la noche en casa de Jade pero traté de dormir con una de sus hermanas. Yo no sabía que ella es de sueño salvaje y me golpeó en la cara. Fin de la historia." La corté.

Ella me da un ceño confundido. "¿Por qué intentas dormir con su hermana? Pensé que ustedes dos ya no estaban enojadas"

De acuerdo, tal vez su definición de "fin de la historia" es diferente de… todos los demás en el mundo.

"Nos conciliamos. Es sólo que estaba cansada pero Jade no y yo quería-", hago una pausa allí tratando de pensar en algo más que decir, en lugar de decirle que quería a frotar mi ombligo. No estoy exactamente en el estado de ánimo para que se rían.

"¿Tú querías?" me anima a continuar

"Conseguir algo de paz." Me escapo. Entonces hago una línea recta hacia mi casillero.

" Oh ...", dice en voz alta.

Miro detrás de mí y ella guiña a sabiendas.

"¿Qué?" Me detengo en mi casillero y estrecho los ojos en ella.

"Nada." Ella dice. Luego se espera a que ponga mis cosas antes de tomar mi brazo y llevarme en dirección opuesta de nuestro primer periodo de clases.

¿Qué diablos?

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al teatro caja negra. No hay primer periodo de hoy." Ella responde con una sonrisa.

Oh, eso tiene sentido. Espera un momento... "¿Qué hay en el Teatro caja Negra?"

Melissa no contesta; simplemente comienza a fijar mi cabello y a secar el sudor de mi cara. Me hace sospechar y me pone un poco ansiosa.

"¿Qué está pasando en El teatro Caja negra?" Empiezo a enloquecer. Oh Dios, ¿y si estamos haciendo un ensayo en vivo para el juego. Estoy muy lejos de estar lista!

"No es nada. Sólo una audición." Ella me asegura.

"Oh, Ok." Suspiro de alivio. Espera... una audición? "Una audición para qué?" Empiezo a enloquecer de nuevo.

"Para un programa de tv llamado 'The Wood'" Ella me responde con calma como si eso me calmara.

No es así.

"No puedo hacer la audición luciendo así!"

"Claro que puedes. Te ves, um, muy bien."

"No." Niego con la cabeza. "Nuh -un. De ninguna manera."

"Vamos Icky. Va a ser divertido."

Trato de alejarme, pero me agarra del brazo y me jala hacia la parte posterior de la línea. Caray, ella es fuerte.

Espero en la fila por el total de quince minutos antes de decidir que _realmente_ no puedo hacer esto. Trato de salir a escondidas detrás de Melissa, pero de alguna manera parece saber lo que estoy a punto de hacer y me da un tirón en frente de ella, haciendo que accidentalmente me tropiece con el chico frente a mí.

"Ups lo siento," Empiezo, pero luego se vuelve hacia mí y me doy cuenta que es Beck.

Mi primera respuesta es sonreírle; pero él me está mirando a mí y entonces recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Jade le dijo qué lo engaño conmigo.

Él mira mi ropa, probablemente, reconociéndolas como de Jade, lo que también significa que ha llegado a la conclusión correcta de que pasé la noche en su casa la noche anterior.

Rayos!

Él pone los ojos. "¿De Verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Yo chillo.

"Compré esa camisa para Jade. Era evidente que quería asegurarse de que lo viera en ti."

Ay. ¿en serio? Eso fue inteligente de ella. Por no mencionar que hiriente.

"Jade hizo eso?" Señala en mi ojo. Comienzo a decirle que no lo hizo cuando me interrumpe con un "Bien, porque te lo mereces."

Soy consciente de que tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Pero decir que alguien se merece un ojo morado es sólo... vil.

"Amber lo hizo." Lo miro

Él resopla hacía mí. "Habría sido mejor decir que Riley lo hizo", a continuación, se da la vuelta para mirar a la parte delantera de la fila.

Me vuelvo para ver si Melissa cogió todo eso. Ella lo hizo, y ella me está dando una sonrisa divertida.

Esto no es divertido.

"Intercambiemos" Ruego.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?" Siseo.

"Porque soy mucho más ardiente que tú en este momento. Si voy antes que tu..." ella niega con la cabeza. "Deberías ir antes que yo."

"Lissa!"

"Icky!"

"¡Por favor!" Ruego.

"Está bien, pero yo lo advertí."

Y ella lo hizo. Ella va directamente después de Beck, que acaba de poner ojos bonitos para las adolescentes de ahí fuera, además de que está soltero ahora...

Luego está Melissa. Ella va y se sienta en ese taburete delante de la cámara y no hay duda de que van a escogerla. Los productores le aman. Ella es hermosa, sin defectos, ingeniosa, e increíble. Si yo fuera lesbiana estaría totalmente enamorada de ella.

"¡Siguiente!"

Mierda, que soy yo. Se suponía que debía escaparme de la línea durante la audición de Melissa. Tal vez todavía puedo.

"Icky!"

Salto, ella está justo a mi lado, y me da la sensación de que sabía que yo iba a tratar de escapar. Maldición!

Suspiré pesadamente y camino hasta el taburete con abatimiento. Sé que me veo como basura. Estoy sudando a causas de este estúpido cuello de tortuga y hay un hematoma debajo de mi ojo y - tu sabes qué. Ni siquiera me importa. Ni siquiera voy a intentar.

Me dejo caer en el taburete y frente a la cámara.

"¿Y tu nombre?" uno de los productores, el blanco, me sonríe.

"Tori Vega". Respondo secamente.

"Muy bien, y lo que es lo peor que has hecho Tori Vega?" El otro, el negro, me pregunta.

Pienso por un segundo antes de ir con la verdad porque no quiero estar en el programa de todos modos. "En realidad, no hago muchas cosas malas." Me encojo de hombros.

De la nada, veo Melissa deslizarse hasta los productores y susurrarles algo. Entrecierro ojos con recelo. Esto no puede ser bueno.

"Por lo tanto, Tori, ¿cómo obtuviste ese moretón bajo tu ojo?"

Pongo los ojos. "Anoche traté de dormir con la hermana de mi novia y me golpeó en el ojo..." iba a continuar cuando el productor, el chico negro, empieza a escribir algo y el productor, chico blanco, comienza a susurrar a su joven secretaria.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Entonces el Productor blanco me mira. "Su novia, eh? Y quién podría ser?"

Ninguno que sea asunto tuyo, está en la punta de mi lengua, pero luego Melissa habla en mi nombre. "Jade West, una de las chicas más populares en la escuela."

"Bueno, eso debe hacerte bastante popular también, eh Tori?"

Me encojo de hombros. "En realidad no. Soy un poco nueva aquí."

"Nueva? Y cómo lograste conquistar a 'una de las chicas más populares en la escuela?'" Él hace comillas en el aire.

Me encojo de hombros otra vez. "Entonces pretendes decirme, que una de las chicas más populares de la escuela (Dios me gustaría jodidamente que dejara de decir eso!) estuvo soltera hasta que llegaste?"

Arrugo la frente. "Bueno, no ella eh-"

"Así que se la quitó a otra chica." Productor negro salta.

"Chico." Melissa señala

"Bien, por lo que ¿cómo él se tomó la ruptura?"

Todo el mundo está esperando mi respuesta. Puedo decir eso por el enorme silencio que cae sobre el teatro; hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

Beck. Su audición ha terminado, pero todavía está aquí por alguna razón.

"Tori?" El productor blanco me presiona. "¿Cómo tomó la ruptura el ex de Jade?"

"Yo um..." Echo un vistazo a Beck, no estoy segura de cómo responder a causa de la forma en que me mira.

Los productores ven que yo estaba mirando y rápidamente se dan cuenta. "¿Beck Oliver? Tu fuiste capaz de robarle su chica?" jadea.

Demonios!

"Yo um... tu veras, yo no lo hice uh ... simplemente um… tengo que hacer pis." Me apresuro y corro fuera de allí lo más rápido que puedo. Y corro todo el camino hasta el baño más alejado del teatro caja negra, tirándome a mí misma en el primer puesto.

Yo no creo que pueda aguantar ésta enorme mierda, no más. Estaba bien en un primer momento, que salga con Jade para poner a Danny celoso, y ella saliendo conmigo para que Beck se dé cuenta de cuanto el la ama; pero ahora el engaño ha sido más grande y me hace ver muy mal.

Dios, desearía haber sido más como Jade. Parece que realmente no le importa lo que piensen los demás sobre ella. Y realmente, _realmente_ , admiro eso de ella. Pero no soy de esa manera!

"Icky!"

caray! ¿Como ella me encontró?!

"Sal o voy a entrar", advierte después de llamar a mi puesto.

La ignoro.

"En serio, si tengo que arrastrarme en este piso de culo sucio para entrar allí, voy a asegurarme de que te arrepientas por obligarme a hacerlo"

"O puedes dejarme en paz." finalmente contesto. Por alguna razón, realmente creo que ella se arrastraría debajo de la puerta.

"tú sabes, yo realmente desearía poder hacerlo porque hay cerca de un tropecientos otras cosas que prefiero hacer antes de tener una conversación con una chica en el baño, pero somos amigas y de acuerdo con las reglas, tengo que comprobar que estés bien cuando tengas un fracaso frente a un montón de gente y corras al baño de niñas. Es como si está, en la biblia o algo así. "

A pesar de sentirme como una mierda, en realidad reí y abrí la puerta. "Adelante."

"¿en serio?" pregunta, la esquina izquierda de su labio se levanta en disgusto.

"No estoy lista para salir allí todavía."

Ella pone los ojos y entra en el interior.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el asiento y ella se deja caer hacia los lados, y en gran medida, en mi regazo.

Ok, auch.

"¡Oye!" Protesto.

"No me siento en el suelo y tampoco estoy parada." Ella explica. "Cuanto antes esta charla buenaporunsegundo termine, más pronto tus piernas podrán respirar, capisci?"

No. Non capisco.

"¿Qué clase de amigo es eso? Se supone que me escuchas, no importa cuánto tiempo hablo!" Yo replico.

"Y lo hago, sólo sé que cuanto más tiempo tu hables, tus piernas te van a doler más cuando te levantes."

Ruedo mis ojos en ella. Ella es el amigo femenino más normal que tengo, sin embargo, sigue siendo tan... uf!

"Está bien," dice ella, balanceando las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante, lo que lastima un poco mis muslos.

"Vamos a terminar con esto. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué estamos en el baño de chicas?"

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. Estamos en el baño debido a ella.

"¿Qué?" ella me pregunta inocentemente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Exponerme a los productores de esa manera! Se supone que debes ser mi amiga. ¿No podrías decir que estaba poniéndome incómoda?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, me di cuenta de que estaba volviéndose incómodo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué seguiste haciéndolo peor?"

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"No, miénteme!" Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Es simple en realidad." Se encoge de hombros. "Eres mi amiga. Te quiero en el programa conmigo. Pero, ellos no iban a meterte, si no les dabas algo para ofrecer, y tu Icky, sólo eres tan malditamente aburrida.

"No soy."

"Está bien, todavía te quiero." Ella me da palmaditas en la cabeza.

"No soy aburrida!" Yo insisto.

Ella pone los ojos y suspira "¿Qué haces después de la escuela hoy?"

"Voy a recoger a las gemelas de la escuela y si no hay nadie en casa buscaré algo para que coman mientras hacen su tarea, pero si-"

"¿Ves? Eres prácticamente una mamá. ¿Y por qué diablos las hermanas de Jade van a tu casa después de la escuela.. ¿Por qué no Jade?"

Mantengo mi boca cerrada. No hay manera de que voy a decirle que necesito un descanso minúsculo de Jade porque casi toco su golosina esta mañana y no me fío de mí misma para estar a solas a su alrededor en este momento.

"Oh, ahora _tienes_ que decirme." Ella me sonríe.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cara. Está diciendo todo sobre ti en este momento."

"Cállate." Mascullo, porque ella tiene razón. Mi cara se _ha_ calentado un poco. Puedo sentirlo.

"Nuh uh, tienes que decirme. Somos amigas. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Cotillean la una a la otra sobre sus vidas amorosas."

"No hay nada que contar." Miento.

"Vamos", suplica. "Esto es como la única cosa no-aburrida de ti."

¿En serio? "Sabes qué?, me siento mucho mejor Lissa. Puedes bajarte de mí ahora."

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza y me mira por unos segundos antes de saltar fuera de mi regazo. "Sí, te ves _mucho_ mejor." Ella guiña juguetona.

"¡Cállate!" Yo entro en la broma. Y ella sólo me da una sonrisa maliciosa antes de desbloquear el cubículo.

"Melissa" se vuelve un poco. "Gracias." Yo sonrío.

" _De nada_." Sonrío un poco más. Realmente me siento mejor. Ella es una buena amiga para mí.

 _Es una lástima que no eres tan buena amiga como ella._

De acuerdo, que el pensamiento acaba de salir de la nada. Pero no es completamente sin mérito. No me gusta que Melissa esté saliendo con Danny. Antes, estaba bien porque no la conocía, supongo, pero últimamente eso me ha estado molestando. Si yo fuera una buena amiga habría tratado de advertirle de su novio ahora, ¿verdad?

"Lissa? Um, ¿podrías esperar un segundo?" Le llamo sin pensarlo, antes de que pueda perder el valor.

Se detiene en la puerta y me enfrenta, su rostro se arrugó en falsa agonía. "Oh, no. Yo pensé que habíamos sacado todo." Ella se queja.

Está bromeando, pero yo no lo estoy.

"Es um, no se trata de mí esta vez." Me muevo incómoda.

"Bueno." Ella cierra la puerta otra vez y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Uff! No sé si seré capaz de hacer esto.

 _Pero tienes que_.

Pero tengo que. Correcto. Acomodo mis hombros y doy mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarme con su mirada sin vacilar. "Somos muy amigas, ¿verdad?" Empiezo.

"Sí." ella responde simplemente, pero veo la forma en que sus ojos están vagando por encima de mí. Ellos caen en mis manos donde mantengo retorciendo el pulgar, luego hacia abajo a mis pies, donde cambio del pie derecho hacia el izquierda sin descanso, luego de vuelta a la garganta en la que probablemente puede ver visiblemente que trago saliva cerca de siete veces, y luego hacia más arriba, a mi cara, donde es probable que está hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí. Puede saber que lo que tengo que decir que no va a ser agradable.

 _Entonces sólo dilo_!

Bien bien. Aquí va.

"Um, ¿sabes cómo le dicen ..." No, esa no es la manera correcta de comenzar. "Um, ese dicho no lo hace eh ...". No, eso es aún peor que la primera

"Escúpelo Icky, me estás volviendo loca aquí!"

Salto un poco, sobresaltado por su repentino arrebato.

"Oh, por amor de Dios!" se acerca a mí, agarra mi mano y me lleva de nuevo a mi puesto. Entonces ella me empuja hacia el asiento del inodoro y se deja caer sobre mi regazo.

"Ay."

"Habla." Ella manda.

Bueno. Puedo hacer esto. Tomo una respiración profunda y ordeno mis pensamientos. Cuando por fin hablo, resulta ser un muy buen comienzo. "¿Cómo te trata Danny?"

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en ello antes de que sus cejas se hundan en sospecha. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Caray! Esto no va a donde yo quería ir. Por lo tanto, respondo a su pregunta lo mejor que puedo. "Yo me estaba preguntando... Sólo quería asegurarme de que es él es bueno para ti...tu sabes, porque somos amigas y eso es lo que hacen las amigas." Trato de bromear, pero no suena muy parecido a una broma.

Por Dios soy muy mala en esto.

"¿No fue el bueno para ti?" Ella replica.

"Um." Mierda. Miro hacia abajo a mis pies con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué no he dicho nada aún? No quiero decirle lo que pasó. No me gusta hablar de ello. Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en ello. Ya era bastante malo en la primera vez. Así que trato y desviar su pregunta. "Lissa, no estoy tratando de ser un problema yo sólo-"

"Tu _simplemente_ no has respondido a mi pregunta." Ella me interrumpe.

Rayos, ella es buena. Y ella suena molesta. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era su pregunta joder que me está poniendo tan nerviosa que realmente tengo que orinar ahora.

Comienzo a retorcerme un poco y rebotar la pierna.

"Puedes hacer pis tan pronto como respondas a mi pregunta." Ella dice. Por Dios es que muestro todo en mi cara de la forma en que ella dijo que hago?

"Dije, ¿era bueno contigo?" Ella continúa.

Dios, que es directa.

Muevo mi pierna con un poco más de urgencia mientras trato de pensar en cómo responder a eso. "Um, él era um ... uh ... nosotros um ...".

"Mira, si prometo no delatar al mensajero, ¿me dirás?" se ablanda un poco.

Asiento con la cabeza y saco mi meñique. A diferencia de Jade, lo toma inmediatamente. Tengo que sonreír. Jade me hubiera dicho lo tonto que era primero.

"Danny, me engañó". Yo suspiro. No es todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo hablar de esas otras cosas. Además, el dijo que no era el quien empezó ese rumor sobre mí. Y no sé si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero en caso de que estaba diciendo la verdad, no me siento obligada a decirle a Melissa sobre eso. Tal vez si él es un infiel será suficiente.

"¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil." dice con una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos.

UH oh. Está enojada.

Ella sale de mi regazo y llega a la cerradura de la puerta. Siento como si estuviera enojada conmigo, y yo realmente no quiero que ella lo este. Agarro su brazo.

"¿A dónde vas? pregunto, en un poco de pánico.

"Por favor, no me digas que todavía tienes más que hablar Icky, no estás entumecida de las piernas?" ella sonríe. Esta vez su sonrisa va todo el camino hasta sus ojos y sé que no soy yo con quien está enfadada.

Sonrío de nuevo, llena de alivio. Seguimos siendo amigas.

"Bueno, si necesitas hablar Lissa, siempre puedo sentarme en tu regazo por un momento." Yo ofrezco.

"Estoy bien, gracias Icky," dice ella, entonces ella me da un abrazo. Uno fuerte, por lo que sé que es un verdadero 'gracias'. "Puede ser que llevaré esa oferta más tarde sin embargo."

Sonrío, "Voy a estar aquí." Yo le prometo.

Creo que Lissa y yo podremos convertirnos en las mejores amigas. Dios sabe que necesito eso. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar cuando estoy teniendo problemas. No alguien normal por lo menos.

"Está bien, puedes orinar ahora." Dice mientras me deja ir. "Te veo en el cuarto periodo."

"Bueno." Sonrío de nuevo.

Voy a hacer eso, pero al igual que la magia, mis ganas se han ido, por lo que salgo a prisa del baño y trato de llegar a clase.

Tan pronto como salgo del baño, este monstruo en un traje de color patriótico me tira algo a la cara.

"Es el bombardeo de harina!" alguien grita.

Y sip. Eso es harina... Por toda mi cara.

Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a entrar en el baño de mujeres. Yo sólo podría permanecer aquí hasta el cuarto periodo. No, no. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que la escuela termine porque simplemente no es el día de Tori Vega. En realidad no lo es.

Espera, mi asistencia perfecta! No me puedo quedar aquí!

Me apresuro y limpio la harina fuera de mí lo mejor que puedo, que no es realmente tan bueno, honestamente.

Bam! Harina bombardeado... otra vez! ¿Cuáles son las condenadas posibilidades?

Eso es. Me doy por vencida. Ninguna clase para Tori Vega hoy. Sin asistencia perfecta.

Yo debería ponerme cómoda en mi puesto y esperar a que la escuela termine.

Me limpio... otra vez. Y hago solo eso.

Melissa viene y me encuentra después de un tiempo sin embargo. Ella me toma la mano y me arrastra afuera reclamando que me perdí el cuarto período, y que es la hora del almuerzo y que tengo que comer.

Creo en ella. Me estoy volviendo loca de hambre.

Sorprendentemente se sienta a la mesa conmigo, André, Cat, Robbie ... y Rex. Por lo general no se sienta con nosotros. Habitualmente conduce a alguna parte, pero no pienso sobre esto. Probablemente está asegurándose de que en realidad me quedo fuera del baño.

Mi estómago gruñe y bajo la vista hacia él.

Usualmente, comparto el almuerzo con Jade, pero no ha aparecido todavía. Traté de llamarla mientras yo estaba en el baño, pero no pude. Ha muerto mi teléfono. No puse a cargarlo anoche.

Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Gracias a Dios nadie lo oyó a tiempo. Todos ellos están mirando Sinjin con un poco de anhelo. Que es totalmente extraño en sí mismo, pero André armó una piscina para niños y todo el mundo estará pagando cinco dólares a cambio de cinco minutos. Sinjin es el único lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo hasta ahora, pero estoy muy tentada de entrar en tan sólo el sujetador y las bragas. Sí, es tan caluroso.

De hecho, yo podría usar un traje de baño debajo de la ropa de mañana así _puedo_ entrar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo la oportunidad de comer un poco de algo. Y mientras que Melissa está mirando Sinjin, agarro un par de patatas fritas de su plato.

Y porque no soy tan suave como creo que soy, me atrapa.

Me preparo, esperando a que me diga que compre lo mío, pero eso no sucede. Ella sólo divide todo su plato, empujando la mitad de las patatas fritas a un lado y cortando su hamburguesa en la mitad también.

"Este lado es el suyo." Ella me dice.

No estoy de acuerdo con ella. Acabo de quedarme picada. Todo lo que tenía para el desayuno esta mañana era un plátano. A pesar de que son mejores que nada en absoluto, esas cosas no se realizan en lo más mínimo.

"Joder."

Miro a Melissa, preguntando por lo que ella esta conmocionada al respecto.

"Ni siquiera soy gay, pero maldición."

¿Qué?

Entonces miro a lo que está viendo. Jade. Y tiene razón. Maldita sea.

Tengo mucha suerte de no tener una parte de hombre, porque yo estaría muy incómoda en este momento. Jade se ve... caray. No me malinterpreten, Jade se ve bien todos los días, pero hoy, lo que es ese top negro, bien pegado al cuerpo es un eufemismo. Al igual, hay un abundante escote que hace caer hacia fuera del top, y más abajo, la camisa se mete en su cintura, que parece más pequeña debido al tamaño de sus senos. Y esa falda, se ve súper rígido la forma en que se aferra a las caderas y los muslos. Honestamente, no debería ser capaz de moverse, pero ella puede. _Hombre,_ ella puede moverse. Hay un sexy extra para su caminar y de repente tengo la necesidad de verla desde atrás porque sé que Jade tiene un bonito-

¡Mierda! Soy tan gay.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que mi vista está siendo bloqueada por los malditos productores de "The wood" y Lane.

Los miro. ¿No pueden ver que estoy comiéndome con los ojos a mi novia?

"Melissa, Tori, André, ustedes van a presentarse en 'The wood'" el productor blanco, Kyle, dice.

"¡Sí!" Melissa exclama mi lado.

Me había olvidado por completo del show.

"Me lo puedes agradecer después." Melissa guiña.

La miro. No, no voy a agradecerle en absoluto.

"O puedes agradecerme ahora." Ella persiste.

"¿Qué show?" Jade corta, sentándose junto a mí. Veo al productor Negro, (todavía no sé su nombre) fruncir el ceño hacia a mí.

¿Qué?

"Si hubieras llegado a la escuela a tiempo Jade" Lane comienza, pero luego se corta por Kyle.

"Espera, ¿Jade, Novia de Tori?"

Jade se le queda mirando.

"No te preocupes, se te presentará así." Él sonríe y después tira de mí. No quiero ir con él, pero lo hago de todos modos.

Caminamos hacia mi coche y él me pasa la cámara. Tomo la cámara y la dejo sobre mi tablero.

En el momento en que vuelvo, el almuerzo ha terminado. Lo cual me parece bien. Ya no tengo hambre. Comí la mayor parte de las patatas fritas de Melissa.

Con lo que _no_ estoy bien, es el hecho de que Jade me ignoró todo el día. Bueno, no me sorprende. Está un poco molesta por perderse la audición... y, probablemente, por esa cosa que ha sucedido esta mañana; pero eso no significa que yo tenga que estar bien con que me ignore.

Ella está caminando por ahí luciendo como... como _así_ ; y se supone que es mi novia. Se supone que se viste para _mí._ Pero ella ni siquiera me habló! Lo que probablemente significa que está vestida para alguien más, alguien como Beck. Probablemente está tratando de darle celos.

 _De acuerdo, Tori cálmate. Se supone debe hacer que Beck esté celoso, Idiota_ *.

Tomo aire y me ayuda un poco, pero no mucho. Todavía deseo que Jade quiera hablar conmigo. La escuela termino y apenas la vi. La extraño, y ni siquiera ha sido un día completo.

Por Dios, eso es tan patético.

Niego con la cabeza a mí misma antes de entrar en el coche. Antes de conducir, conecto mi teléfono. Como he dicho, que ha estado muerto durante todo el día.

Tengo un buen número de mensajes y diez llamadas perdidas, seis son de Jade!

¡Santo cielo! Jade me llamó seis veces y no le respondí. Y hace clic. Talvez estoy siendo castigada por no responder sus llamadas. Tal vez ella me está ignorando porque piensa que la he estado ignorando.

Me emociono, hay una enorme sonrisa iluminando mi cara porque sé que puedo arreglar esto. Sólo tengo que llamar y explicarle.

Sin respuesta.

Bueno, todavía está enojada conmigo y todavía me está ignorando. Por supuesto que no va a responder a mi llamada. Así que el texto:

 **Yo:** Lo siento me perdí tus llamadas. Mi teléfono ha estado muerto durante todo el día.

Sin respuesta. Arranco, porque yo no esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Ella podría estar ocupada. Es jueves por lo que tiene que recoger -Oh cielos las gemelas. Me olvidé de decirle _yo voy_ a recogerlas.

 **Yo:** Ah, y no te preocupes por las gemelas. Las estoy recogiendo hoy.

Ella me textea inmediatamente.

 **Jade:** ¿Por qué?

Arrugo la frente. Eso fue rápido. ¿Por qué no respondió tan rápido antes?

 **Yo:** Se van a quedar en mi casa.

 **Jade:** ¿Por qué?

¿Es en serio?

 **Yo:** Ellas querían. ¿Por qué no?

Ella no me mando un texto después de eso. Le envío unos cinco más, pero ella los ignora.

Ni modo*.

Todavía tengo un montón de otras cosas en que pensar. Al igual que la forma de convencer a mis padres para que un equipo de cámaras prácticamente vivan en nuestra casa para la próxima semana. Instintivamente, sé que es mejor preguntar a mi madre. Voy a tener mejor suerte con ella. Pero aun así, es crucial conseguir la respuesta que quiero.

Creo que la mejor ruta para ir es simple, halaga y suplica.

Marco su número y contengo la respiración hasta que ella responde.

"Hey Mami*". Sonrío a mi teléfono, (como si ella pudiera verme.)

"¿Qué quieres?"

Hago una mueca. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

" _Siempre_ me dices Mami* cuando quieres algo."

"No lo hago."

"Así que no hay nada que necesites, Tori?¿ Nada en absoluto?"

"Tal vez no."

"Está bien, fue agradable habar contigo bye-"

".Bueno, sí te necesito-"

"¡Lo sabía!" exclama.

Y yo sólo puedo imaginar su sonrisa triunfante en el otro extremo.

"Sí, Mami. Me conoces tan bien porque eres una buena madre." Le aclamo mucho más.

"Oh, escúpelo, bebé. No tengo todo el día."

"Está bien, necesito que vuelvas a casa para que los hombres de la cámara pueden entrar y"

"¿hombres de la cámara? Tori!"

"Por favor, Mami*?" Ruego. "Es para este show llamado "The Wood" y ya que soy menor de edad debo tener tu permiso para que vayan y filmen. Por favor, _por favor, por favor_ "

"Y debería tomar tiempo fuera en mi día ocupado para atenderte porque..."

Sonrío. Esa es una tarea fácil. "Porque me amas." Respondo con confianza.

"Oh bien, estoy en casa de todos modos..."

"¡Oye!"

"Te quiero, cariño."

"Yo también te amo." Me quejo sin entusiasmo mientras me dirijo a recoger a las niñas.

La mujer con el portapapeles todavía comprueba mi identificación como si hubiera cambiado desde el pasado jueves; o el jueves antes de ese, o el jueves más anterior. Dios, es algo parecido a tomar su trabajo un poco demasiado en serio. Pero trato de lo mejor para no mirarla mientras sostiene las chicas detrás antes de meterlas en mi coche. No quiero que ella lo haga más complicado para mí. Algo me dice que lo haría.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" Les pido a las chicas a través de mi ventana, aún en espera de que la mujer les permita entrar en mi coche.

"¡Estupendo!" Riley dice con entusiasmo, por lo que inmediatamente me hace sospechar.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos son libres de ir." la mujer _finalmente_ las deja ir.

Riley, trata de ponerse en el asiento delantero, pero la detengo.

"Nop, es el turno de Amber."

"No, está bien Tori." Amber dice rápidamente. Muy rápido.

"No, lo justo es justo, vamos Mamita".

"Vamos Tori." Riley se queja "Dijo que no quiere, y _yo_ quiero. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?"

"El gran problema es que este es mi coche y yo dije que quiero ámbar en el frente y a ti atrás, entiendes*?"

Ella parpadea en mí.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Repito en Inglés.

"Supongo." Ella pone los ojos y se mete en la parte posterior. Pero todavía tengo que prácticamente rogar Amber sentarse al frente conmigo. Seriamente. La niña comienza a desesperarme. ¿Está enojada conmigo por alguna razón?

Ella no dice nada en absoluto por un tiempo, y tampoco lo hace Riley. Odio los silencios extraños, por lo que enciendo la radio. Riley comienza a cantar de inmediato. Ella no puede llevar una melodía, pero le gusta cantar.

 _Sé que quieres morderlo_

 _Es tan tentador_

 _Nada se le compara_

 _Voy a hacerte mi pe-_

"Woops!" Giro la estación de radio.

"¡Oye!" Riley exclama. Sé lo mucho que ama a Rihanna, y esa es una de sus canciones favoritas, pero simplemente no hay manera que voy a dejar que escuche eso, o cante, mientras hay una cámara en mi coche.

"Aquí, escuchen Willow azotar el cabello hacia atrás y hacia adelante."

Riley me mira.

"¿Qué? Es divertido si lo haces." Trato, para convencerla.

No hubo suerte.

"No." pone mala cara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Así que empiezo azotando mi pelo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Amber se echa a reír.

"Vamos háganlo conmigo."

"Nuh un" dicen.

Estamos casi al final de la canción antes de que ambas niñas estén haciendolo. Valió totalmente la pena, ambas se ven tan adorablemente ridículas.

Entonces mi canción se escucha y le subo lo máximo.

 _La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande_

 _Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual_

Riley se queja.

"Me gusta esta canción también." Amber dice con timidez.

"Lo harías" Su hermana traga.

Enciendo la radio un poco más y comienzo a cantar, invitando a Amber a cantar conmigo.

Ella no parece querer, pero me asomo a su lado, haciéndola reír hasta que cede y canta conmigo.

 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta_

 _que debería haberte comprado flores,_

Tomo su mano y la sostengo bastante alta antes de cantar la siguiente línea.

 _y sujetado tu mano._

 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_

 _cuando tuve la oportunidad._

 _Llevarte a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar_

"*Baila, Mamita*". Empiezo a balancearme un poco. "Baila." Repito en Inglés.

A partir de ahí, Bruno está totalmente olvidado. Las chicas me preguntan cómo decir cada palabra que conocen en español. Los números, animales, colores, partes del cuerpo...

Por Dios, se me olvidó cómo eran. Y estoy tan aliviada cuando finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Estoy sufriendo de una pequeña sobrecarga español. Prácticamente corro a la puerta gritando, "Comiencen su tarea mientras consigo bocadillos."

Oigo que corren hacia arriba a mi habitación. Y saco dos manzanas y la mantequilla de maní. Sé que es un poco raro , el poner mantequilla de maní en las manzanas, y las chicas dudaron un momento antes de probarlo también, pero ahora les encanta.

Bocado hecho, lo llevo arriba esperando encontrar dos niñas haciendo su tarea sobre la cama.

Nop. Ellas están en la cama, pero parece que están luchando. Riley está detrás de Amber, llamándola una sucia ladrona, y Amber está retorciéndose como un maníaco.

"¿Qué está pasando? Ustedes dos, se supone que deben hacer la tarea!" Grito. Ambas se enderezan. Amber mantiene sus manos detrás de su espalda, pero parece que acabo de ver un destello de plata...

"¿Son las esposas de mi padre?"

"No." Riley responde rápidamente. Y creo que esto quiere decir que sí.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, estas no son juguetes!" Grito. "Mi padre los utiliza para el trabajo."

"¿Por qué me miras, que fue idea de Amber." Riley argumenta de nuevo.

Amber no dice nada para confirmar o negar las acusaciones de Riley. Ella sólo se queda ahí mirando como si estuviera a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Pero ni siquiera tengo que mirar la cara de preocupación para saber que no fue el cerebro detrás de esta operación.

"Dame las llaves, Monstruito."

"Pero yo no-"

"Ahora." Corté a Riley.

"Bien." Ella frunce el ceño, busca en su bolsillo y tirando de ellos hacia fuera.

Desbloqueo a Amber y dejo las esposas en la cama

"Deberes." Señalo sus mochilas.

Riley se queja un poco más. La ignoro. Ella puede ser tanto como Jade a veces. Y no en el buen sentido.

"Tori, necesito ayuda con la mía." Amber dice en voz baja. Ella no me mira a los ojos, y asumo que está un poco avergonzada por meterse en problemas en este momento.

"¿Por qué no _me_ pediste ayuda?" Riley le sonríe de una manera burlona.

Extraño.

"Porque tú sólo me dices la respuesta y yo necesito ayuda en _cómo_ hacerlo!" Ámbar grita de vuelta.

Eso es aún más raro. Pero lo dejé pasar. Al menos ella no se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un accidente en mi cama ya.

"¿Qué estás trabajando, Mamita?" Pregunto, mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Decir la hora con un reloj."

"Oh, eso es fácil"

Bruscamente Trina irrumpe en mi habitación. Sin tocar la puerta. No para mi hermana.

"Oh, bien, ya están aquí." Ella dice, mirando genuinamente aliviado al ver a las chicas. "Me las voy a llevar"

"¡Sí!" Riley se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación.

"No," Me reflejo en mi hermana. "No han terminado su tarea."

"No me importa." Trina se burla. "Las necesito para que me ayude con algunas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Ninguna cosa de tu asunto. Riley, vamos." Ella le dice a Amber quien no se ha movido aún

"Soy Amber". Ella dice.

"No me importa, vamos." ella expresa antes de irse. Como si sus palabras son finales. La paciencia.

Amber me mira y puedo decir que realmente quiere ir. Es un poco inquietante realidad. Trina solo va a obligarlas a hacer un montón de trabajo esclavo, pero parece que se divierten en su habitación.

Tal vez Melissa tiene razón. Tal vez yo _soy_ aburrida. Tengo que serlo si las chicas prefieren la compañía de Trina.

"Riley, vamos." Trina camina hacia afuera.

"Ella te dijo que es Amber" Pongo los ojos.

"No estaba escuchando, vamos chica. No tengo todo el día."

Amber me mira de nuevo, en silencio pidiendo con esos enormes bebés azules.

"Está bien. Ve" Yo suspiro.

Ella brinca con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y por un momento parece como si ella va a abrazarme; pero luego se detiene y se corre después de Trina.

Extraño.

"Victoria Vega!" Oigo a mi padre gritar... desde abajo. Estoy en alguna mierda grave. Juro que si Trina hizo alguna trina-cosa y me echó la culpa a mí de nuevo...

Corro por las escaleras y veo inmediatamente el problema. No fue Trina esta vez. Fui yo. El equipo de cámara está aquí y mi padre se ve muy sorprendido. Significa que mamá se olvidó de decirle.

UH oh.

"Hola papá." Sonrío inquieta a él.

"Hola papá? Abro la puerta a _esto_ y todo lo que puedes decir es '¿Hola papá?' "

"Creí que Mami te había hablado de ellos." Respondo, usando una voz ligera de bebé. Lo admito.

"No, Mami no me dijo acerca de ellos." Él se burla de mí.

Le doy mi mirada más patética perro cachorro. "Por favor, Papi."

El cierra los ojos y pellizca el puente de su nariz, una señal segura de que estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero, independientemente de lo que cree que es mejor para mí.

"Hijos." Finalmente dice. "Necesitaba tener hijos. Ninguna de estas caras tristes, por favor Papi ayuda a las niñas." Murmura mientras camina hacia afuera. Eso es un sí.

"Mi padre dijo que sí." Les digo a los chicos de la cámara. Todos ellos enredan al entrar y les asigno un pequeño lugar de la casa.

Va sin problemas, incluso aburrido, hasta que mi padre sale de su habitación vestido con su uniforme.

"¿Has visto mis esposas?" me pregunta.

Rayos. Se me olvidó volver a ponerlas. Voy a mi habitación, los regojo de mi cama, y se las doy en la mano.

Él las arrebata. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que las esposas no son juguetes?"

Pongo los ojos. Yo sé que no son juguetes. Acabo de decirle a las gemelas lo mismo. Y yo casi le digo eso, pero me detengo. No puedo delatarlas. "Sólo los necesitaba una sola vez. No va a suceder de nuevo." Cubro por ellas

"Oh, sólo los necesitabas una sola vez." Él se burla de mí.

"Sí."

"¿Para qué?"

"Yo eh ... bueno, um ..." Hmmm. ¿Para qué diablos iba a necesitar las esposas?

Mi padre se queja y pone los ojos. "¿Quieres esposas? Está bien, te voy a conseguir esposas. Pero me gustaría m'hija* que fueras en tu propio ritmo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, yo todavía estaba jugando legos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el sexo. De hecho, Nunca pienso en el sexo. De hecho, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en mi vida!"

Resoplo. "Pero tú y mamá-"

"Yo y tu madre nunca hemos tenido sexo, Tori. Nunca. *NUNCA, ¿me oyes?*

¿Es serio?

"Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para que yo y Trina ..."

"La cigüeña te dejó. A ambas de ustedes." Escucho un poco de risas detrás de mí, y me acuerdo de los hombres de la cámara.

Que embarazoso. Y sé que puede ponerse mucho peor, así me callo, esperando que él tome todo de su equipo lo más rápido sin mí añadiendo más combustible, pero no. sigue.

"El dejó caer Trina en la dirección equivocada"

"¡Papá!"

"Pero nos ocupamos de ella, y la queremos como si fuera nuestra." Termina, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

Pongo los ojos al igual que los gemelos salen de la habitación de Trina. "Tori nosotras-"

"La cigüeña las trajo a ustedes dos también, entienden*?!" Se da la vuelta y les grita a ellas.

"Sí señor." Riley responde, los ojos y las cejas en alto.

Amber no dice nada. Sólo asiente con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza.

"¿Qué dije?" Señala a Amber.

"L-la cigüeña no-nos trajo" Tartamudea.

"Eso es correcto, y cuando tengas treinta la cigüeña podría dejarte un bebé también. Pero no un día antes! Entienden*?" Señala entre ellas dos.

"Sí señor." Ambas dicen juntas antes de correr de nuevo en la habitación de Trina.

"Papi!*"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú las asustaste."

"Bien!"

Pongo los ojos y entro en mi habitación para que pueda empezar en mi tarea. El me sigue, pero no es para más gritos. Él se va a trabajar, y ya que él es un oficial de policía, no le gusta salir sin decir adiós. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar allá afuera.

Son horas antes de terminar mi tarea. No es que fuera un trabajo duro, pero me seguía distrayendo. Jade sigue ignorándome. Traté de llamarla. Intente textear. Nada.

No sé qué hacer. Pensé que necesitaba un descanso de ella, pero ahora...

"Tori?" Riley entra en mi habitación.

"Sí, Monstrito?"

"Tengo hambre."

Mire la hora y Rayos. Ya es tarde. No he estado prestando atención al tiempo en absoluto.

 _Así se hace Tori, ¿por qué no dejas a las morir de hambre?._

Corro a la habitación de mis padres y llamo a su puerta. "¡Mamá!"

"¿Sí?" ella grita de vuelta.

"Necesito dinero para la pizza."

"¿Para que necesitas pizza?"

¿Seriamente? Para comer, mamá. Comer. Pero digo, "para las chicas" en lugar.

"Cocina algo."

¿Y matarlas la primera vez que se quedan en mi casa? ¡No gracias!

"¡Mamá!"

Ella abre la puerta bruscamente, y gracias a mi buena suerte que no estaba apoyada en ella. "¿Dónde está _tu_ dinero, Tori?"

"Yo uh, lo gasté." Me tropiezo.

Es un poco cierto.

"¿En qué?"

"Jade." Contesto; que es todo el camino verdadero.

"¿ _Sólo_ Jade?"

"Sí, sólo Jade."

"Ok, vale." Ella suspira antes de darme el dinero.

"Gracias."

"Quiero ordenarla" Riley salta a mi lado. No estoy muy segura de cómo olvidé que las chicas estaban justo aquí, pero había olvidado que están aquí, así que ella terminó dándome un susto de muerte.

"Seguro, aquí." Yo suspiro, dándole mi teléfono.

Al parecer, ella lo hace todo el tiempo en casa porque ella no necesita ninguna ayuda mía hasta que es hora de dar mi dirección.

Mientras esperamos por la pizza, trato mandándole textos a Jade unas cuantas veces más, pero aún no hay respuesta. Estoy tan desesperada, casi llamo a Joy y le pido que hable con Jade para mí, pero cambié de opinión. Jade absolutamente me mataría mañana. Por alguna razón, parece que a ella no le agrada Joy. No tengo ni idea de porqué. Joy es una mujer muy agradable.

"¡La pizza está aquí!" las chicas chillan con entusiasmo cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. Me río de ellas. Recuerdo cuando solía tener esa emoción sobre la pizza

"Oh, qué bueno, la pizza está aquí!" Trina grita y lucha en tomar las cajas fuera de las manos de las niñas.

En serio.

Espero a que Trina tome sus rebanadas y se vaya, pero ella me sorprende. Ella toma tres platos y pone dos rebanadas de pizza en cada uno. Es sólo cuando me siento a lado de Amber que me doy cuenta de que no me sirvió un plato.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella antes de conseguir mi propio plato y tomar mi asiento junto a Amber de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es el problema Amber, No tienes hambre?" Riley canturrea aproximándose un bocado de pizza.

"Asco. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un novio con esos modales en la mesa?" Trina prácticamente se atraganta.

Pongo los ojos. Ella es quien habla. Yo no la he visto nunca tener un novio. Nunca.

Miro a Amber para ver por qué su hermana se burla de ella esta vez, y noto que está corriéndose rápidamente de mí, como si ella no quiere sentarse junto a mí.

"Ya tengo novio." He oído a Riley decir, pero estoy un poco demasiada distraída por lo.. raro de Amber para procesar lo que he oído.

"¿De Verdad?" Trina continúa. "Eres como cinco-"

"Tengo ocho."

"¿Qué te hace, a los cinco años, necesitar novio?"

¿Novio?

Miro a Riley. Ella tiene ocho. Ella no puede tener un novio todavía.

"Ella quiere decir que es un chico y él es su amigo, ¿verdad, Riley?" Alzo las cejas.

"Oh, sí." concede de forma poco convincente.

Oh Dios, que ya está comenzando. Espera, ¿qué me preocupa? No soy su madre.

"Nuh uh, es su verdadero novio." Amber le dice a Trina. "La vi darle un beso."

Besar?!

"Riley!"

"Cállate Amber." Riley mira a su hermana amenazante. "Por lo menos no soy gay!" ella grita

"Deja de decir eso! No soy gay!" Amber le grita también-

"Si lo eres porque te gusta Tori."

Y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Amber ha estado actuando de manera extraña a mí alrededor. Riley se ha estado burlando de ella y hace que se sienta incómoda.

"Riley, ya es suficiente." Me paro.

"Pero ella _me dijo_ que lo hace."

" _Cállate_ Riley!" Amber grita antes de empujar a su hermana con tanta fuerza que se cae de su silla. Luego corre a subir las escaleras.

"Riley! Discúlpate". Le grito, apuntando la dirección en la que su hermana acaba de correr.

"¿Yo? Ella es la que me empujó!"

"¿Sí? Bueno, tú la empujaste primero."

Ella parpadea hacia mí.

"Con tus palabras." Aclaro antes de decidir que iré yo misma con Amber. Riley probablemente empeorará las cosas.

Ella está en la cama, boca abajo, con la cara hundida en una de mis almohadas.

"¿Amber?" Yo lo llamo.

Ella se tensa un poco, pero ella no se mueve aparte de eso.

Me siento a su lado y coloco una mano en su espalda. "Vamos Mamita, mírame*."

Ella me ignora.

"Sé que sabes lo que eso significa. La hemos practicado"

Ella suspira y se vuelve un poco para que pueda mirarme, pero no se encuentra con mis ojos. Pobre chica, está mortificada. Su cara roja da testimonio de ello.

"Ella estaba molestándote, Amber" Yo digo con dulzura. "Sé que no te gusto."

"Pero yo _le dije_ eso a ella." Ella huele.

¡Oh mierda! Qué debo hacer?.

 _¡Quita tu mano de ella!_

No puedo quitar la mano de su espalda. ¡Eso la hará sentir peor!

 _Pero si la dejas allí..._

"Eres muy agradable para mí", continúa Amber. "E intentas que Jade sea agradable conmigo también, y eres muy divertida y nos llevas a Riley y a mí a lugares, y Jade nunca..." se desvanece.

Oh, ese tipo de gustar. Puedo lidiar con ese tipo de gusto. Así que sigo frotando suavemente su espalda.

"Y creo que eres muy bonita." Ella se sonroja.

Rayos!

"Me gustaría ser tan linda como tú" Ella suspira. "Soy simplemente normal. Mi cara es normal, y soy la mas baja de mi clase, y no tengo ta- tas todavía." Se detiene allí y mira a mi pecho. "Bueno, las tuyas no son tan grandes como Jade, pero al menos tu todavía tienes un bocado."

¿Un qué? Qué acaba de decir... No, no, no. He oído mal. Sí, eso es lo que pasó. He oído mal. "Um, tengo un qué, Amber?"

 _Por favor_ , di que oí mal.

"Jade dice que tienes un bocado y yo tengo picaduras de hormigas."

Oh. Probablemente ella no entiende lo que significa un bocado. Aun así, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando Jade cuando le dijo eso! No se le ocurrió que ella podría repetir eso? En un lugar que no sería tan apropiado para que lo dijera. Al igual que frente a estas jodidas cámaras que están en mi habitación. Por Dios. En serio, espero que corten esta parte fuera

"Um, Mamita, tal vez tu no debas repetir esa cosa de bocado a nadie. Nunca."

"¿Es malo?" ella me frunce el ceño.

Quiero decirle que sí, pero ella se ve tan triste y no puedo hacerlo.

"Tal vez sólo un poco embarazoso."

"Bueno." Ella está de acuerdo, sin dejar de mirarse un poco miserable.

"Amber", La tomo de la barbilla e inclino su rostro por lo que finalmente me mira. "Creo que, no, yo _sé_ que eres una niña hermosa."

Ella pone los ojos con incredulidad de mí.

"Es verdad." Yo insisto. "Y no se supone que debes tener ta -tas aún. Es demasiado pronto."

"Kayla B. las tiene."

"¿Sí? Bueno, para el momento en que tengas algo, Kayla B será noticia vieja. A nadie le importara las de ella nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno." Finalmente me devuelve la sonrisa a mí. Justo a tiempo para que Riley venga y haga que se sienta peor. Pero en cambio, Riley en realidad se disculpa. Le doy un abrazo enorme porque estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Ella lucha para liberarse, pero no me importa.

"Tori! Es tu turno para limpiar la cocina." Trina grita desde abajo.

Frunzo el ceño. En realidad no es mi turno para lavar los platos, pero no quiero hacer una escena delante de las cámaras. Creo que hemos hecho suficientes escenas para durar toda la vida.

"Vamos, chicas." Suspiro.

"No puedo," Riley aprieta su estómago. "Me siento un poco enferma."

En serio.

"Está bien, Mamita, vamos."

"también me siento mal, Tori." Amber afirma.

Entrecierro los ojos a las chicas 'enfermas'. "Está bien, terminen su tarea."

Me lleva el doble de tiempo para limpiar la cocina, porque las chicas me siguen llamando cada cinco segundos en busca de ayuda.

Me gustaría un poco que el equipo de cámara se fuera. Se está haciendo tarde y hemos estado un poco sin material para el programa. En serio, no hay nada interesante sobre mí asegurándome que las chicas tomen sus duchas y llevarlas a la cama en la habitación de invitados.

Incluso después de anunciar que iré a dormir, todavía no salen. Dicen las buenas noches y comienzan a ver en la nevera.

Mis padres me van a matar por la mañana.

Estoy casi dormida cuando escucho, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" justo al lado de la oreja. Doy un salto de mi cama.

Riley! Por Dios, ni siquiera la oí entrar porque estaba demasiado ocupada... oh dios, me vio frotando mi ombligo.

"¡Sal de aquí!" Chillo y la encamino a la puerta

"Pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo con-"

"Shh!" Le SHUSH a ella mientras la empujo fuera. "No fue nada. No has visto nada. Ahora, vuelve a la cama."

"Bien." Ella frunce el ceño.

"Y no le digas a Jade!" grito tras ella.

Se vuelve hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Demonios, ella tiene algo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tú sabes cómo es tu hermana, así que no le digas." Prácticamente ruego.

Riley lo considera por un momento antes de agitar su mano. "esto va a costarte." Ella sonríe.

"Está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo más tarde. ¿Trato?" ella echa un vistazo brevemente en su mano extendida, la que no he sacudido todavía.

"¿Por qué nunca pides dinero como una persona normal?" Gruño así como agito su mano mucho más pequeña.

"Porque-"

Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, queda cortada por mi teléfono que está sonando. Yo frunzo el ceño un poco antes de mirar a mi dormitorio. ¿Quién diablos me está llamando en este momento?

"Quien-"

"Cama." Corté a Riley, señalo hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

Ella duda por un segundo antes de salir.

"Ya voy, ya voy", murmuro a mi teléfono que suena con insistencia. Ni siquiera compruebo el identificador de llamadas. Yo sólo respondo.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Puedo ir?"

¿Venir aquí? Saco mi teléfono de nuevo y miro a la pantalla. Es Melissa.

Pongo el teléfono en mi oreja.

"Lissa?"

"Rompí con Danny. Así que..."

Sonrío un poco. Esa es una excelente noticia, y algo así como un alivio para mí; pero Melissa probablemente está triste en este momento. Ella me necesita. "Sí, ven."

Voy escaleras abajo y pongo cacao mientras la espero. Ser amiga de André me ha puesto el hábito de hacer chocolate caliente cuando un amigo mío está inquieto, y no tengo ninguna duda de que Melissa será un lío gigantesco.

Estoy al tanto de los cámaras observándome, sí, todavía no se han ido de casa; pero los ignoro. Ni siquiera a propósito. Un poco como que me acostumbre a ellos, supongo.

Luego me llegó el texto para que abra la puerta.

Tiempo de la función. Tomo un respiro, preparándome para el lío que va a ser devastado delante de mí.

Pero cuando _abro_ la puerta, ella no es histérica o llorando. Eso me desconcierta un poco.

"Te ves... bien" Yo digo.

¿Por qué no está llorando? Es tan raro.

"Y tú te ves ocupada." Ella mira hacia abajo a mis muslos... donde no tengo pantalones puestos. Joder, sabía que me estaba olvidando algo.

"Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Creo que me está tomando el pelo, tratando de ser la misma de siempre, pero ella se ve triste. Tal vez ella no está llorando histéricamente, pero esto sigue siendo malo. De hecho, es probable que sea peor. ¿No es poco saludable mantener todo encerrado en tu interior?

Niego con la cabeza y agarro su mano. "No, no estás interrumpiendo nada. Vamos," digo antes de dirigirla a mi habitación para que podemos hablar Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que había olvidado el cacao, así corro escaleras abajo y vierta dos tazas muy rápido. Luego reviso las niñas, principalmente Riley.

Ella está fuera de combate. Puedo decirlo porque ella prácticamente está siendo sofocada por Amber y sigue sin enterarse.

Sigo usando mi sonrisa cuando vuelvo a mi habitación y hago frente a Melissa. Ella trata de devolver la sonrisa, pero es sólo que no está bien. "Aquí, esto es para ti." Le ofrezco una de las tazas.

Ella lo toma inmediatamente y sorbe lentamente.

"Esto es muy bueno" dice en voz baja.

"a André también le gusta."

"Estoy segura de que sí." Ella responde. Una vez más, creo que se supone que es una respuesta ingeniosa, pero su voz está demasiada triste como para eso

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

"Sí." Pero ella no está bien. Ella comienza a hacer este sonido extraño en la garganta, y después de un tiempo me doy cuenta de que está tratando de no llorar.

Tomo su cacao de ella y la dejó en el suelo antes de abrazarla con fuerza. "Déjalo salir, Lissa. No te contengas."

Pero ella no lo dejó ir. Ella se mantiene con esa cosa de medio llorar. Y ella me aprieta tan fuerte que casi me ahogo.

Cuando finalmente se irá, ella me da una sonrisa avergonzada y se levanta. No hay manera de que puedo dejar que se vaya a casa. Ya es tarde, y ella sigue siendo un desastre. Que hay si rompe en un ataque de nervios y se mete en un accidente.

Le agarro firmemente la mano. "Quédate" Yo ordeno.

"Bueno." Ella asiente con la cabeza. No hay lucha alguna en ella y eso reafirma mi creencia de que he tomado la decisión correcta para ella. "Pero no voy a dormir contigo." concluye.

Creo que es una broma, pero no puedo leerla ahora mismo.

"¿Dónde está la habitación de invitados?"

Al parecer, no era una broma.

"Está ocupada." Contesto.

Ella frunce el ceño.

"Hermanas de Jade". Yo explico.

"¿Pueden dormir aquí contigo, y así puedo tener la habitación de invitados?"

Creo que podría hacer eso.

"Claro," Me encojo de hombros. "Ayúdame a traerlas"

"Está bien"

Tomo a Amber porque no quiero que Melissa tenga un puñetazo en la cara. El pequeño ángel no se mueve, ni siquiera una vez, y yo estratégicamente la coloco en el extremo más alejado de la cama. Voy a poner Riley en el medio... tan pronto como Melissa la traiga aquí. ¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo de todas formas?

Doblo de nuevo a la habitación de invitados y veo a Riley todavía en la cama y Melissa se está poniendo en su lado. "¿Puedes llevarla?" me pregunta.

Casi frunzo el ceño, pero mantengo mis gestos bajo control.

"Pensé que la ibas a llevar tu." Digo tan bien como sea posible.

"Intenté. Ella es pesada."

¿Es en serio? Tomo Riley fácilmente. Ella se mueve un poco, pero yo la silencio y froto su espalda para mantenerla dormida.

"Eres muy buena en eso." Melissa observa.

"Gracias."

"Te dije que eres como una madre." Ella se burla... en un tono monótono. Es totalmente desconcertante.

"Buenas noches. Lissa." Digo, en lugar de discutir con ella.

"Buenas noches." Ella responde.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no me ha llamado Icky. Ni una sola vez. Ella debe estar muy deprimida.

Me dejo caer junto a Riley y parece que no más de dos segundos después estoy siendo sacudida y despierto.

"Vamos a Tori, la alarma está sonando." Una de las chicas me dice. Creo que fue Amber. Gruño un poco antes de levantarme; a continuación, visto y alimento a las niñas sólo con un ojo abierto. Hoy sería el día perfecto para mí para empezar a beber café.

Al pensar en el café, pienso en Jade. La extraño. Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Y eso está realmente empezando a molestarme.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación para vestirme. Lissa ya está aquí revisando mi armario, y elige algo que ponerse. Por lo general no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero no tiene nada que ponerse y ella sigue triste por la ruptura. No puedo gritarle.

"¿Dónde están tus trajes de baño?" Ella Bosteza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Está caluroso afuera. Si André arma la piscina para niños, entraré ahí hoy" Ella explica.

"Ese cajón," señalo. Cuando ella escoge uno y va al baño a cambiarse, me puse uno también. Si cualquier cosa está como ayer, hoy, entonces entraré en la piscina para niños también.

Para un comienzo tan áspero, mi mañana va sin problemas. Llevo a las niñas a la escuela a tiempo. Y yo llego a mi escuela a tiempo.

Le mando un mensaje de buenos días a Jade pero ella me ignora.

Le pregunto si va a venir a la escuela hoy.

Todavía me ignora. Y decido no dejar que me incomode. Es viernes, y me voy a concentrar en ser capaz de atrapar algunas siestas este fin de semana para ponerme al día.

La señal de alarma ya sonó, por lo que los pasillos están casi vacíos. No estoy ni un poco apurada a causa de mi asistencia perfecta que está arruinada; Además estoy de humor para un "Wahoo Punch".

Cuando llego a la máquina de bebidas, el gato ya está allí.

"Hey Cat!" Le llamo alegremente

"Hey" Ella contesta en una voz muy deprimente. No es normal para ella en absoluto.

"Aw, ¿que está mal, gatita?"

¿Gatita? Por Dios, Melissa está en lo correcto. Yo _soy_ como una mamá.

Caray.

"No sé qué soda escoger." Cat finalmente responde.

¿De Verdad, eso es por lo que ella está triste? Así que supongo que si las pequeñas cosas pueden hacerla feliz, pequeñas cosas pueden ponerla triste también.

"Creo que sé una manera de animarte." Yo sonrío.

"¿De Verdad?" Sus ojos se hacen todos amplios y esperanzadores. Ella es tan adorable.

"Claro sólo vamos a-" Entonces lo oigo, este extraño y agudo ruido, como un bloop. Reconozco ese sonido. El bombardeo de harina!

Gracias a Dios el armario del conserje está aquí. Por lo tanto, doy un tirón del brazo de Cat y la empujo dentro.

"Oh, Dios Tori!" Ella exclama cuando se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

Oops. No era mi intención hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo ... "Shh." La calmo sujetando mi mano sobre su boca.

Sus ojos se abren y ella comienza a retorcerse.

"Shh." Repito..

Ella asiente con la cabeza, como si lo captó, pero tan pronto como quito mi mano de su boca empieza a hablar!

" _Cat_ ". Me quejo.

"Pero Tori, hay una araña en tu hombro, una grande."

Mojé mis pantalones, choco contra la pared, la escalera y el equipo de conserje, antes de, finalmente, salir corriendo fuera del armario... donde el bombardeo de harina me atrapa.

La jodida bola de porquería me estaba esperando. Y está todo en cámara.

Me escabullo de nuevo en el armario.

Cat señala a mi cara. "Tori, tienes un poco-"

"¡Yo sé! Ahora ayuda a quitármelo ", le grito.

Ella chilla y se tapa la boca con la mano, aterrada. No le grites a Cat. Es simplemente incorrecto.

Tomo aire y me calmo.

"Shh Cat, está bien." La mimo hasta que ella se siente como su normal alegría de nuevo.

Entonces ella me ayuda a poner mi ropa en orden. Y me quita casi toda la harina de encima. Digo casi toda porque todavía hay un poco en mis pantalones. No me pregunten cómo llegó hasta allí.

Cuando Cat y yo finalmente salimos del armario, corro directo a Melissa.

Ella arquea una ceja. "Eres tan afortunada de que yo fui quien te encontró y no Jade." Ella dice.

Yo fruncir el ceño ante ella. Eso es definitivamente algo que ella diría, pero su tono es un poco bajo. Suena demasiado triste. Sé que es porque ella todavía está molesta por la ruptura. A pesar de que fue ella quien rompió la relación, aún tiene que ser difícil.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sigo el juego.

"¿Estás bromeando?, ella te ve a mi lado y se pone súper furiosa. ¿Qué crees que haría si te ve salir del armario con Cat al mismo tiempo?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Fue Cat. Sólo pedos y Robbie se sienten atraídos por ella."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Eso es muy cierto."

"Entonces, vendrás a mi casa este fin de semana?"

"Nah ".

"Creo que deberías. Puedo hacer un poco más de chocolate caliente." soborno.

"Me siento bien."

"No, no lo haces."

"Está bien, no, no lo estoy, pero tu aún eres aburrida"

"¡Oye!"

"Aún te quiero," ella me sonríe, o intenta, pero se parece más a una mueca. Luego se dirige al baño, no al segundo período.

Me debato sobre si debo o no ir tras ella; entonces me decido por qué no? Mi asistencia perfecta ya está manchada.

Melissa es nada como yo. Yo hubiera entrado a uno de los puestos, pero ella sólo está de pie delante del espejo, mirándose a sí misma. Ella ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia. No hasta que hablo.

"¿Quieres que me siente en tu regazo?" E

Ella se ríe a continuación; una muy húmeda, acuosa, llorosa, y gruesa risa, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me aferro a ella con fuerza y la dejó llorar en mi hombro. Ella no lo dejó salir ayer por la noche, así que estoy feliz de haber podido estar aquí para ella hoy.

Espero pacientemente mientras su llanto se convierte en pequeños sollozos, luego pequeños tirones y luego nada en absoluto.

Ella levanta su cabeza hacia arriba y anuncia que todo está hecho antes de lavarse la cara.

Escucho el timbre y sé que hemos perdido segundo período. Raro. Realmente no parece que hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo.

"¿Lista?" me pregunta.

"Si tú lo estás."

"Estoy bien."

Alzo las cejas hacia ella. Ella dijo eso la última vez.

"De Verdad." Ella ríe. "Me siento mucho mejor."

Todavía le miro. Ella pone los ojos y agarra mi mano antes de arrastrarme fuera del baño.

"Vamos, Icky".

Icky. Sip. Ella se siente mejor ahora.

Luego se suelta bruscamente de mi mano.

"Hey Jade." Dice antes de prácticamente salir corriendo.

¿Jade? Le sonrío a mi novia, muy feliz de verla aquí de pie frente a mí y totalmente olvidando el hecho de que ella me ha estado ignorando.

"Hey mami", le digo antes de pellizcar su labio.

"¿Está ella usando tu ropa?"

Ruedo los ojos. _Esa es_ su respuesta. ¿Ni siquiera puede decir hola? La he extrañado como loca y ni siquiera puede decirme hola?

"¿Por qué está usando tu ropa?" pregunta con más insistencia.

Yo casi no contesto, pero entonces recuerdo las cámaras. No quiero ser la novia insensible.

"Ella se quedó la noche de ayer en mi casa y no tenía nada que ponerse esta mañana." Contesto con paciencia.

"¡¿Ella qué?! Y se supone que debo estar de acuerdo con eso?" Sus ojos son grandes, sus fosas nasales se dilataron; ella está tan furiosa.

Bueno, si ella hubiera estado contestando mis textos y hubiera llamado la noche anterior, le habría dicho. Pero no digo nada.

"No es más que una amiga." Me encojo de hombros simplemente antes de pellizcarla una vez más y dirigirme al tercer período. Lo cual es bastante aburrido, por cierto. El maestro nos parecer ser el mismo, ahora que hay cámaras filmando su clase.

Y para ser honesta, cuarto período no ha sido mejor. Incluso Sikowitz está un poco decente. Inclusive tiene puesto zapatos!

Tan pronto como suena el timbre del almuerzo, Sikowitz indica a Jade para ir a verlo y André anuncia que él puso la piscina de niños otra vez.

 _Finalmente_ , algo que espero impacientemente. Bueno, al menos lo pensé hasta que Melissa le entregó un billete de veinte a André y lo pidió por veinte minutos.

¡Veinte minutos! Eso es mucho tiempo para esperar para entrar en una piscina para niños.

¿Cuando es mi turno? "Lloriqueo a André después de lo que parece una hora más tarde.

Él mira su reloj. "Ahora."

"¿ _Justo ahora?"_

"Síp. Tienes cuatro minutos y 48 segundos en el reloj."

Él no tiene que decirme dos veces. Me apresuro y tira hacia abajo de mi traje, no queriendo perder un segundo, antes de caminar hacia Melissa. "Mi turno." Le dije a ella.

Ella me mira de arriba abajo. "¿Qué _es_ eso?"

Pongo los ojos. "Cállate."

"No. Dime dónde conseguiste eso, así puedo incendiar toda la tienda abajo."

"No está tan mal." Llego a su lado en lugar de empujarla hacia fuera como lo que realmente quiero. Creo que le daré una semana antes de empezar a tratarla como a la normalidad.

Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. El alivio que recibo del agua fría supera a cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir por estar sentada en una piscina para niños en la escuela. Ahora todo lo que necesito son mis gafas de sol porque incluso con los ojos cerrados el sol es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

De repente, el sol ha sido bloqueado.

Sonrío y abro los ojos para agradecer el ángel misericordioso que me está proporcionando con-

"Ponte algo de ropa."

Joder. Jade.

Puedo oír Melissa ahogando su risa a mi lado y yo no sé, no quiero dar la impresión de ser una persona totalmente fácil de persuadir, de modo que me quedo en donde estoy.

"Este es el juego más conservador que tengo, Mami."

Y es. Estoy prácticamente en pantalones cortos y un sujetador deportivo glorificado.

"No es lo suficientemente conservador." Ella mira hacia abajo en mí.

Me muerdo el labio. Si me recorro apenas un poco más, puedo, totalmente, echar una ojeada debajo de su falda.

Pervertida.

Niego con la cabeza, tratando de despejar mis pensamientos sucios, pero Jade me malinterpreta.

"No me digas que no, saca tu culo de esa piscina, ahora." Sisea.

"Pero todavía tengo tres minutos más." Lloriqueo.

Melissa resopla y le pellizco debajo del agua. Tanto por ser amable con ella.

"¡Fuera!" Ordena jade.

"¿No puedo sólo-"

"No."

"¿Y si sólo-"

"No."

Sigo discutiendo con ella hasta que André se acerca y le dice, "tiempo fuera, señoritas."

Sonrío satisfactoriamente antes de salir de la piscina. Tuve que quedarme en la piscina para niños mí tiempo completo. Gané.

Jade se da cuenta de ello y parece que me va a matar. Así que paso junto a ella y le susurró al oído. "Tu no me puedes matar delante de la cámara." Sonrío felizmente.

 _Finalmente_ un bien vino del ser grabada 24/7.

{O ~~~ ~~~}

A pesar de que he tenido que lidiar con esos intrusos tipos de las cámaras durante una semana, no puedo negar que estoy un poco emocionada. Nos dieron una copia avanzada del primer episodio de "The Wood" Y ahora nosotros, esa soy yo, André, Jade, y Melissa, estamos a punto de verlo en mi casa.

"Date prisa con que las palomitas de maíz, Vega!"

Yo ceño en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jade. Ella ha sido adicionalmente irritable conmigo por una semana, pero trato con eso porque estoy, por lo general, demasiado ocupada babeando por ella como para ponerme molesta. En serio, desde que hemos estado filmando, ha estado asegurándose que ella se mire como el sexo andando.

Bueno, ella ha bajo un poco el tono hoy, no hay escote o tacones, pero hay una falda... sin medias debajo. Sólo sexys piernas desnudas, y simplemente sexys muslos desnudos-

¡Concéntrate Tori!

Termino con los aperitivos y puse el DVD. Cuando me siento al lado de Jade, ella cruza las piernas, levanta la falda, un poco más arriba y revela más muslos.

Me muerdo el labio y, literalmente, me siento en mi mano, así no tendré la tentación de tocar. Me obligo a mirar a la pantalla del televisor, donde el ridículo sonido del narrador nos pinta a mí y Jade como "esa" pareja en Hollywood Arts, cual no somos. Entonces hay un clip de nosotros discutiendo lo que él insinúa que hay problemas en el paraíso, cuales no hay.

De repente, se corta a la escena en la que yo y Melissa estamos en la piscina para niños juntas. He cerrado los ojos, pero hay varias tomas de chicos prácticamente babeando, así como ellos miran hacia nosotras.

Bueno… A continuación, Jade se acerca y me dice que salga de la piscina, cosa que absolutamente me niego a hacerlo. Cuando finalmente salgo de la piscina, en mi tiempo, se nota que le susurre al oído a Jade; pero también hay un clip de mí mirando más allá de ella. A continuación, la cámara pasa a Cat, que está a una corta distancia del grupo, antes de que se corte de nuevo mostrándome a mí sonriendo bastante triunfante.

Eso es raro….

La siguiente toma es de mí con mi ropa de nuevo, y una Cat sola en la máquina sodas.

Estoy empezando a confundirme un poco. Cat en la máquina de sodas ocurrió _antes_ de Melissa y yo en la piscina para niños. ¿Por qué están mostrando estas escenas fuera de orden?

Me miro yendo hacia Cat, preguntándole que está mal y llamándole gatita. Entonces le digo que puedo hacer que se sienta mejor antes empujárla en el armario del conserje sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Hay una gran cantidad de ruidos aleatorios; golpes y gemidos y chillidos y silencio...

Me siento más recta, mis ojos abriéndose hasta que me golpea. No puedo creer esto! Los productores están haciendo que parezca que follé con Cat en el armario del conserje!

Después de un rato, el cat sale saltando y sonriendo; y vengo salgo después ajustándome los pantalones. Melissa está justo ahí, con una mirada triste en su rostro. Ella menciona Jade y yo me encojo sin importancia. Entonces ella se aleja. Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y veo que se va, antes de seguirla al cuarto de baño. Y de nuevo, se ve y suena como si yo y Melissa ... tu sabes.

Salimos del baño y aparentemente somos atrapadas por Jade. Melissa se precipita fuera, y apenas sonrío y muerdo el labio de Jade antes de seguir adelante. Entonces hay un primer plano de Jade. Ella está mirando detrás de mí y ella se ve... triste.

Muestran algunos clips al azar de André y Beck y yo no tengo el tiempo para sentir cualquier tipo de alivio en absoluto, ya que vuelven conmigo.

Estoy en mi coche y mi cara se ilumina cuando miro a mi teléfono. Entonces me puse a mi oído y decir, "Hey Mami". A continuación, hay un clip de Melissa en su coche también. "Oye nena," dice ella. "¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?" A continuación, se corta de nuevo a mí. "Me conoces tan bien." Yo digo. "¿Por qué yo debería?" Melissa se burla. "Porque me amas." Respondo con confianza. "Bueno." Suspira en la derrota. Y después cuelgo el teléfono.

El siguiente clip está bastante bien. Este me muestra recogiendo las niñas y llevándolas a mi casa. No me sorprende cuando veo a mi padre preguntando por sus esposas, y luego yo dándoselas a él y el me dice que no son juguetes. Yo _estoy_ sorprendida que no tenga todas esas cosas que dijo sobre la cigüeña. En su lugar, todo ese discurso se salta y que sólo muestra la parte donde Pongo los ojos y me voy a mi habitación.

Ellos ponen cosas al azar. Al igual que Cat y Sinjin y hay incluso un poco de Rex.

Cuando regresan a mí, es oscuro y estoy abriendo la puerta a Melissa. Ella hace un comentario sobre mi falta de pantalones y yo sonrío, casi seductora hacía ella antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hasta mi habitación. Entonces hay un clip de Riley que sale de la habitación de invitados y entrar en mi habitación. Ella me pregunta qué estoy haciendo, y yo la soborno para mantenerlo en silencio, incluso le digo que no le diga Jade.

No puedo aguantar más. Corro hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Unos minutos más tarde hay un golpe en mi puerta. Lo ignoro. Sé que es Jade. Y sé que ella tiene que fingir estar enojado conmigo por "engañarla" a ella, pero yo no estoy de humor en este momento. Me siento como una completa y absoluta kaka.

"Vega". La oigo decir.

Todavía la ignoro, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre mi cara.

Escucho mi puerta cerrarse, y por un segundo me imagino que ella respetó mis deseos lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación y dejarme ser. Pero la conozco mejor. Jade no haría tal cosa.

La oigo acercarse. Yo fruncir el ceño y suspiro. Realmente sólo quiero que se vaya. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarme tener ésta? Sólo esta única.

"Vega". Ella dice de nuevo. Y todavía la ignoro.

La oigo venir un poco más cerca y puedo sentir que comienzo a enfadarme un poco con ella. ¿Tiene que ser tan molesta todo el tiempo? ¿No puede darme un poco de descanso aquí y allá? Ella no puede ver que yo no estoy de humor para hacer frente a esta cosa estúpida de relación que Yo misma obtuve estúpidamente?

Siento una inmersión en la cama y sé que se pondrá a horcajadas antes de que ella lo haga. Ella lo hace cada vez que la ignoro. Ella realmente odia ser ignorada. ¿Entonces qué hago? Yo _aún_ la ignoro.

Ella gruñe a la frustración y empieza a tirar de mis brazos. Ella tira por un tiempo pero lucho duro para mantenerlas en su lugar. Y gano ... un poco. Ella _deja_ de tirar después de un tiempo.

Me tenso, subconscientemente preparándome para lo que va a hacer a continuación, pero luego besa mi brazo y yo retrocedo un poco.

No esperaba eso.

Ella me besa una y otra vez. Mis muñecas, dedos, hasta que finalmente cedo. Me quito los brazos de mi cara.

"¿Qué?" Miro, o trato de todas formas todo lo que se necesita es que Jade tome mi cara y diga, "Bebé, qué está mal", y pierdo mi propósito. Extrañe tanto a ésta Jade.

"Me veía como una puta." Olfateo.

"¿Y qué?" dice suavemente. Inclinándose para besar mis labios. "Es sólo un programa de televisión. Todo el mundo sabe que no eres una puta."

Niego con la cabeza. Todo el mundo no sabe eso. Todo el mundo en el Sherwood High cree que lo soy.

"A quien importa de todos modos." Ella continúa. "Yo soy la que debería estar berreando como un recién nacido. ¿Vistelo que le hicieron a mi personaje?"

Solamente la miro, esperando a que se explique. No hay manera de que se vea afectada. Creo que ella parecía bastante hermosa todo el tiempo.

"Yo era prácticamente un felpudo lloricón. Y una novia insegura y celosa."

Sonrío un poco. Ella _es_ un poco de una novia insegura. Ella solía enojarse con Beck por todo. Una chica le marcó por número equivocado, Jade se enojó. Una chica dijo hola a él en los pasillos, Jade se enojó. Una maestra le dio crédito adicional, Jade se enojó. Era ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo.

"¿Ves?" Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. "No hay nada por lo cual molestarse. No eres una puta. Y no soy una perra lloricona que deja que su novia la engañe. Quiero decir, vamos. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes demasiado miedo de mí para intentar algo así, de todos modos"

A pesar no engañaría a Jade, la forma en que ella me lo dijo, suena absolutamente falso. No tengo miedo de ella.

"Eso no es cierto," Doy a conocer.

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, no tengo miedo"

"¿Oh?" repite, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La cojo por la cintura y me levanto un poco.

"Nop" digo, mordiendo su barbilla juguetonamente. Sólo, creo que la puede haber mordido un poco demasiado duro porque ella me muerde de nuevo... cosa que ella nunca hace porque sabe que no me gusta ser mordida.

"No me muerdas". Chasqueo.

"No me diga qué hacer!" Ella chasquea también. Entonces ella me muerde de nuevo!

"Jade ..." Le advierto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Es decir, yo entiendo, le mordí primero y no debes hacerle cosas a alguien que no te quisieras que alguien te hiciera a ti, pero ella es el monstruo a quien le gusta, no yo!

Ella sumerge su cabeza, a punto de morderme de nuevo, y eso es sólo... suficiente. He tenido suficiente.

Me doy la vuelta encima de ella, tomándola por sorpresa y la dejo ir.

"Para." Yo ordeno.

"¿O qué?"

Yo dudé un segundo. ¿Qué _voy_ a hacer si ella no se detiene?

Nada. Ella gana.

Me levanto y salto de la cama. Ella sigue en detrás de mi.

"¿A dónde vas?" me cuestiona.

"Fuera."

Abro la puerta y ella la cierra. "No te alejes de mí, Vega".

Pongo los ojos. Ella es mi novia. No mi madre. Puedo caminar lejos de ella si quiero. Abro la puerta otra vez, y ella la cierra de nuevo.

"Detente." Siseo. Abro la puerta otra vez.

"No me diga qué hacer!" ella trata de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero le dí un tirón a su mano.

Ella me empuja, y la empujo también, no tan duro como ella me empujó, pero todavía soy capaz de darle una sorpresa.

Entonces ella me empuja contra la pared muy duro. Gruño y aprieto mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras me hundo hasta el suelo y mantengo presionada la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Vega?"

No le contesto. Sólo sigo manteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Bebé?" Siento que se agacha delante de mí y agarrar mi cara con las dos manos.

Abro los ojos bruscamente. "Gotcha". Yo sonrío antes de tacklearla hacía abajo.

"Una buena." ella rueda los ojos, ahora quedan fuera de mí.

"Así que, ¿he ganado?" Sonrío.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí. Ella no va a decirlo.

La beso feliz

Y ella me muerde.

Estamos de vuelta a eso.

"¡Jade!"

"¿Qué?" ella me empuja, pero no me muevo.

Tomo sus manos y las clavo encima de su cabeza. " _No_ hagas eso."

Ella levanta sus cejas hacia mí. "El hecho de que te dejo encima de mí no quiere decir que puedes hablar conmigo de esa manera, y esto no significa que te dejaré presionar mis muñecas hacia abajo también."

Yo fruncir el ceño ante ella, levantando una ceja de la mía.

" _Déjame_ encima de ti." Meto la cabeza un poco y miro fijamente a sus ojos. "Mami, me llevó eso."

Ella parpadea hacia mí. Totalmente desprevenida.

Sonrío hacia ella, esperando a que supere su shock y traté de matarme. Y mientras ella está trabajando a su manera de salir de su estupor, me preparo, preparo para una pelea.

De repente, sus ojos se endurecen.

Sonrío aún más amplia.

Aquí vamos.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gruñe.

"No me digas qué hacer." Bromeé, tirando su frase favorita hacía ella.

Ella comienza a serpentear alrededor, moviéndose y sacudiéndose contra mí. No hay duda de que ella puede desalojarme y matarme. Pero tengo un poco de ventaja sobre ella. Uno, Que vi venir esto hace cinco minutos, y dos, que pude haberla engañado un poco. Pude haber estado consiguiendo un par de peleas con Trina y conseguir que ella me enseñe, sin darse cuenta, cómo luchar; desde el primer par de veces que Jade luchó hasta el suelo y casi me mata. Me di cuenta que tenía que aprender a defenderme, y esta, totalmente, dando sus frutos. Estoy por ganar en este momento.

Rodamos alrededor de un buen rato, antes de que realmente comience a ponerme un poco cansada y yo accidentalmente dejo una de sus piernas libres. Dios, ella tiene una gran cantidad de energía.

Luego se envuelve alrededor de mí y sé que si no consigo un dominio de esto pronto, ella va a atraparme y- mierda! La segunda pierna quedó libre.

Ella comienza exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí con sus muslos. Solté un jadeo en voz alta, pero aparte de eso, trato de concentrarse en conseguir salir de allí. Presiono en su cadera con una mano, y me sacudo y retuerzo mi forma de salida, al menos parcialmente. Envuelvo mi pierna libre alrededor de ella con fuerza, sujetándola hacia abajo en un lado.

Sonrío a su vez. Una abajo.

Sus ojos se abren y lo mismo ocurre con mi sonrisa. Apuesto a que pensó que me tenía.

Lo siguiente que sé, ella se inclina un poco y se muerde mi mejilla.

Joder. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a esta chica ...

Incluso antes de que pueda pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, y confía en mí, yo debería haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, saco mi mano hacia atrás y le pego dos veces en la parte posterior de su muslo desnudo.

Ella corta su respiración y cierra los ojos con fuerza. "Te voy a matar", ella amenaza. Lo cual me di cuenta tan pronto como mi mano dejó su piel.

Hay realmente sólo una de las dos cosas que puedo hacer en este momento. O me puedo rendir o jugar fuera.

Decido jugar fuera.

"Gané." Sonrío antes de besar sus labios profundamente.

"Lo que sea."

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Me giro a un lado. ¡Mierda! Se me olvidó cerrar la puerta otra vez y Melissa está de pie en la puerta.

"Esto es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida." Ella me mira boquiabierta. Me apresuro a levantarme de Jade y la encuentro en la puerta.

"No tenía ni idea de que fueras top (Activa). Podía jurarlo, yo había apostado mi vida... de hecho, Te recuerdo _diciendo_ que eres bottom (Pasiva). ¿Lo recuerdas? La cita doble conmigo, tu, Jade y Danny. Tú _dijiste_ que eras bottom."

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Frunzo el ceño hacia ella.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo lo hacen.. las dos están todavía completamente vestidas y tu totalmente..."

"¿Totalmente qué, Lissa?"

"¡Ella totalmente se vino!"

"No, ¡no lo hizo!" Protesto, mi cara va escarlata.

"Ah, sí? Entonces ¿qué es todo eso en el frente de sus pantalones?"

"¿Qué?" Miro hacia abajo y ahí está. Una gran mancha de humedad en la parte delantera de mis jeans."Es uh, el sudor." Contesto.

"Claro que lo es."

Miro hacia ella.

Ella me guiña el ojo y se aleja.

"¡Mantén tu boca cerrada!" Le grito tras ella.

Ella se ríe. La perseguiría, pero mis Jeans. El frente de ellos está todavía húmedo. Yo definitivamente necesito cambiarlos antes de ir abajo y enfrentar a las personas. Pero mi ropa está en mi habitación, y Jade todavía está ahí. ¿Cómo se supone que la enfrentaré? Prácticamente, accidentalmente la violé! Ella me seguía diciendo que bajara, y la luchaba contra mí, y me mordía y yo no la escuchaba.

Levanto la mano para llamar a mi puerta, pero luego se me ocurre que esta es mi habitación. Así que tomo una respiración profunda y entro.

"Vega!"

Me estremezco un poco.

"Dime por qué sigues teniendo esto."

Entrecierro los ojos ante lo que está sosteniendo en su mano y frunzo el ceño. Parece que un mechón de pelo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que es cabello; su cabello. El que corté cuando tuve que fingir ser Jade debido al proyecto que Sikowitz nos dio en mi primer día de clases.

Bien, ahora yo soy una violadora _y_ una espeluznante acosadora.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo revisando por mis cajones?" Le pregunto, cogiendo el mechón en su mano, pero ella saca su mano hacia atrás. Y apoya la otra en contra de mi estómago.

Quiero decir respaldar, darle un poco de espacio, pero ella me detiene antes de agarrar un puñado de mi camisa y me jala un poco más cerca.

"¿Qué me harás por revisar tus cajones? ¿Azotarme?"

Parpadeo hacia ella, mi cara lentamente va rojo. Creo que... ella está _coqueteando_ conmigo. Y ella está sonriéndome en la forma que creo... bueno, yo estoy teniendo esta sensación de que ella tal vez, un poco, le _gustó_ cuando yo um... cuando hice eso.

Dios que es un monstruo tal.

Yo alcanzo el mechón otra vez, un poco indecisa ésta vez y ella se aleja aún más, mientras que al mismo tiempo que empuja a su pecho... y me distraigo. Me gusta mirar, a sus tetas, hasta que se aclara la garganta.

 _Eres tan gay, Tori_.

No soy gay!

 _Sí lo eres_.

Uf, sí lo soy.

Y ya que hemos establecido que de hecho soy gay, Tomo otro vistazo en el pecho de mi novia antes de encontrar mis ojos con los de ella.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta, Vega?" Ella sonríe.

"O algunas" Yo replico, porque puedo coquetear de vuelta sin ningún problema. Entonces alcanzo el mechón de pelo otra vez. "Y mantente al margen de mis cajones." Yo ordeno.

"¿O?" Se muerde el labio.

Dios es tan sexy. Espera, respuesta. Se supone que debo responderle.

"No me hagas doblarte." Replico.

Ella se burla. "¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que me tiraras?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te pediría?" Contraataco, arrebatándole el pelo de la mano y vuelvo a colocarlo en su lugar. "No te metas en mis cajones."

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para fruncir el ceño a mí, pero creo que se divierte. Hay una pequeña contracción en la comisura de su boca. La beso y comienzo a bajarme los jeans.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Has sudado en mí." Le guiño antes de cambiarme.

Gracias a Dios he terminado cuando mi padre irrumpe en mi habitación.

"Tori!"

"Papá! Golpea!" Grito.

Él sonríe, totalmente no-afectado por mí gritándole. "Te traje un regalo." Él canta.

"¿Ahora?" Arrugo la frente. "No es mi cumpleaños."

"Soy un hombre de palabra."

"Eres la palabra? ¿Cuándo tu prometiste conseguirme un... oh no". Luego las saca detrás suyo. Un par de nuevas esposas brillantes.

"Agradable ¿verdad?" Me hace un guiño antes de tirarlos a mí. Yo las atrapo y noto que son de la buena clase. No las de plástico que él conseguía para mí cuando yo era pequeña. El tipo que viene con una llave pero no _realmente_ necesita una clave.

No se trata de acero inoxidable. Jade definitivamente necesitaría una llave para zafarse de estas; y al instante consigo una imagen de ella retorciéndose, desnuda, en la cama, incapaz de- gah

Las meto profundamente en el fondo de un cajón al azar antes de reclamar que tengo hambre y se dirigirme a un lugar público en el que puedo _no_ estar sola con mi novia en este momento porque voy a terminar violándola de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Victorious me pertenece, todo es propiedad y obra de Dan Schneider.

 **D2:** La historia no es mía, es solo una adaptación de la obra en inglés "Like Cats And Dogs" By: DisnickyX..

 ** _LA AUTORA DE LA HISTORIA disnickyX ME HA DADO LA AUTORIZACIÓN DESDE EL INICIO PARA TRADUCIR SU HISTORA._**

 **nota: Chicas, para las que no sepan, la historia original no está terminada y la autora no actualiza seguidamente pero lo hace, así que no se preocupen. Igualmente si tardo un poquito en actualizar no crean que no seguiré traduciendo si no que no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cuando Vega corre escaleras arriba, me sorprende un poco. No por toda la cosa de correr hacía el piso de arriba, sólo la sincronización. Honestamente esperaba que enloqueciera hace veinte minutos. Fue entonces cuando la escena enganchada entre ella y Cat se mostró.

No voy a mentir. Estaba bastante caliente. La forma en que Vega simplemente tiró de Cat en el armario y aparentemente tenía su modo con ella.

Ahora, me doy cuenta, se supone que debo estar celosa, pero cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente puede ver que era falso. Incluso si no hubiera visto la mirada de confusión y sorpresa en la cara de Vega cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba _supuestamente_ ocurriendo, (y tomó un puto momento para que la tonta se diera cuenta), aun así lo habría comprendido.

Honestamente, toda la escena fue mal hecha. Todo estaba implícito. Y me refiero a _todo_. No había ningún clip real del Cat y Vega haciendo nada sexual entre ellas. No besos, o manos tomadas, ni siquiera intercambiaron una maldita mirada lujuriosa. Vega y Cat no tenían ninguna química, ningún tipo de juego erótico antes de hacerlo. Solo vino de la nada. Lo que significa que, obviamente, se hizo para mostrar el grado promiscuo de Vega.

Pero las cosas implícitas... Los gemidos, los gritos, incluso los golpes fuertes, junto con la falta de confirmación visual, dejan mucho a la imaginación. Y tengo una imaginación bastante salvaje. Tan salvaje que fácilmente podía imaginarme allí con Vega en lugar de Cat.

Casi sería como la última vez qur Vega y yo estuvimos juntas en el armario. La forma en que la empujé contra la escalera, y tenía su pierna sobre mi hombro y mi cuerpo presionado contra el suyo mientras le estiraba ella-

"¿No irás a buscarla?"

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por nada menos que Melissa puta Belle. Realmente no puedo soportar a esa chica. Así que, ceño hacia ella, y ni siquiera a propósito. Es mi reacción natural a su puta cara. Especialmente en este momento.

Sus escenas con Vega fueron un poco, bueno, _un montón,_ más creíble. Tenían esa conexión, que hizo que mi mandíbula se contrajera nerviosa. Sus miradas no eran falsas o editadas y su intimidad y era muy _muy_ palpable. Pero, tengo que asumir que si era falsa la escena de Cat con Vega, entonces también lo era la pelirroja.

Pelirroja levanta una ceja y apunta a subir las escaleras, hacia el espacio en donde mi novia desapareció. "Icky está teniendo un colapso. ¿Vas a ir a manejarlo o qué?"

Dios, odio que llame a Vega así. Es irritante como el infierno. Pero lo más importante, realmente odio que me digan qué hacer. Y el hecho de que la Pelirroja es quien me dice qué hacer simplemente me pone en un estado de ánimo asesino. No es que no sé que debo ir a mi novia cuando ella está molesta. Iba a hacerlo con el tiempo, ¡joder!

"Bien, lo haré." La pelirroja pone los ojos y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Si esta chica piensa que la dejaré arriba cerca de _mi_ novia, a solas, después de lo que acabo de ver...

 _Pero era falso, Jade. Tú lo sabes._

Jodete, Tori.

Empujo a la pelirroja a un lado y piso mi camino por las escaleras, maldiciendo a Vega todo el tiempo. Tal vez no tiene la culpa de que los productores editaran el espectáculo de la manera que lo hicieron, pero es culpa de ella por haberles dado tanto material. Ella y Melissa sólo tienen demasiada puta química. Y no sólo en la pantalla, pero fuera de la pantalla también. Te lo Juro, cada vez que hablan entre sí, es como si estuvieran preparándose para un orgasmo cerebral o algo.

Cuando llamo a la puerta de Vega, ella me ignora. No me gusta eso, pero me lo esperaba de todas formas. Ella _está_ molesta después de todo.

Dios, esto está al revés. Yo soy la que debería estar molesta. De acuerdo con "The Wood", ella me engañó con dos chicas diferentes. Sin olvidar, todo el "coqueteo" que hizo con otras chicas _y chicos_ al azar. Sin embargo, _yo soy_ quien la está checando.

No llamo de nuevo, ya que sería inútil. Ella, obviamente, quiere estar sola, así que sólo abro la puerta.

Ella _todavía_ no me reconoce.

"¡Vega!" Chasqueo.

Nada.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirijo hacia ella.

Ella suspira. Yo no la escucho, pero hay este profundo desinflo de su pecho que lo sugiere. Tal vez ella piensa que salí. Tal vez está aliviada de que la he dejado.

"Vega". Llamo de nuevo, sólo para hacerle saber que todavía estoy aquí.

Aún nada.

Yo _realmente_ odio esta puta mierda

Piso fuerte mi camino hacia ella, ruidosamente, por lo que me oirá ir y sabrá cuán irritada estoy. Pero todavía no recibo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella. _Todavía_ me ignora.

Me subo en la cama con ella y a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto, pero se ha convertido oficialmente en un hábito para mí cuando mi novia me está ignorando.

Ella aún me ignora. Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración y tiré de su brazo, pero ella lucha. Tiro de nuevo, y de nuevo, yendo absolutamente a nada con ella.

Lo Juro, esta chica... ella es tan malditamente terca.

 _Pero te gusta eso, ¿recuerdas?_

Cállate, Tori.

Dios la odio. Ella no puede ver que estoy tan jodido ocupada. Estoy encima de esta chica estúpida, tratando de sacarla y jugar y mi conciencia me quiere recordar esos sueños de mierda que he estado teniendo durante la semana pasada. Aquellos en los que de Vega está encima de mí y-

Niego con la cabeza y claro mis pensamientos. Ese no es el tipo de Vega que estoy tratando ahora. Estoy tratando con la única real. La sensible. Y tengo una idea.

Me inclino y beso su brazo suavemente.

Ella retrocede un poco, pero sigo adelante, queriendo que se relaje; mostrarle que me importa y todas esas cosas. Le beso el codo, muñecas, dedos, hasta que _finalmente_ quita sus brazos de su cara.

Un comentario grosero y sarcástico está en la punta de la lengua, pero echo un vistazo a su cara y no puedo soltarlo. Nunca he sido del tipo de patear cachorros. Y Vega tiene esta... mirada.

Realmente odio esa cara. Me hace sentir cosas. Como protectora y mierda. En serio voy a tener que matar a alguien por haberla lastimado. Además, está esta pequeña contracción contra mi corazón. No es exactamente dolor, pero no es precisamente agradable tampoco. No sé qué coño es, pero es sólo... no sé. Sólo no me puta gusta.

"¿Qué?" ella mira. Al menos creo que es una mirada fulminante; pero la "mirada" ... Es totalmente un jodido resplandor, dándole un aspecto aún más penoso que antes.

Yo acuno su cara con las dos manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Bebé ¿qué pasa?" Es casi una súplica al final. Necesito que me diga lo que está mal con ella para que pueda darme prisa y arreglarlo; deshacerme de esa maldita "mirada".

"Me veía como una puta." Ella huele.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. ¿Eso de nuevo? Realmente necesito averiguar por qué ella odia ser llamada una puta, porque esto definitivamente no es una reacción normal de una chica a un insulto común que las chicas reciben en secundaria. Pero primero lo primero. Deshacerse de la "mirada".

Me inclino un poco más. "¿Y qué?" Yo susurro. Luego, beso sus labios suavemente. "Es sólo un programa de televisión. Todo el mundo sabe que no eres una puta."

Ella niega con la cabeza un poco, y parece que está a punto de protestar un poco más, así que le interrumpo.

"A quién le importa de todos modos." Continúo. "Yo soy la que debería estar berreando como un recién nacido. ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi personaje?"

Ella no contesta, pero puedo decir que está empezando a sentirse un poco mejor. La "mirada" está empezando a desaparecer y sus manos ya no están a sus lados, ahora descansan suavemente sobre mis muslos desnudos; que en realidad se siente muy bien. Aunque sería mucho mejor si ella h-

 _Concéntrate, Jade!_

Joder, odio cuando esa perra está en lo correcto.

"Yo era prácticamente un felpudo lloricón _. Y_ una novia insegura y celosa." Sigo sin perder el ritmo.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y siento sus manos levantarse un poco y cómo ella comienza a jugar, distraídamente, con el dobladillo de la falda; el cual apenas se despeja una octava parte de mis muslos en este momento.

"¿Ves?" Me las arreglo para devolverle la sonrisa, en lugar de gemir.

Tengo que mantener la calma. No creo que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que lo está haciendo. No hay brillo pícaro o burlón en sus ojos, ella sólo me mira con esperanza. Pendiente de cada palabra. Cuenta conmigo para hacer que se sienta mejor. Puedo hacer eso por ella, pero bajo mis términos.

"No hay nada por lo cual molestarse." Me obligo a continuar. "No eres una puta. Y no soy una perra llorona que deja que su novia le engañe. Quiero decir, vamos. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes demasiado miedo de mí para intentar algo así, de todos modos " Termino, sabiendo si eso va a agitar sus plumas, si la llamo miedosa.

"Eso no es cierto." Ella levanta la voz, justo en el clavo.

"¿Oh?" Parpadeo, todavía tratando de mantener mi frialdad. Realmente deseo que se dé cuenta de donde sus manos están en este momento y lo que están haciendo; porque ya no están jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo de mi falda por más tiempo. Están _bajo_ mi falda, en mis muslos haciendo círculos lentos con sólo la punta de las uñas. Está volviéndome _loca_!

"Sí, no tengo miedo."

"¿Oh?" Repito, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo que realmente quiero es ser capaz de cruzar las piernas también.

Una vez más, me encuentro luchando contra un gemido cuando sus manos se elevan aún más en mi cuerpo, entonces ella rodea mi cintura y la utiliza como palanca para levantarse a sí misma.

"Nop". Ella responde antes de morder mi barbilla.

Dios, ¿La mataría darme un puto beso de vez en cuando? Nunca me besa. Si lo hace, es con tan poca pasión que bien podría estar besando a su abuela. Ella no intenta meter su lengua en mi boca a menos que yo comience.

Se podría pensar que lo había intentado tan sólo una vez durante el rodaje. Al menos para reiterar el hecho de que soy su novia a los espectadores de por ahí. Pero no lo hizo. Y lo que es peor, los productores de "The Wood" lo notaron también.

Había una escena donde se mostró un montón de clips de parejas besándose, como las putas parejas normales hacen, y luego se mostró como Vega siempre me estaba mordiendo.

Sólo pensar en ello me pone un poco enojada y le muerdo de regreso. Veremos cuánto le gusta esto.

Ella no lo hace.

 _Tú eres la única a quien le gusta, tonta_.

Jódete, Tori.

"No me muerdas". Vega chasquea.

"¡No me digas qué hacer!" Contraataco antes de morder de nuevo.

"Jade...", advierte. Frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera regañando a algún maldito niño de preescolar y en serio enfurezco. Me inclino hacia delante, lista para morder de nuevo, porque no voy a dejar que me diga qué hacer.

De repente, me encuentro debajo de ella y ella está mirándome. Joder, esto es como en mis sueños. Me muevo un poco, tratando de cerrar mis piernas, para que no le moje ni nada cuando… ella gruñe, "Para".

"¿O qué?" Yo jadeo. Mi Dios, ella es sexy cuando se pone así. Si ella fuera a inclinarse hacia abajo y me mordiera yo totalmente me-

De repente, ella escala de mí, en dirección a la puerta. Me incorporo. ¿A dónde coño va? Vengo aquí para animarla y ella tiene el descaro para enojarse conmigo.

Salto fuera de la cama y la sigo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Exijo.

"Fuera."

¿fuera? _¿Afuera?_ Juro esta chica...

Ella abre la puerta. La cierro. "No te alejes de mí, Vega". Gruño.

Ella aún está de espaldas a mí pero sé, _yo sé_ , ella simplemente rodó los ojos. Me encabrona aún más. Lo hizo en el show también. Me ignoró, me rechazó, odiaba eso.

"Detente." sisea con rabia antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo.

"¡No me digas qué hacer!" Chasqueo, casi literalmente a punto de estallar y perder la puta mente. Esta chica va a darme unas malditas úlceras. ¡Lo juro!

Trato de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero entonces da un tirón a mi mano y yo la empujo. No me gusta la forma en que me trata. Es como si ella no se acuerda de lo que soy. Necesita un recordatorio de que así sea.

Ella me empuja de vuelta.

Mis ojos se amplían. No sé por qué me sorprende. Mi novia se ha vuelto un poco más audaz con el tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo, pero estoy a cargo joder. Y con este singular pensamiento corriendo por mi cabeza, la empujo realmente fuerte.

Ella golpea la pared con un ruido sordo. Luego se aprieta en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se desliza hacia abajo, apretando los ojos cerrados con fuerza .

Joder.

"¿Vega?" Yo lo llamo.

Sin respuesta. Joder, joder, maldición, joder. No fue mi intención... yo no estaba tratando de... joder!

"¿Bebé?" Me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella y agarro su cara con las dos manos, incluso estoy a punto de disculparme cuando ella abre los ojos.

"Gotcha". Ella sonríe, y luego ella está encima de mí. Estoy tan aliviada que no tuvo un daño cerebral que ni siquiera me enojo con ella. No puedo.

"Una buena." Pongo los ojos. "Ahora bájate de mí."

"Así que, ¿he ganado?" Ella sonríe.

Entrecierro los ojos en ella. Si ella está esperando la confirmación, ella va a estar esperando para el próximo milenio. Supongo que ella lo sabe porque se inclina y me da un beso en la barbilla.

Me irrita. Quiero un beso real. No cualquier mierda que se supone que eso fue. Y me molesta que no me dé lo que quiero. Así que le muerdo nuevamente, en la mejilla derecha.

"¡Jade!" chilla con rabia. Como si me importara.

"¿Qué?" Frunzo el ceño hacia ella desafiante antes de empujar a su pecho, deseando que se baje ahora. No estoy de humor para estar cerca de ella.

Pero Vega agarra ambas manos de forma rápida y los ha depositado encima de mi cabeza antes de que yo pueda darme cuenta que la chica no se salió como yo puta le dije que hiciera

" _No hagas eso."_ Ella gruñe a mí, ojos estrechos e intensos.

Maldita sea.

Trato de presionar mis muslos juntos para evitar que se moje. No funciona. Tengo que distraer a Vega de lo que está pasando allí abajo, de modo Alzo las cejas y digo: "El hecho de que te dejo encima de mí no quiere decir que puedes hablar conmigo de esa manera, y eso no quiere decir voy a dejar que presiones mis muñecas hacia abajo también".

Ella frunce el ceño y creo que va a dejar que me vaya hasta que ella se inclina más cerca, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "¿ _Dejarme_ encima de ti? Mami, yo te tomé."

Tomar. Esa palabra activan algo en mí y al instante me acuerdo de mis sueños, los que he estado teniendo por alrededor de una semana consecutiva ahora. Van todos más o menos igual:

Yo y Vega estamos discutiendo sobre algo estúpido, como siempre lo hacemos. Entonces, por alguna razón me subo encima de ella. No sé por qué, simplemente parece que me gusta estar encima de ella. Yo le grito un poco más hasta que finalmente digo algo que le fastidia de repente da la vuelta, y luego ella está encima de mí ahora. Al igual como lo mucho que me gusta estar sobre ella, no es tan malo estar debajo de ella tampoco. Pero sólo porque me las arreglo para decir algo duro contra ella es que ella se enoja, y yo me mojo porque una loca Vega es una sexy Vega. Muy pronto ella mira allí abajo, y sé que es porque ella sabe que me he puesto toda húmeda. Trato de ocultarlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Ella me da una sonrisa burlona y pone la mano ahí abajo. No tengo ni idea de cómo pierdo mi ropa interior, pero siempre se ha ido en ese momento. Es aquí cuando se entera de que soy virgen. Se detiene, me mira fijamente a los ojos, y yo _siempre_ digo "Tómala" Y lo hace. Ella toma mi virginidad y no duele lo que todas las chicas dicen que hace. Es la mejor sensación del mundo, intensa y satisfactoria. Hasta que me despierto, empapada en sudor y la humedad.

No me gusta sudar.

Y no me gusta mojarme. Es vergonzoso. Pero siento que está pasando ahora. Me estoy mojando. Y Vega solo está haciéndose tonta encima de mí. ¿Cómo es que yo me pongo toda cachonda cada vez que estamos en una posición como esta, sin embargo, ella siempre está _completamente_ inafectada?

Esa es otra cosa que me irrita de ella. Ella nunca parece encenderse por mí. "¡Aléjate de mí!" Gruño amenazante, repentinamente sólo quiero ir a casa y venirme yo misma **1**. Entonces, ¿qué si ella no tiene ese tipo de reacciones hacia a mí. No es como si nosotras en _realidad_ estamos saliendo.

"No me digas qué hacer." Vega se burla de mí. Y lo entiendo. Está siendo linda, lanzando mi frase favorita de vuelta a mí, pero no estoy de humor para lindo. Estoy de ánimos para sexo. Y ella no, porque ella está en el puto modo lindo. Así que la necesito para quitar esta mierda fuera de mí.

Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mí, atrapando mis piernas cerradas, lo cual es bueno, pero todavía necesito que ella se baje de mí. La empujo y ella me empuja de vuelta. Me muevo un poco más, retorciéndome, comenzando a desesperarme.

Podría gritarle, pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que está disfrutando de esto, y otra parte de mí misma que también está orgullosa de dejarla verme nerviosa y con pánico. Así que me quedo callada. Tan tranquila como pueda. Hay un gemido aquí, un jadeo allí, un gruñido en el medio, y el puto sudor.

Yo _odio_ sudar.

Me pone lo suficientemente molesta como para darme otra ráfaga de energía. Me muevo con mayor ferocidad. Yo sé que ella se está empezando a cansar. Hemos estado yendo en esto durante un tiempo.

Finalmente, tengo una de mis piernas libres. Pero no es tan satisfactorio como pensé que sería. No me he puesto más cerca de ser liberada. Me he puesto a mí misma más cerca de Villa-cachonda, porque ahora Vega tiene un pierna entre las mías y su rodilla se mantiene cepillándose contra mí.

Me retuerzo aún más, más desesperada que nunca por salir de este lío. Me las arreglo para conseguir mi otra pierna libre y es posiblemente la peor y la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. La mejor porque ahora ella está completamente entre mis piernas y se siente muy bien tenerla allí, cepillándose contra mí. La peor porque no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Ella cree que estamos "luchando".

Comienzo a apretar, pensando que tal vez si la sofoco, va a darse por vencida.

Ella no lo hace. Ella pone una mano en mi cadera, clavándola abajo y comienza a retorcerse alrededor como una maniática. ¿Puede decirse estimulación? ¡Mierda! Después, se libra una pierna y la envuelve alrededor de mí, y está empujando la otra contra mí otra vez.

Yo jadeo. No estoy exactamente segura de cuánto tiempo voy a ser capaz de no perder la cabeza.

¡Tengo que hacer algo! Así que me apoyo, y la muerdo. En mi cabeza, mi mensaje es claro. Estás haciendo algo que no me gusta, así que hago algo que no te gusta. Tal vez ella captará el mensaje. Tal vez a ella saltará fuera de mí y se apagará la tormenta.

Ella no lo hace. La veo tirar de su mano hacia atrás y pienso... no. Ella no se atrevería.

Un movimiento en la puerta me llama la atención. Es la puta pelirroja. Vega no cerró la puerta de vuelta. Y antes de que pueda decirle que se baje de mí de nuevo, lo siento. Dos manotadas rápidas a la parte de atrás de mi muslo desnudo. La razón por la que tuvo buen acceso, se debe a que mi falda se ha deslizado todo el camino hasta el ombligo.

Y la maldita Melissa lo vio. "Te voy a matar". Gruño.

"Gané." Ella sonríe, y me da uno de esos rápidos besos de abuela

"Lo que sea." Pongo los ojos. Ni siquiera me importa estar molesta por eso en este momento porque la pelirroja lo vio. Vio a Vega encima de mí y vio a Vega azotarme. Este tiene que ser uno de los peores días de mi vida!

"¡Oh Dios mío!" la pelirroja chilla, aún en la puerta. Uno pensaría que se iría y nos daría un poco de privacidad. Los ojos de Vega se ensanchan y se da la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

"Eso fue lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida." Ella chorrea. Lo siguiente que sé es, Vega arrastrándose torpemente fuera de mí y corriendo a la puerta. Luego cierra la puerta tras de sí misma. Pero no antes de que yo escuche a la Pelirroja decir algo acerca de no saber que Vega era top.

Me quedé echada por un segundo recuperando el aliento, todavía un poco cansada de lo que Vega me acaba de hacer pasar. Pero me siento un poco mejor. Pelirroja piensa que Vega y yo estabamos follando. Puedo trabajar con eso.

Entonces me levanto. No me puedo sentar allí por siempre. Especialmente no mientras me siento tan sudorosa y esas cosas. Me acerco a la cómoda de Vega y empiezo a explorar en ellos. No soy fisgona. Estoy encontrando algo para ponerme. Pero encuentro algo más que ropa en el primer cajón que abro. Está sentado justo en la parte superior. Y es un ziplock2. En ella, está un mechón de pelo. Cabello castaño. Mi pelo.

¿Ella lo guardó?

Y tengo la sensación de que tal vez no está afectada por mí, como yo por ella. Tal vez ella lo muestra de una manera diferente. Pero ya que esta fue hace casi dos meses, tal vez ella es sólo un bicho raro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y mi novia entra.

"¡Vega!" Yo grito. "Dime por qué sigues teniendo esto." Exijo, sosteniendo el ziplock para que ella vea.

Ella entrecierra un poco y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Entonces puedo ver un clic.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo revisando mis cajones?" Ella chilla. Su cara se ha ido carmesí y me hace bien saber que ella está completamente mortificada. Ella intenta arrebatar el cabello, pero coloco mi mano fuera de su alcance, pegando mi otra mano contra su estómago.

Ella da un paso atrás pero empuño su camisa y tiro de ella más cerca, así que me puede oír claramente cuando bajo la voz unas cuantas octavas.

"¿Qué me harás por revisar tus cajones?" Murmuro. "¿Azotarme?"

Su cara se pone aún más roja, pero tengo que darle crédito. Ella no apartó la mirada de mí. Ni una sola vez.

Ella llega por el ziplock de nuevo, pero me tire hacia atrás aún más. Y luego baja sus ojos. Y ella está mirando a mis tetas. Como mirar directamente, al igual que si estuviera hipnotizada.

Me aclaro la garganta y trato de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que quiere pintar mi cara.

Ella mira hacia arriba por un breve segundo antes de que sus ojos se bajen de nuevo hasta mis tetas. Entonces ella finalmente me mira a los ojos.

Oh. Mi. Dios. En realidad, descaradamente me registró.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta, Vega?" Bromeo.

"O algunas" Ella dice. Parpadeo hacia ella. Demasiada sorprendida para creer que oí lo que acabo de oír; hasta que llega para el ziplock de nuevo. Se ve un poco molesta cuando no lo entrego. Y Dios sabe que me encanta una Vega irritada. "Y mantente al margen de mis cajones" Ella me dice, tratando de alcanzar de nuevo.

Me muerdo el labio "¿O?"

"No me hagas doblarte" Ella gruñe, pero hay esta pequeña luz de travesura en sus ojos. Ella está jugando conmigo. Así qhe juego también .

"¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que me tires?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te pediría?" ella contrarresta, y yo realmente no esperaba esta. Estoy muy sorprendida de que en realidad logra arrebatar el ziplock de mi mano y mete esa cosa de nuevo en su tocador. "No te metas en mis cajones." Y añade, como si eso es definitivo. Al igual que ella es verdaderamente la líder de esta relación.

Quiero ceñir hacia ella, pero no soy tan exitosa. Ella tiene sus momentos en los que no sé... no tengo que fingir tan difícil como ella. No me malinterpreten. Sé que la deseo, pero desearla y que me guste son dos cosas separadas.

Ella picotea mis labios y comienza a quitarse sus jeans. Como cuando ella hace eso. No me gusta eso. Pero me gusta verla sin ropa puesta, y antes de que pueda atraparme mirándola cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y le pregunto lo que está haciendo.

"Tu has sudado en mí." Ella guiña, entonces ella se comienza a cambiar. UGH, me gustaría que lo olvidara.

De repente Papá Vega, irrumpe en la habitación. Sin tocar en absoluto.

"Tori!" Exclama con entusiasmo.

"¡Papá! Golpea!" Ella grita de nuevo.

Él no parece en lo más mínimo darse cuenta y continúa como si no hubiera dicho nada. "Te traje un regalo." Dice, con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Ahora? No es mi cumpleaños." Ella frunce el ceño. Pongo los ojos. ¿ A quién le importa si es su cumpleaños? Un regalo es un regalo.

"Soy un hombre de palabra." Él explica. Que sólo sirve para confundir aún más a Vega.

Curioso.

"¿De palabra? ¿Cuándo tu prometiste conseguirme un ... oh no". Ella se tambalea.

Oh, tengo que ver lo que es ahora.

Luego se saca un par de esposas.

Mi mandíbula se cae. ¿Habla en serio? ¿el seriamente le consiguió a su "bebé" un par de esposas? Él sabe lo que vamos a hacer con ellas, ¿verdad? Él tiene que saber, así que... qué diablos es ... .lo que esto significa? Estoy tan confundida. Se supone que los padres deben decirle a sus hijos que el sexo es malo, ¿verdad?

Pues bien, Joy no me dice nada cada vez que nos "atrapa" a Vega y yo juntas. Ella realmente no dice mucho a todos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no me la imagino con nosotras comprando un strap3 pronto.

"Agradable ¿verdad?" Le hace un guiño a ella. Cuando él las lanza, Vega las atrapa y las examina un poco antes de ponerse nerviosa y empujarlas en un cajón. Entonces ella sale corriendo de la habitación y me deja aquí.

Eso está bien para mí, bueno, en realidad no lo está. Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella acerca de su nuevo juguete; pero puedo entender que ella está incomoda con eso. Así que me tomo a mí misma para ir a través de su cajón, al igual que ella me dijo que no lo hiciera, y lo tomo.

{O ~~~ ~~~}

Robar las esposas de Vega era una buena idea. Ella nunca va a utilizarlas. De hecho, ella ni se dará cuenta que las ha perdido.

Yo, sin embargo, tenía planes sobre el uso de ellas. Este fin de semana, de hecho, pero eso no va a ocurrir.

Maldita Joy tiene que salir esta semana. Ella afirma que es realmente importante. Que ella podría perder su trabajo si no va. Y no necesito que me recuerden lo que me sucedería si Joy pierde su trabajo. Ella está pagando por mí para que vaya a Hollywood Arts. Así que si no hay trabajo para Joy, significa que no hay Hollywood Arts para Jade.

Eso no es tan malo. La parte mala es que ella no puede llevar a sus rechazos con ella Tengo que cuidarlas. Por lo tanto no habrá sexo este fin de semana. No cuando esas mocosas no tienen a su madre para entretenerlas. Apuesto a que van a llamar a mi puerta cada cinco minutos. Dios, me estoy consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo.

"¡Jade!" Joy me grita desde abajo.

"¡Joy!" Yo grito de vuelta.

"¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?!"

Exhalo fuertemente y hago mi camino hacia la planta baja. Si ella me pregunta si tengo todo lo que necesito para cuidar de los palos de golf una maldita vez más...

"¿Hay algo más que necesites? Cualquier cosa que puedas recordar y que se me ha olvidado?" Ella pide distraídamente mientras corre alrededor de la sala de estar y empaca y desempaca cosas de último minuto..

UGH!

"Vamos a ver, hay dinero para la pizza." comprueba la mesa. "Las sobras en la nevera". Ella corre a la cocina y comprueba, supongo. "Servicio de lavandería está hecho." No sé por qué se va a la sala de lavandería. Si la ropa no se ha hecho, la ropa no estaría allí. Estaría arriba, en nuestras habitaciones.

Ella regresa y se para frente a mí, lista para flechar con algunas instrucciones de última hora. No la deje sacar una palabra.

"Simplemente ya déjalo!" Grito. "Puedo cuidar de las mocosas."

Ella está completamente imperturbable por mis gritos mientras saca su teléfono de su bolsillo. "Tal vez pueda lograr que Tori venga."

No, ella no lo hizo.

"¡No es una ciencia exacta!" Yo casi grito. "Darles de comer, vestirlas, ponerlas a dormir!"

"Y la escuela Jade! Tienen que ir a la escuela!" Ella se asusta de mí.

Como si yo no lo sabía. Pero esta mujer me está dando un dolor de cabeza. Así que le digo lo que ella quiere oír así ella puede salir mi puto cabello.

"Bien Joy. Voy a traer a Vega. Ella puede pasar todo el fin de semana."

"¡Eso es genial!" La cara de Joy se ilumina de puro alivio. Besa mi frente. Realmente odio cuando hace eso. Luego besa a sus mocosas y , finalmente, sale por la puerta.

Tan pronto como ella se ha ido, empieza. Amber deambula cerca de mí, me da palmaditas en la cadera y dice, "¿Jade?"

"¡No!" Yo grito. Ella salta y sus ojos crecen tan grandes como pelotas de béisbol. Apuesto a que se orinó un poco en pantalones.

 _Eso no es agradable, Jade._

Jódete, Tori.

Pero la perra me sigue fastidiando hasta que siento que tengo que encontrar a cosa dos y ver qué demonios quería. LA atrapo a mitad de su camino por las escaleras..

"¿Qué quieres?" Exijo.

Ella salta y da un pequeño chillido. "Nada." Ella niega con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Lamento haberte molestado." Antes de, prácticamente, salir huyendo de mí.

No me importa. No me importa. No me importa.

 _Obviamente, lo haces_.

Lo que sea. Pongo los ojos y me dirijo hacia el dormitorio de los palos de golf.

"¿Qué deseas, Moco?" Le pido a su puerta.

Amber no me mira. Sólo dice que ella no quería nada antes de pedir a Riley que le ayude a poner unas trenzas en su cabello. No es un truco complicado, pero la chica es un poco retrasada así que generalmente Joy le ayuda. Sólo, que Joy no está aquí en este momento.

"No." Riley responde rápidamente, de inmediato, casi antes de que Amber pueda decirle lo que quiere.

Yo no puedo evitar pensar en que Vega lo haría si estuviera aquí.. O al menos me haría hacerlo.

Así que voy a la pequeña pre terd y puse un par de trenzas en su pelo. Ella está usando extensiones verdes hoy, como las mías. Si tuviera tiempo suficiente, me gustaría cambiar las mías sólo por esa razón.

 _Dios, estás siendo una gilipollas_ **4** _hoy._

Pongo los ojos. Una cosa es Tori dándome órdenes, y otra es que me insulte. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer con ella? Exactamente, nada.

"Jade! ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela!" Amber tira de mi mano.

La arrebato lejos de ella.

"O podemos no ir a la escuela." Riley me da una sonrisa de esperanza.

Pongo los ojos y guio a las pequeñas preterds a mi coche. No hay manera en el infierno que dejaría que faltaran a la escuela.

"¡Convoco el frente!" una exclama.

"¡Tú te sentaste adelante ayer!" la otra réplica.

"Ambas se sientan en la parte de atrás."

Riley me da el ojo del hedor. Amber parece pensar que es justo. Como si me importa de cualquier manera.

Las ignoro a ambas durante todo el viaje. Hasta que consiguen salir del coche. Riley salta hacia afuera sin mirar atrás, pero Amber me dice adiós.

No digo nada y ella duda por un segundo antes de levantarse. Es tal vez tres segundos antes de que Tori me tenga llamando a Amber de nuevo a mi coche. Me deslizo y agacho la cabeza por la ventanilla del pasajero y grito su nombre. Ella viene corriendo de regreso, aunque no estaba muy lejos para empezar. Veo a Riley parada, esperando con impaciencia a su hermana.

Cuando la cara de Cosa Dos está muy cerca de la mía, le digo que tenga un buen día, para ser buena, y todas esas otras cosas.

Se le ilumina la cara a la chica

"¡Lo haré!" brota con fuerza. Sólo irritante, es lo que esa niña es.

Luego dice adiós y me da un beso rápido, y no en la mejilla. Mis ojos se abren, y también lo hacen los de ella. "¡Lo siento!" chilla, claramente angustiada. Yo sólo Parpadeo hacia ella, todavía tratando de calcular lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Tori siempre... cuando nos despedimos ella siempre ..." ella tropieza, con la cara roja y súper-saltando de un pie a otro. "¡Lo siento!" llora de nuevo.

"¿Vega te besa?" Le pregunto, pero ella no me escucha. Ella ya se ha ido. Ella corre para alcanzar a su hermana.

No están demasiado lejos y oigo a Riley decir, "¿Tu besaste a Jade?"

Amber asiente con la cabeza miserablemente. "¿Qué está mal contigo?" Riley continúa.

Un coche hace sonar el claxon detrás de mí, pero lo ignoro. Voy a pasar cuando quiera.

Otro toque de bocina.

No puedo dejar de echar humo. Vega no puede besarme, pero ella puede besar a los palos de golf.

Otro bocinazo.

No son siquiera parte del trato. Se supone que Vega debe salir conmigo, no con mi familia entera!

Otro claxon. Yo no voy por ahí besando a mamá o papá Vega, y aseguro como el infierno que no tengo ningún trato con la otra Vega.

Conduzco, probablemente queriendo llegar a la escuela temprano por primera vez en mi vida porque sé que Vega estará allí.

Y ella está. Si yo estaba con el ceño fruncido antes, ahora estoy matando a la gente con mi mirada porque el puto Ryder está en el casillero de Vega, y ella está sonriendo a la pieza sucia de porquería.

Piso fuerte mi camino hacia ella. Cuando se da cuenta de que estoy a su lado, no pierde el ritmo.

"Hey Mami", dice antes de darme una puta mordida.

"Dame tu brazo." Yo ordeno. Lo hace, como siempre, y felizmente también. ¿Ella no ve que estoy seriamente fuera de mí?

"Jade, demasiado apretado." Ella jadea, sin duda refiriéndose al agarre que tengo en su muñeca. Al igual que me importa un carajo.

La empujo hacia el baño más cercano. Ya está ocupado.

"¡Fuera!" Yo grito a dos niñas mayores. Todas ellas casi se golpean unas a otras tratando de salir lo suficientemente rápido. Entonces escucho la descarga del inodoro y una desagradable chica de primer año sale corriendo sin lavarse las manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Vega pide, preocupación por toda su cara mientras se frota distraídamente su muñeca. Y antes de que Tori pueda hacer que me sienta mal por maltratar Vega, un flujo de palabras sale de mi boca.

"Pensé que te dije que te mantengas alejada de ese tipo!"

"¿Quién, Ryder?"

"Sí, maldito Ryder."

"¡Idioma!" Sisea a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me importa un comino mi puto idioma. Incluso Tori no me está molestando al respecto en este momento.

"Y si no te diste cuenta", continúa. "Estaba en mi casillero. ¿Qué se supone que haga, ignorarlo?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamo. "No hacerle caso, decirle que te estabas meando, golpearlo, algo, _cualquier cosa,_ pero sonreírle!

"Se llama ser educada, Jade! Soy una persona agradable. No todo el mundo puede ser como tú!"

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Ella me sonríe. Aunque no directamente. Es una de esas sonrisas que me da cuando en realidad no _quiere_ sonreír a mí, pero ella simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Y sé por qué ella está sonriendo. Sonaba igual que Cat. Gracias a Dios que es el único hábito Cat que me contagió.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Yo suspiro, tratando de llevar los estribos hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes, no voy." Esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta. Y de repente mi temperamento estalló de nuevo.

"No ir a donde, Vega?" Gruño.

"Jade ...", suspira.

"No ir a donde, Vega?" Repito amenazante, dando unos pasos hacia ella. No paro hasta que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para juntar el pecho con ella si inhala demasiado profundo. Mi intento de deliberadamente hacerla sentir incómoda es satisfactorio. Gira la cabeza, incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Le tomo de la barbilla y hago que me vea a la cara.

Ella da un ligero tirón de su cabeza, escapando del agarre que tengo sobre ella antes de contestar.

"Está teniendo una fiesta esta noche, pero no voy."

"Maldición, no irás ." Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí. A ella nunca le ha gustado que le diga que hacer, y por un segundo creo que me va a decir que ella va a la fiesta de ese gilipollas de todos modos. Pero dice: "¿por qué no te agrada, de todos modos?" en lugar.

"¿Por qué no te gusta ser llamada una puta?" Desvié automáticamente.

Yo no tenía intenciones de pedirle eso tan bruscamente, pero acaba de salir antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Ella jadea y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse brillantes. hay dolor en todo su rostro. Y la "mirada".

"Sólo no es una palabra agradable." Ella responde con evasivas, dando un paso atrás de mí.

Soy consciente de que es un tema delicado para ella, y que ella no quiere hablar de ello. Lo soy; pero de todos modos la presiono.

Tomo dos pasos adelante y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola allí. "¿No es una palabra bonita?" Cuestiono.

"Sí." Ella deja caer la cabeza y apoya ambas manos contra mi estómago.

"¿Vega?"

Ella mantiene su cabeza hacia abajo, ignorándome.

Suena la campana, y ella lanza un suspiro de alivio. Si realmente piensa que voy a dejarla ir solo por la campana, ella tiene otra cosa que viene. Ella trata de alejarse de mí, pero la agarré con firmeza.

"Déjame ir." Entrecierro ojos en ella, y la acerco más.

"¡Lo prometiste!" Ella entra en pánico. Al igual que hay verdadero pánico. ¿De qué está hablando? Nunca prometí nada distinto a no volver a llamarla una puta otra vez. Y no he hecho eso.

"¡Quítate!" Ella grita antes de empujarme fuera con toda su fuerza. Y estoy tan sorprendida que la dejé ir.

Ella corre de mí, ni una escasa mirada hacia atrás. Y en lugar de darme cuenta de que esto es algo serio, y que tengo que respetar la privacidad de Vega, tal vez incluso esperar a que me diga cuando esté lista, se convierte en mi misión personal para entender esta mierda.

Si eso significa que tengo que hablar con esa otra Vega, entonces que así sea.

Mientras camino del cuarto de baño, la otra Vega pasa justo frente a mí. Parpadeo. Es como el maldito destino o algo así.

"Oye, Trina!" Grito. Ella patina hasta detenerse, pero no parece como si estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio, incluso con el uso de esas ridículas botas altas de tacón.

"¿Qué?" ella me frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué a tu hermana no le gusta que la llamen una puta?"

Ella parpadea hacia mí antes de cubrir con un ligero encogimiento de hombros "A nadie le gusta ser llamada una puta."

Entrecierro los ojos en ella y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. "Esas botas te hacen ver como una puta, puta."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a su clase.

"¡Mira eso!" Exclamo, yendo detrás de ella.

"¿Ver qué?"

"Te llamé una puta, y no te molestó. Si a Vega le dices puta, ella empieza a llorar."

"Sí, bueno, Tori es una llorona", se encoge de hombros. Y sigue caminando.

Agarro su brazo, y le doy un tirón hacia mí. "¡Vega _no es_ una llorona!"

Trina parpadea hacia mí y retrocede un poco. "Bueno, ella se queja mucho, pero no es una llorona." Y ella no lo es. La vi saltar de un coche, rasparse las rodillas, ser atrapada desnuda por Joy. Yo la he golpeado, estiré sus piernas, le mordí, le jale del cabello, la llamé cada insulto que podía pensar, incluyendo una perra, y ella nunca lloraba. Ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, llámala una puta y ella recibe la "mirada".

Trina me mira con cuidado.

"Parece que la conoces bastante bien." Ella frunce el ceño.

"Soy su novia!"

"Supongo." Se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

"Quiere decir, tengo que ir a clase", respondió, volteando su cabello como si ella es la chica más hermosa en todo el universo. Entonces ella se aleja de mí.

Maldita Vegas. Siempre caminando lejos de mí.

Esto me carcome todo el día. En el primer período, el segundo periodo, el tercer periodo. Mi cerebro es un gran revoltijo de un desastre hasta el momento en que llegó el cuarto periodo. Sikowitz.

Él nos lleva a través de un par de ejercicios de improvisación, antes de iniciar su clase. Yo no diría que el es un aburrido hoy, es más como un menos manos en la lección. En realidad él está dando instrucciones y consejos en el pizarrón en vez de tenernos como voluntarios. Es perfecto.

Escribo una nota rápida, diciéndole a Vega que pase la noche en mi casa esta noche. Entonces doy una palmada a mi novia en el hombro. Ella me ignora hasta que yo clave mi uña dolorosamente en su cuello.

Ella se da vuelta, y me fulmina con la mirada. La miro de vuelta mientras extiendo la nota para que ella la tome... y ella mejor la agarra.

Ella lo arrebata de mí y lo lee rápidamente. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y sacude la cabeza.

¿No?

Rápidamente, escribo una segunda nota preguntándole por qué no y toco su espalda de nuevo. Ella me ignora... otra vez. Juro que esta chica...

Arrastro mi silla más cerca a la de ella y pateo la pata de la silla.

Ella salta y la veo apretar la mandíbula, pero aparte de eso, todavía nada.

Patee el respaldo de la silla. Duro. Ella casi se cae.

Cuando ella se endereza grita: "Está bien, Jade Caramba!" antes de arrebatar la nota de mi mano y leerla rápidamente. Todo el mundo en la clase se gira hacia ella, y Sikowitz comienza a caminar hacia ella. Ella empuja el pedazo de papel en su boca. Dios, espero que no se ahogue con eso esta vez. Supongo que Sikowitz espera lo mismo porque la deja sola.

Una vez que el regresa de nuevo a la clase, mi teléfono vibra. Es un texto de Vega diciendo que ella no puede venir a mi casa esta noche.

Yo de inmediato le texto de regreso, preguntándole por qué no.

Se tarda un poco más en responder mi mensaje, entonces sé que no es una frase de dos palabras. Cuando llega el texto a mi teléfono dice:

 **Vega:** Le prometí a Melissa que saldría con ella esta noche. Y no me digas que lo deshaga porque fue una promesa de meñique.

He leído el texto tres veces antes de llegar a la conclusión simple de que mi novia se tiene que calmar con eso de hacerme enloquecer.

Pero mantengo mi cara neutra y le mensajeo un simple, "¿Por qué?"

 **Vega:** Ella me necesita

 **Yo:** ¿Qué si yo te necesito?

 **Vega:** ¿Necesitarme para qué?

 **Yo:** ¿Para qué te necesita ella"?

 **Vega:** Apoyo moral

 **yo:** ¿Por qué?

 **Vega:** Ella y Danny rompieron.

 **Yo:** ¿Por qué el la botó?

 **Vega:** Fue al revés

 **Yo:** Entonces, ¿por qué ella necesita apoyo moral?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Luego su teléfono suena y empieza a reír por el texto... que yo no envié. Ella mira a Pelirroja y esta le guiña un ojo.

Vega mira hacia mí y le doy una mirada tan amenazante que debería haber pis corriendo por su pierna en cualquier momento, pero ella me sonríe y vuelve hacia la pelirroja. Hace un movimiento con el dedo, no puedo decir lo que significa, pero luego la pelirroja pone los ojos y se recoge el cabello en un moño.

Juro esas dos y sus malditos códigos me hacen querer rasgar todo el cabello de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

La campana suena y Cat salta, anunciando que es la hora del almuerzo como si no sabemos ya. Todo el mundo sale corriendo hacia el camión de grub5, Vega camina delante de mí y detrás de Melissa. Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito, permaneciendo entre la pelirroja y yo, así voy a mantener mis manos y pies para mí misma. Vega puede ser inteligente cuando ella lo quiere.

Vega ordena la ensalada de Cobb6, sin huevos, que terminarán en su ensalada de todos modos y ella lo sabe. La pelirroja ordena la ensalada de Cobb, sin tocino... que terminará con el tocino en todas partes porque la comida viene solamente de una forma. No hay tal cosa como "hazlo a tu manera" en el camión grub.

He pedido una hamburguesa, porque me siento especialmente carnal en este momento.

Luego me siento entre Vega y la pelirroja. No, no quiero que se siente con Me Puta lissa, mantendré eso de los códigos abajo.

Al menos, pensé que lo haría, pero no es así. Esto solo lo hace más... a larga distancia.

Como la forma de Vega tiene que arrastrarse prácticamente sobre mí para dejar los huevos que no quería en el plato de la pelirroja. Y entonces ella cucharea hasta recoger el tocino que la pelirroja no quería.

"Se te olvidó uno, Icky".

"¡Cómetelo!" Fulmino a la pelirroja.

"¡Tú cómetelo!" Ella devuelve el grito.

"¡Jade!" Tori sisea antes de llegar y recoger el trozo de tocino que accidentalmente dejó atrás.

Estoy a punto gritar un poco más cuando Beck llega a la mesa y se sienta al lado de Vega. ¿Qué demonios? Él no se ha sentado con nosotros desde que le dije que lo engañé.

"¿Por qué cancelaron "The Wood"?" Me pregunta, inclinándose un poco para que pueda mirarme directamente.

He olvidado lo bien que me conoce.

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando?" Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho en defensiva. Aunque sé exactamente por qué cancelaron "The Wood." El lunes, fui a ver a los productores y amablemente les pedí que cortaran el programa de una manera diferente, preferiblemente de una manera que no hiciera ver a mi novia como una zorra. Ellos no quisieron, me dijeron que habían encontrado oro. Por lo tanto, les pregunté de nuevo, pero no tan agradable.

"Ellos cancelaron 'The Wood'?" Vega frunce el ceño, llena de confusión. Entonces todo el mundo empieza a susurrar. Yo no les presto atención; sólo observo a mi novia pasar de confusión a placer. Ella no está sonriendo abiertamente, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa que ella está tratando de ocultar.

Luego, como para verificar la historia de Beck, los productores se presentan en nuestra mesa, junto con Lane, y nos dan las malas noticias.

Todo el mundo parece realmente decepcionado. Todo el mundo excepto Vega y yo. Y bueno, la pelirroja... ella parece un poco decepcionada, pero no tan mal como todo el mundo. Ella le está dando Vega esta sonrisa, una que está llena de comprensión y simpatía. Y Vega le sonríe a su vez.

De pronto, quiero que Vega sepa que yo soy la razón por la cual el show se canceló. Quiero que ella esté sonriéndome, y lo dejo escapar bruscamente "Me alegro de haber podido persuadir a los dos" con una sonrisa malévola dirigida a los productores.

Ellos asienten con los ojos abiertos y se agitan.

"Espera un minuto" Robbie frunce " _Tú eres_ la razón por la que están cancelando el show?"

"¿Y?" Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Cat hace pucheros.

"Tengo mis razones." Contesto mientras miro hacia abajo, a mis uñas. Mi esmalte está empezando a caerse, así que empiezo a terminar el trabajo.

"¿Qué has hecho, Jade?" Oigo a Lane preguntar, con voz cansada y resignada.

Pobre tipo. Parece que todo lo que va mal en esta escuela podría remontarse a mí si él está dispuesto a seguir el tiempo suficiente. Supongo que está cansado de verme en su oficina.

Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia él con una sonrisa en mi cara. "Yo no amenazo con matar a nadie." Respondo en la voz más dulce que pude hacer.

Y no lo hice. Amenacé la única cosa por lo cual los hombres parecen preocuparse. Su virilidad.

"Ven conmigo." Lane suspira.

Me levanto y me sorprendo cuando Vega se levanta también.

"¡Espere!" Ella llama. "Yo también voy."

"Tori"

"Yo le ayudé. Yo no quería hacer el programa de todos modos." Vega miente a medias.

"Está bien, vamos a Tori." Vega camina a mi alrededor y aprieta el hombro de la Pelirroja. Melissa pellizca a Vega también. Ellas van y vienen con eso cerca de tres veces antes la pelirroja se pone de pie con un ruidoso suspiro y clamando que ayudó a amenazar los productores también.

Es totalmente obvio que ella no hizo tal cosa, por lo que André sigue su ejemplo "Ayudé también." Él miente.

Lane pone los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Está bien. Beck, Robbie, Cat, ustedes vienen también?"

"¡Kay Kay!" Cat se ríe, saltando de su asiento.

"Supongo." Robbie suspira, obviamente, no queriendo dejarse embaucar por esto.

Rex permanece quieto, gracias a Dios.

Todo el mundo se gira a mirar a Beck. Después de unos cinco segundos se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

Eh. Bueno, yo no esperaba que eso. Y en lugar de sentirse aliviada de que él está siendo muy amable, me encuentro sintiendo una poderosa sospechosa en su lugar.

Empezamos a dirigirnos a la oficina de Lane... hasta que doblamos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y luego estamos de pie frente a la clase de Sikowitz.

¿Qué demonios?

"Sikowitz les dará un castigo creativo a todos ustedes." dice Lane.

Me esfuerzo por no ocultar mi sonrisa. Sikowitz repartiendo un castigo? Oh, este es el mejor día de mi vida... . Hasta que el succionador de coco nos dice que vamos a cantar para un grupo de niños de cuatro años en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mi boca se abre en absoluto horror. Me siento totalmente traicionada. Como que alguien en quien confiaba, literalmente, me apuñaló por la espalda.

Y tal vez cantar a un grupo de niños de cuatro años no me va a matar físicamente, pero sé que una pequeña parte de mí está a punto de morir en el interior.

Una vez que hemos sido despedidos, Vega me tira a un lado.

"Gracias, Jade." Ella dice. Hay tanta gratitud en su voz y sus ojos, pero me lo quito de encima. Los agradecimientos y gracias no pueden regresarme mi alma.

El resto de mis clases son angustiosamente lentas, no es que tenga algo que esperar cuando llegue la hora de ir a casa de todos modos. Sólo las mocosas sentadas. Pero el final del día vendrá, como el final de la escuela lo hace todos los días.

Hago mi camino a mi coche de forma automática, sin prestar mucha atención a mi entorno o las personas que me rodean. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi novia viene a mi lado hasta que ella grita mi nombre.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ceño en ella.

Ella parpadea en mí.

Sigo a frunciendo hacia ella mientras levanto las cejas con impaciencia.

"Nada", murmura. "Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Estoy a punto de decirle que no se moleste cuando la pelirroja viene saltando a su lado. "Icky, date prisa y muerde a tu novia de despedida para que nos podamos ir!"

Perra.

Engancho un dedo a través de lazos de la correa de Vega y tiro de las mismas hacia a mí. Y por reflejo ha colocado sus manos en mis hombros para mantener el equilibrio antes de que pueda gritarme por maltratarla. Y luego tengo mis labios sobre los de ella, besándola con más pasión con la que nunca he besado a una alma en mi vida.

"En serio" La pelirroja gruñe, mientras que tira del brazo de mi novia. Ella tiene éxito en poner fin al beso, pero no en tener a Vega fuera de mi alcance. "Tu puedes marcar tu territorio cuando alguien esté _realmente_ tratando de moverse en tu chica." Ella rueda los ojos. Luego da otro tirón y dejó ir a Vega para que pueda ir de compras o a lo que sea con la pelirroja.

"Ella no estaba-" pantalones de Vega.

"phu-lease _7_ ." La pelirroja interrumpe antes de agarrar la mano de mi novia y marcharse. Vega es un poco torpe, por lo que se tropieza un par de veces; pero sólo porque ella sigue mirando hacia atrás, a mí, y hay una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Y voy a admitir que tengo cierta satisfacción por eso.

Pero ahora tengo esa cosa enfrente. Tengo que jugar a mamá de dos mocosas.

Si estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma, no es tan malo en realidad. Las recojo. Las alimento. Les digo que permanezcan fuera de mi espacio o voy a matarlas y luego subo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Casi bloquearla porque Joy no está aquí para hacer cumplir la regla estúpida, pero cambio de opinión en el último minuto. ¿De qué serviría hacerlo de todos modos?

Posteriormente, el resto de mi día pasa rápido. Hago los deberes, las uñas, escucho música, le doy a comer a las mocosas otra vez, trabajo en una canción en la que he estado trabajando durante la mayor parte de un mes, me ducho ... ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Hasta que tengo una llamada inusual de Vega a las 11 pm. Digo inusual porque Vega normalmente esta arropada a estas horas por la noche. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo hasta tan tarde?

Respondo en el quinto timbre, queriendo que ella espere por mi

"¿Qué?" Ladro.

"Um ... Jade?"

"¿Qué?" Repito, pero con un poco menos de mordida. No sé por qué siento que hay algo mal, pero lo hago.

"Um ..."

"¡Escúpelo!" Empiezo a enloquecer.

"¿Puedes venir recogernos?"

"¿Nos?"

"Melissa conducía su coche, pero ahora está borracha. Puedo llevarla a casa, pero luego voy a necesitar un viaje a mi propia casa"

Empiezo quitarme algunos sudores antes de preguntarle por qué no podía llamar a su padre.

"Están visitando a mi tía durante el fin de semana." Ella responde.

"¿Ellos?"

"Mi familia."

"¿Todo el mundo?" Tengo mis zapatos ahora.

"Sí."

"¿Dónde estás?" Yo suspiro. Hay una pausa. Una largo. "¿Vega? Pregunté '¿Dónde estás?' "

"Jade, no te enojes." Ella dice. Y me molesto inmediatamente porque sé exactamente dónde está. Pero quiero que lo diga.

Y yo quiero que no sea cierto.

"¿Dónde estás?" Repito con frialdad.

"La fiesta de Ryder"

Le cuelgo. Demasiada molesta para gritarle a ella por teléfono. Quiero guardar mi energía para la confrontación cara a cara.

Levanto a las niñas; Les digo que se pongan sus zapatos. Riley se apresura para el viaje. Amber no tanto. Prácticamente tengo que poner sus zapatos por ella y llevarla a mi coche.

Mi humor es negro y también lo es el cielo nocturno. Reconozco que siempre es negro, ya que de noche, pero esto es real negro. Se trata de las nubes que cubren el cielo, bloqueando la luna y las estrellas, negro.

Llamo a Vega tan pronto como llegue a la casa del pedazo de porquería. Hay demasiadas personas, dentro y por fuera. Joy me despellejaría con vida si dejo a las chicas en el coche para ir a buscarla.

Pero mi novia no contesta.

La llamo de nuevo.

Aún sin respuesta.

Yo no diría que empiezo a enloquecer, pero comienzo a asustarme seriamente . Es entonces cuando escucho el primer trueno. Y veo la primera barra de un relámpago. Está a punto de llover a cántaros.

Uno de los palos de golf comienza lloriquear en la parte de atrás. Sé que es Amber así que trato muy duro para no dar la vuelta y decirle que se calle.

La lluvia comienza a caer. No son pequeñas gotas de agua. Es como si alguien pulsa el botón "encendido" para la lluvia.

Hago una cuenta regresiva de 20 antes de llamar a Vega de nuevo. Un timbre. Dos timbres. Tres timbress. Cuatro... entonces ella responde con un simple, "¿Jade?"

"¿Dónde diablos estás?"

"Caminando"

"¿Dónde?"

"A partir de Melissa." Recuerdo, donde vive la pelirroja así que cuelgo y conduzco hacia allá. Y Vega, la jodida desquiciada, está, en efecto caminando bajo la puta tormenta. Me coloco hacia su lado y toco la bocina.

Ella camina aún más rápido.

Toco la bocina de nuevo, y ella casi se pone a correr, hasta que Riley asoma la cabeza por la ventana y grita su nombre.

Vega se da la vuelta, tiene alivio por toda su cara.

¿Quién demonios ella creía que era de todos modos? Ella se sube rápidamente en el asiento del pasajero, empapada y sin palabras para dar.

Ella no se disculpa por ir a la fiesta de Ryder cuando sabe lo que siento por el gilipollas. Ella no se disculpa por despertarme de mi sueño, a pesar de que yo no estaba dormida. Ella ni siquiera se disculpó por entrar al interior de mi coche mojada.

¿En serio? Me giro en mi asiento y la miro, cejas levantadas hasta que ella me mira.

"¿No tienes algo que decir, Vega?"

"No." Ella dice. Antes de simplemente empeñarse en mirar por la ventana.

"¿No?" Me burlo.

Se da la vuelta y me enfrenta. "No." dice con firmeza.

Escucho jadeos colectivos desde el asiento de atrás. Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos saben que está a punto de caer entre mi novia y yo.

Conduzco mi coche y pongo velocidad. Vega frunce el ceño, pero no me dice que reduzca la velocidad. Ni una sola vez. Pero Tori no tiene vergüenza en recordarme que tengo otros en el coche aparte de Vega y yo

Me detengo.

Viajamos en silencio durante unos diez minutos antes de que Vega se de cuenta de que no estoy llevándola a su casa. Ella no dijo nada, pero su espalda se pone rígida y veo que dibuja algunas respiraciones profundas como si estuviera tratando de mantener su ira bajo control. Luego saca su teléfono. Juro que si se está llamando a la pelirroja...

Afortunadamente, es su padre que está hablando con este momento. Por desgracia para mí, toda la conversación está en español. No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo, pero sé que oí mi nombre un par de veces.

Aprieto los dientes. La acción causa que yo tenga una mandíbula muy dolorida hasta el tiempo en que finalmente llego a casa.

Vega no me mira, ni una vez, cuando se gira en su asiento para hacer frente a los palos de golf en el asiento trasero. Yo esperaba que estuvieran dormidas ahora, pero supongo que todo los rayos, y el trueno, y la tensión explosiva entre yo y mi novia fue suficiente para mantenerlas despiertas.

"¿Están listas chicas?" Vega saca una sonrisa para ellas como la puta magia.

Ambas dan sus pequeñas sonrisas y grandes movimientos de cabeza.

"A la cuenta de tres, hacemos una carrera hasta la casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pongo los ojos. ¿Por qué ella las está mimando? Es agua, ruidos fuertes, y explosiones silenciosas"

 _Un rayo es mucho más peligroso que fuegos artificiales, Jade!_

Jódete, Tori.

"Apuesto a que voy a ganar", sonríe Riley.

"Apuesto a que no lo hará." Vega desafía. "Vamos, mamita." Ella sonríe aún más amplia tirando Amber hasta el asiento delantero.

"Está bien, uno ... dos ..."

Riley se dispara fuera del coche, Vega y Amber van justo detrás de ella llamándola una tramposa.

Tengo pensado hacerlas esperar bajo la lluvia y los truenos, pero antes de Tori pueda refutar, Vega saca su juego de llaves y saca una y abre la puerta.

Qué d... Cuándo... ¿Cómo diablos?

La respuesta es obvia. Joy le dio Vega una llave de mi casa; pero aun así... ¿Qué carajo?

Yo doy un tirón a mis llaves del coche cuando Vega cierra la puerta, cuando Vega cierra y _me deja_ fuera de mi propia casa.

Rápidamente me abro paso hacia la puerta, pensando en todas las formas creativas en las que voy a matar a esta chica si ella puso llave.

Ella no lo hizo.

Me aseguro de que se bloquee. Entonces estoy pisando fuerte mi camino hacia las escaleras.

Vega tiene a los palos de golf en pijama, ya secas y las dos están en la cama de Riley. Ella les dice algo; algo sobre dumies y bay soap *****. Me di cuenta que es español cuando ambas fruncen los labios y les da un beso. Tengo un tic en mi ojo izquierdo

Vega sonríe hacia abajo y les dice que duerman. Cuando ella mira hacia arriba y me ve, su sonrisa se cae por completo.

Si yo fuera una perra quejumbrosa, me habría picado. Por así decirlo, todavía estoy súper enojada con ella en este momento, así que miro directamente en ella.

Ella se acerca a mí, me da una mirada fría y me pasa rozando.

Tori me impide jalar de su cabello y me dirijo hacia las mocosas. Tomo unos pasos en su habitación. "Si no estan dormidas en veinte minutos, un monstruo va a venir y comerá sus caras. Así que ir a dormir." Yo ceño a ellas.

Amber jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Retardada.

Riley pone los ojos. Ha tomado más de veinte minutos para ir a dormir toda su vida y ningún monstruo nunca ha venido por ella. Retardada ligeramente más inteligente.

"Por lo general, Joy se queda vigilando la puerta, pero ella no está aquí y yo no voy a hacerlo." Veo una sombra de duda parpadear a través de los ojos de Riley y apago su luz. Hay este arrastrado de sus pies mientras trata de enterrarse bajo las mantas.

Los niños son tan tontos.

Ahora tengo que lidiar con una adolescente tonta.

Estoy en mi habitación en cuestión de segundos, y Vega tiene nada más que su ropa interior. Casi me distraigo. Pero la forma en que está hurgando en mi cajón con pequeños tirones rígidos de ira, sólo crea el ambiente para esta lucha que se avecina.

Vega me mira. "Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto." Ella dice uniformemente antes de volver a su tarea.

Tiré de mis zapatos afuera. "Tu sabes lo que siento por Ryder! Te lo advertí, y vas a su fiesta después de que tú me dijiste que no irías!" Grito.

Ella encuentra una camisa, y justo cuando está a punto de ponérsela, dice, "Yo no sabía que iba a la fiesta de Ryder. Lissa condujo y ella no me dijo a dónde íbamos."

"Oh, ¿ella no lo hizo?" Me burlo, secándome.

"No. A la gente todavía le gusta sorprender a las personas, Jade." Ella frunce el ceño en desagrado, y yo trato de no distraerme por la forma en que su culo sigue meneandose mientras que ella está hurgando en mis cajones de nuevo, sin duda en busca de pantalones cortos.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué ella tenía que llevarte" Me reflejo en ella, tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

"Apoyo moral."

"Oh, eso es correcto. Porque ella corto con su novio."

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

Vega deja de tirar los pantalones cortos hasta la mitad de sus muslos para mirarme "¿Por qué?" repite.

"Sí, ¿por qué ella le terminó a su novio?"

"Porque le dije que me engañó."

Yo me burlo de ella. "Y ella le termino por _eso_?"

"Sí." El ceño de Vega se profundiza.

Pongo los ojos. Ella puede ser tan estúpida a veces. "Si la ex novia de Beck se hubiera acercado y me hubiera dicho que él la engañó, ¿crees que le habría terminado?"

Ella tira sus, bueno, _mis_ shorts lo que falta de camino en un chasquido. "¿Por qué no? Tú lo dejaste porque él estaba hablando con otra chica."

Me desabrocho el sujetador. "No es lo mismo."

"¿Cómo no es lo mismo?"

"Porque realmente no corté con él, sólo estoy a enseñándole una lección!" Siseo.

Vega parpadea hacía a mí. "¡Bien!" Ella exclama antes de dejarse caer en su lado de la cama. Luego me da la espalda y cierra los ojos.

Mierda.

La mirada. Lo acabo de ver y ni siquiera la llamé una puta.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me quito mi ropa interior antes de subir en la cama junto a ella.

"Vega". Yo digo.

Ella me ignora.

Me apoyo en mi codo y me inclino sobre ella.

"He terminado." Yo anuncio.

Ella se tensa un poco. "¿Terminar con qué?"

"Pelear. Así que date vuelta y dame un beso de buenas noches."

Ella da la vuelta, ojos brillantes. "El hecho de que tu terminaste de luchar no significa que hemos terminado, Jade West!"

"Eres realmente caliente cuando estás enojada." Sonrío a ella.

Ni siquiera toma medio segundo para que su cara se vuelva roja.

"Cállate." Ella gime, girando ligeramente para que pueda ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

Me toma un poco de tiempo para persuadirla a salir de ahí. Pero con unos besos en la parte posterior de su cuello, al lado de su cara y su oído, hacen que voltee hacia mí..

"¿Hemos terminado?" Pregunto.

Ella estudia mi cara. Miro hacia ella también, no queriendo dejarle saber cuán desconcertante es cuando hace eso.

"Sí, Mami. Hemos terminado." Ella reconoce antes de pellizcar el labio inferior.

Me jalo hacia atrás y la miro. "no tienes que morder todo el tiempo, Vega. Tú me puedes besar a veces también. En lugar de ofenderse por mi tono áspero, ella me sonríe.

Y me di cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, así que trato de limpiarlo un poco.

"No es que seas una gran besadora, de todos modos."

Ella se da la vuelta encima de mí, rápida y bruscamente. "Soy una gran besadora, Mami." Ella inclina su cabeza para probarlo antes de que pueda decirle que baje.

Ella comienza lento, dejando besos prolongados en el labio inferior. Espero que su lengua venga después, pero son sus manos. Se mueven hacia abajo a mi cadera y me Inmovilizan a la cama. Me esfuerzo para reprimir un estremecimiento cuando finalmente llega. Su lengua Ella me saborea, y suavemente empuja. No abro. No hasta que sus manos se mueven un poco más arriba. Tres pulgadas más y va a tener una de mis tetas en la mano. Hay una pequeña sensación de pellizco a lo largo de las costillas, y jadeo.

Así es como Vega logra introducir su lengua.

Mierda. Tengo que ponerme unos shorts antes de que la moje de nuevo. Probablemente voy a tener que empezar a comprar unos putos Depends **8**.

Hay un golpe en mi puerta, y Vega se separa inmediatamente. Ella no se ve, al menos, un poco defraudada. De hecho, se ve aliviada y feliz.

Yo frunzo el ceño en ella.

"Llamaron" Dice que antes de saltar fuera de mí e ir a la puerta.

"¿Y qué?" Me siento y la miro.

"Ellas nunca tocan." Ella sonríe de nuevo a mí.

Ella está en lo correcto. Por lo general ellas se entrometen. Hasta ahora, supongo. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiéramos entrenarlas para que puedan dejarnos a solas, juntas.

"¿ha pasado veinte minutos?" Amber pregunta tan pronto como se ha abierto la puerta.

"No podemos ir a dormir." Riley añade sucesivamente.

"¡No!" Yo grito, porque sé lo que vendrá después.

"Pueden dormir con nosotras." Vega me ignora.

Ambas de las mocosas bloqueapollas sonríen.

Doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho cuando Vega comienza a hurgar en mis cajones de nuevo. Ella saca una camisa y unos shorts. Sé que son para mí, pero me niego a ponérmelos. Como si importara. Vega, literalmente, me viste. Incluso recluta a los palos de golf para ayudar.

"Aviso que no dormiré al lado de Amber" Chasqueo.

Amber me da esta mirada triste, como si acabo de matar a su cachorro, y frunzo el ceño hacia ella, diciendome a mí misma que no me importa, todo el tiempo.

"Apaga la luz." Le dije a ella.

Ella lo hace.

"Vamos Mamita" Vega dice acariciando el lugar junto a ella. Al igual que ella pueda verlo. Pero ella hace su camino a la cama con un poco de dificultad. A continuación, Vega le hace acostarse sobre su estómago y comienza a frotar su espalda. Vega me acaricia la mano, con ganas de que haga lo mismo con cosa uno, pero creo que ella tiene un problema de crack crónico si ella piensa que haría tal cosa.

"Mami, por favor." Vega se queja. Pongo los ojos y froto la espalda de la mocosa. "Me debes." Le dije a ella.

"Bien." Susurra.

Mientras froto la espalda de cosa uno, pienso en todas las formas que voy a hacer a Vega pagarme por esto. Cerca del cincuenta por ciento terminan siendo favores sexuales. Mentalmente maldigo a Vega. Mi mente no estaba en este canal mucho antes de conocerla.

Mi brazo duele, pero la mocosa ya está durmiendo, así que dejo que mi brazo se extiendan más allá de su espalda para descansar.

"¿Jade?" Vega susurra. Casi le contesto cuando recuerdo que probablemente no quiere una respuesta. Es tarde, y está cansada, pero ella no puede dormir hasta que ponga los dedos en su ombligo. Y ella se avergüenza demasiado como para hacerlo frente a mi

"¿Jade? " llama de nuevo.

La ignoro. Tal vez mientras ella está a la mitad, puedo pretender despertar y verla haciéndolo. Entonces puedo decirle que estoy bien con eso y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Ella podría molestar a su ombligo frente a mí sin recibir burlas.

Entonces siento la cama hundirse un poco y Vega de repente besa mi frente. Entonces mis labios. "Buenas noches, Mami." Susurra antes de volver a su lado.

Escucho como juega ella misma hasta que ha terminado. Me levanto un poco, y miro a escondidas en ella, y tengo este sentimiento. Un calor en mi pecho. Se lo que significa. Significa que soy suave. Especialmente si es la vista de una Vega durmiendo, hace que mi pecho se hinche

Y tengo otro momento blando. Llevo a mi mano a buscar la de ella, y me duermo con su mano en la mía

/\/\/\/\/\/\

 ***Dumies bay soap** suena como denme besos que es lo que Tori decía

 **1:** Me parece que hace referencia a autocomplacerse e.e.

 **2:** Ziplock es una marca de bolsa Hermética.(Las bolsas para alimentos que se sellan)

 **3:** Strap es una correa que se usa para.. Creo que todas sabemos LOL

 **4:** En el fic está wazzbag, que se entiende como bolsa de mierda. Lo cual se traduce como gilipollas/pendejo pero me parece que gilipollas queda mejor.

 **5:** The Grub Truck, es el remolque que aparece en Victorious, el mismo que vende los alimentos.

 **6:** Cobb Salad, es un tipo de ensalada.

 **7:** Si lo pronunciaron bien, se habrán dado cuenta que toma un tono sarcástico. O sea, se burla.

 **8:** Depends es una marca de pañales para adultos en EEUU.

 ****Traté de subir cada semana pero es muy cansado para mí porque es un montón de texto y tengo otras cosas para hacer. Así que lo más probable es que actualice cada dos (si puedo, antes) porque los capítulos que vienen son aún más largos**

Disculpen los errores, ya no revise la historia, sólo quería subirla lo más pronto posible :))

 **Amm, quiero comentarles que no busco favs, ni follows. Traduzco la historia porque me encanta y estoy más a gusto leyéndola en español, porque la comprendo más y nada mejor que compartir ¿cierto?.**

 **Y otra cosa, yo centro el texto xq me gusta más cómo se ve en el móvil. Pero si ustedes lo leen en la pc y se les hace muy incomodo, entonces díganmelo para que lo coloque normal, por favor comente eso.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo xoxo**


	3. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Los superíndices o los números son notas al final de la página en donde explico algunos términos

 _ **LA AUTORA DE LA HISTORIA disnickyX ME HA DADO LA AUTORIZACIÓN DESDE EL INICIO PARA TRADUCIR SU HISTORA.**_

Chicas lo lamento tanto! Me prometí hacer lo mejor que pudiera.. pero acabo de conseguir un empleo y entre eso y la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo. Les subo el avance de lo que había hecho y la otra parte la actualizo lo más pronto que me sea posible. Mil disculpas!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lissa!" Le grito al segundo en que me doy cuenta de donde estamos.

Melissa no me dijo a dónde íbamos. Dijo que era una sorpresa, por lo que sólo seguí la corriente. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que debí haber insistido en una respuesta.

Es una fiesta; lo que me parece bien. Mi amiga está tratando de hacer frente a su nueva soltería _1_ e independencia. Ir a una fiesta era de esperarse.

Pero esta es la fiesta de _Ryder Daniel_.

Oh hombre, Jade va a matarme cuando se entere. Sobre todo porque le prometí que no vendría. No es como que le deje decirme que hacer, pero no sé. Sólo tengo la sensación de que quiere que me mantenga alejada de Ryder por mi seguridad, y no sólo porque a ella no le agrada.

Mientras estoy con la cabeza en la luna, pensando en todas las diferentes formas en las que Jade me va a matar, oigo un portazo. Parpadeo un par de veces y me doy cuenta que Melissa ha salido de su coche antes de que pudiera suplicarle que me lleve de vuelta a casa. Llevarnos a casa en realidad, porque no puedo dejarla aquí. Quién sabe qué clase de chico es Ryder. Jade no dio más detalles, por lo que he tenido que hacer mis propias razones de por qué a ella no le gusta. Tal vez es un jugador, o un gran bebedor, o un golpeador de mujeres _2_ , o un consumidor de drogas; ¡Caray, tal vez incluso todo lo anterior!

"Lissa!" Siseo, corriendo detrás de ella.

"Vámonos. Podemos ir a otro lugar más. ¡A cualquier lugar!" Yo pido abiertamente. Sé que va a burlarse de mi por esto pero no me avergüenzo de ello en lo más mínimo. No ahora.

"Vamos, Icky". Ella dice, sin romper su paso por un momento. "Deja de ser tan malditamente aburrida. Vive un poco."

¿Vivir un poco? Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer! Porque si voy allí estaré taaaaaan muerta. No hay duda de eso. Es probable que mi novia utilice sus tijeras especiales en mí y haga mi muerte tan lenta y dolorosa como sea posible.

Yo, literalmente, tiemblo al pensarlo.

Melissa se da la vuelta bruscamente y camina directamente hacia mí. "Mira. Vas a estar bien. Eso sí, no cojas con nadie _3_. Y si lo haces, te prometo que no le diré a tu novia." Ella me guiña el ojo.

Dejé escapar un gemido de pura frustración. Eso no es lo que me preocupa, en absoluto! Así que lo intento de nuevo. "Yo no tengo que estar cerca de Ryder." Explico.

"¿Por qué no? Él tiene una orden de restricción de ti o algo?" bromea justo cuando la puerta se abre para nosotras. Bueno, quizás no para nosotras, ya que ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de golpear. (No es que alguien pueda oír un golpe con toda la música fuerte del interior).

No le contesto a Melissa porque Ryder es nuestro abridor de puerta. No sólo eso, sino que en realidad no tengo una respuesta. Como dije, Jade nunca me dijo por qué tengo que estar lejos de él.

"Hey Tori, Melissa. Me alegro de que lo hicieron." Él me sonríe.

"Jade estará aquí en pocos minutos" miento estúpidamente. No sé por qué, solo salió antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Sorprendentemente, Melissa no me contradice. Ni siquiera de una manera no verbal. Ella no rueda los ojos, o se burla de mí, ni nada. De hecho, ella apenas nos presta atención, optando para mirar por encima del hombro de Ryder, hacia dentro de su casa. Ella está ansiosa por entrar a la fiesta.

La sonrisa de Ryder se amplía aún más antes de dar un paso al lado, haciendo un gesto para que vayamos en el interior, mientras se aleja con una rubia preciosa que ha estado aferrándose a él desde que abrió la puerta. Sólo que no me di cuenta de ella porque yo estaba totalmente excitada por todo esto.

Es probable que no le importe nada de mí en este momento, e inmediatamente me siento bastante estúpida.

Una razón más para irme.

Me jale de la mano de Melissa justo cuando pasa por encima del umbral. No puedo entrar ahí. Yo simplemente no puedo. Si lo hago habré ido oficialmente a la fiesta de Ryder.

Es probablemente una racionalización estúpida de mi parte, pero es todo lo que me queda en este instante.

Melissa me mira, y me refiero a que realmente me mira. Casi espero que me llame gallina pero ella deja escapar un suspiro. Creo que va a venir conmigo, pero ella cava en su bolsillo y pesca algo en su lugar.

"Mira" dice ella. "Si realmente te molesta tanto, aquí están mis llaves."

"¿Para tu coche?" Parpadeo hacia ella con incredulidad.

"No, de mi cinturón de castidad", responde con sarcasmo. "Sí a mi coche. Tu puedes ir a casa si es lo que quieres, pero voy a entrar".

Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Estuve a punto de tomar su coche y salir, pero no puedo. No puedo dejarla aquí sola. Así que trato de entregar las llaves, pero ella no quiere tomarlas.

"¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?" Pregunto.

"Voy a encontrar a alguien que me lleve, tal vez voy a tomar un taxi, o algo así." Se encoge de hombros.

¿En serio? ¿Ese es su plan? Ahora sé que no puedo dejarla. Así que paso al interior de la casa. Me siento culpable al segundo en que lo hago. Estoy oficialmente en la fiesta de Ryder Daniel, aunque le dije a mi novia que no vendría.

No es una fiesta tan mala. No es exactamente domesticada, pero no es una orgía en la sala de estar, o las drogas en la cocina. Hay una buena cantidad de bebidas, pero es una fiesta. Yo no esperaría nada menos. Además, Ryder no está por el momento, por lo que técnicamente "aún me mantengo alejada de él" pero decido hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no tener ninguna diversión en absoluto, también. Supongo que eso me hace sentir un poco menos culpable por estar aquí.

La mayor parte de la fiesta está en la sala principal; la cual es jodidamente enorme. Por no mencionar muy amplia porque todo el mobiliario ha sido empujado contra la pared.

Inmediatamente me dirijo a uno de los sofás de pared y veo a Melissa por un tiempo. Ella no parece estar teniendo mucha diversión. De hecho, parece que está buscando a alguien. Y tal vez lo está haciendo. No soy muy divertida en este momento, así que es probable ella solo está mezclandose.

Le quito mi atención y juego un poco con mi teléfono. Toma un tiempo para que se torne aburrido porque era interrumpida por chicos, y algunas chicas, que querían bailar. Así que cuando me aburro con mi teléfono, ya son como las diez.

Me quejo de mí misma Sólo he estado aquí por una hora. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más Melissa querrá quedarse.

Yo la busco a cabo por enésima vez esta noche. Ella nunca está demasiado lejos, y ella no está demasiado lejos ahora. La veo beber y bailar un poco antes de aburrirme. Es su primera bebida, así que calculo que tardará una hora o hasta que se ponga un poco ruidosa, tomará unas copas de más y luego llegará al punto donde ella me necesite para llevarla a casa

Pero eso no es lo que sucede. Melissa en realidad se emborracha muy rápido. Estoy muy contenta. No de que mi amiga está borracha sino porque ella no es, obviamente, una buena bebedora; lo que significa que probablemente no lo hace muy a menudo. Es puro alivio. Tal vez ella quiere ir a casa pronto.

Y creo que ella lo hace. Ni siquiera quince minutos más tarde, ella hace su camino hacia mí y se deja caer a mi lado, casi en mi regazo. Sus ojos están cerrados y ella está sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza. Es obvio que no se siente bien.

Me inclino, así que ella puede oírme por encima de la música. "¿Estás lista para ir a casa?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me da la sensación de que ella en realidad no quería estar aquí en primer lugar. Es como si ella no sabía qué hacer con ella misma, así que intentó esto y se encontró que no era de su agrado.

"Creo que no va a venir." Ella gime junto a mí.

¿Eh?

"¿Quién?" Me pregunto, poniéndome tensa. ¿De quién más ella podría estar hablando sino de Danny? Pero le pido de todos modos, sólo para estar segura, porque ¿por qué en la tierra iba a venir a la fiesta de Ryder?

"Danny. Quería que me lo dijera en la cara" Ella murmuró torpemente

Estoy empezando a sentir un poco de déjà vu y me tenso aún más. ¿Decir qué en su cara?

Mi tensión se amplifica cuando escucho una voz a mi lado. "¿Tori Vega?" Dice. Y sé que él está sonriendo con placer de verme antes de que incluso girar y enfrentarlo.

Hudson.

"¿En verdad eres tú?" Él pregunta. "hombre, el chico Danny estará tan molesto por retirarse en el último segundo cuando le diga que tú estabas aquí!"

Así que se supone que Danny vino. Y Melissa vino a hablar con él, obviamente, en relación con algo falso que él ha dicho acerca de ella. Sí, esto se siente un jodido de mucho a déjà vu.

Hudson da un paso más cerca de mí, "Sin palabras?" sonríe.

Niego con la cabeza.

"Qque es lo que, uh ... ¿por qué ...?" Me tropiezo. Él me sonríe y yo trato de obtener un control. "¿Cómo conoces a Ryder?" Me las arreglo para decir sin vacilar esta vez.

"¿Quién es Ryder?" él frunce el ceño.

Yo no le digo que esta es la casa de Ryder. A Hudson, obviamente, no le importa. Yo sólo lo miro fijamente en lugar, preguntándome cómo haré para que desaparezca.

Podría levantarme y alejarme de él, pero ¿A dónde ir? Al exterior, hacia el coche de Lissa? ¡De ninguna manera! Confía en mí, una chica está mejor en el centro de una fiesta llena, que casi sola, afuera, en la oscuridad, con un tipo como Hudson.

Se sienta a mi lado, no en la más pequeña de juncos, aunque hay una chica a cada lado de él. Siempre ha sido así.

Siempre ha tenido niñas que acuden a su alrededor.

No es de extrañar. Objetivamente hablando, él es muy guapo. Esos ojos claros muy bien contrastados con sus pestañas oscuras y el pelo son absolutamente fascinantes. Y no solamente es alto, moreno y guapo, pero hay esta robustez de él. Tiene el cuerpo de un hombre. Él podría destruir a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Pero él puede proteger también. Si él quiere. Puede hacer que una chica se sienta segura en sus brazos. O chicas , debería decir, ya que nunca lo veo con solo una.

Yo podría haber sido una de esas chicas, pero supongo que Papi me dio demasiados discursos sobre los chicos y yo estaba demasiada asustada para dejar a Hudson "cuidar de mí." Sobre todo porque yo tenía quince años y era mi primera fiesta nunca cuando me encontré con él.

Yo ya estaba paranoica como el infierno. No bebía nada que nadie me diera y me negué a ir sola a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera hacia el baño.

Tengo la sensación de que era la primera chica en rechazarlo. Pues bien, cuando por primera vez le dije que no quería ir arriba con él, parecía tomarlo con calma. Apuesto que muchas chicas le dijeron que no al principio. Pero continué negándole mi compañía, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había rechazado, él me dio esta mirada que me dijo que mejor corriera si alguna vez lo encontraba en un callejón oscuro.

Esa noche conocí a Danny. Le dijo a Hudson que estábamos saliendo, sólo para sacarlo de mi espalda. Entonces empezamos a salir de verdad después.

"Por lo tanto, Tori. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?" Hudson sonríe, inclinándose desconcertantemente cerca, así que puedo oírle sobre la música. Y a pesar de una de las chicas que con las que vino se dejó caer en su regazo, él se inclina aún más cerca de mí y dice"¿Estás lista para subir conmigo, aún?"

Me recorro un poco, pero no puedo llegar demasiado lejos o voy a terminar sentada en Melissa. No es que a ella le importaría. Creo que se desmayó. Ella por lo tanto o tiene como moverse desde que se dejó caer junto a mí. ¿Qué infiernos estaba bebiendo?

Hudson se inclina aún más cerca. "Vamos Tori, no hay necesidad de ser toda modesta ahora. Danny me dijo sobre todas las cosas que dejaste que te hiciera" Se ríe antes de apretar mi hombro juguetonamente. Yo abofeteo su mano lejos.

Él pone sus manos en señal de rendición y se ríe un poco más. La niña en su regazo se ríe con él. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con ella? Como un chica, ¿no debería de pensar que toda esa porquería _4_ no es divertida? ¿No debería ser capaz de relacionarse con la forma en que me podría estar sintiendo?

"Sigues jugando a hacerte la difícil, ya veo." Dice, cubriendo un brazo por encima del hombro. La niña en su regazo se ríe aún más a mí mientras lucho mi manera de salir de su abrazo. Siento que dándole una palmada en la cara. Y creo que se nota en mi cara porque la chica deja de reír y me da una mirada desafiante.

"Maldita sea, Tori. No te recuerdo siendo tan luchadora." Hudson sonríe en diversión, lamiendo su labio inferior en lo que, supongo, es de una manera atractiva, pero en realidad me parece repugnante. Él me da asco, hace que me enferme absolutamente del estómago.

Empiezo a ponderar mis opciones. El permanecer aquí y teniendo presente que no se irá a volar dentro de un tiempo. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tal vez Hudson no me siga si me levanto y camino afuera.

Tal vez él _no me va_ a acosar y molestar todo el tiempo que esté arrastrando a Melissa a su coche. Tal vez.

Pero sé que lo hará. Y no quiero eso. No otra vez. No hay Danny aquí para reclamar ser mi novio esta vez. Pero ¿qué pasaría si... saco mi teléfono, a punto de llamar a Jade.

"Vamos, Tori." Hudson dice a mi lado.

Retrocedo. De alguna manera no noté que se puso cerca de mí de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera quiero hacer la mitad de lo que lo hiciste con Danny. Las Golden showers _5_ y el teabagging _6_ y todas esas otras cosas, es un poco bizarro para mí. Para cualquiera en realidad." Y añade en pensativo. "tú sabes fue por eso que el te botó, ¿verdad? Dijo que eras demasiado de un monstruo. Que aburrida después de un tiempo. No tener ningún límite. Ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera contigo. Lo que sea. Era como si ni siquiera fueras una persona. Simplemente... basura. Sus palabras, no las mías" Se ríe. "Es por eso que ninguno de los otros chicos de la escuela te invitó a salir también, ¿sabías eso?"

Quiero ser fuerte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi labio inferior empieza a temblar y las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos. Estoy en una casa llena de gente, pero no parece que se preocupen. Nadie parece darse cuenta siquiera. Nadie más que Hudson y la niña de risa estúpida en su regazo. "Aw, Tori. ¿Por qué estás triste? puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Va a ser bueno. Lo prometo." Él menea sus cejas sugestivamente y tira un poco de mi codo.

"¡Para!" Le grito, golpeando su mano. Parpadea hacia mí, claramente sorprendido. Me limpio a los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda. No voy a llorar aquí, me niego. Me aparto de él y me enfrento a mi amiga. "Melissa! ¡Levántate!" Grito.

Ella comienza y parpadea en mí, tratando de concentrarse. Me agacho y la agarro por el brazo. Pero no llegamos a ninguna parte. Para alguien tan delgada, ella es súper pesada.

Hudson comienza con risistas detrás de mí, y eso me pone más enojada. Asombrosamente a Melissa. Si ella no estuviera borracha en este momento, esto sería un infierno mucho más fácil.

Pero casi de inmediato me doy cuenta de que no debería estar enojada con ella. Esto no es culpa de ella. Es de Hudson. Y ahora sé que es de Danny también. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para creer en él cuando dijo que él no empezó esos rumores!

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡No!" Chasqueo, mirando hacia arriba en Hudson, pero al instante veo que era Ryder que se ofreció.

¿De dónde diablos ha salido?

"¿Estás segura?" él sonríe con facilidad.

"Hey hombre, yo llegué primero con estas" Hudson interrumpe, haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

Ryder le da una mirada llena de asco, pero Hudson no lo ve porque está demasiado ocupado mirándome de reojo.

¿Cómo puede mi noche ser peor?

"Ni siquiera te molestes tipo, a ella le gustan las chicas." Ryder finalmente responde a Hudson tras momento. Luego se vuelve y me guiña el ojo. "¿Dónde está Jade por cierto? ¿Ella se quedó atascada en el tráfico?"

No contesto. No puedo decir si él me está tomando el pelo o realmente trata de ayudar.

"¿Tienes novia, Tori?" Hudson sonríe, me mira de arriba a abajo. Me siento sucia. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor. Es decir, ¿Qué no haces?"

Me esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Me esfuerzo para seguir tratando de levantar a Melissa, pero él sigue con eso.

"Llama a tu novia. Tendremos una verdadera fiesta, ¿no es cierto, nena?" Le pide a una de las chicas que le acompañan. Ella ya no está en su regazo, pero sólo porque el ya no está sentado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me mira de arriba abajo al igual que había hecho Hudson.

Bruto.

"¿Tori?" Melissa gime repentinamente. Ella debe estar cerca de la muerte. Ella nunca me llama Tori. Ella tira de mí un poco, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sigo ayudándole, aliviada al saber que está tan dispuesta a irse como yo.

"¿Esta es tu otra novia, Tori?" Hudson sonríe. "Ella es realmente muy caliente ¿Cómo ustedes lo hacen de todos modos? ¿Tú y la otra chica comparten, o-"

"¿Melissa está bien?" Ryder corta en el ignorándolo, acercándose y bloqueando a de Hudson de mí. "¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarla al coche?"

"Puedo ayudar." Hudson ofrece.

"La tengo." Chasqueo. Aunque no lo hago. Realmente no puedo llevarla.

Hudson da pasos al lado de Ryder "¿Qué tal si tomas a la pelirroja y me quedo con Tori. Ella no parece estar en condiciones de conducir de todos modos. Puedo llevarla a casa." Hace un gesto hacia mis manos y me da un guiño.

Miro hacia abajo. Mis manos están temblando. Mal. No estoy bien. Estoy muy lejos de bien. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Miro a Ryder y le doy una mirada suplicante. Sé que Jade dice que es malo, y yo le creo. Lo hago. Es sólo que en este momento, Ryder es el menor de dos males, y si el deja que Hudson me lleve a _cualquier lugar_ ...

"Creo que ella está bien" Ryder le dice a Hudson, y puedo respirar un poco más fácil. "¿No es cierto, Tori?"

"Creo que ella no lo está" Hudson sonríe, tratando de llegar a mi otra vez. Pero él salta atrás repentinamente cuando Melissa vomita sobre todo su cuerpo.

Hudson retrocede. Él se ve absolutamente sanguinario. Pero él no ataca. Él mantiene su distancia; probablemente porque él piensa que ella va a vomitar de nuevo. Para ser honesta, ella parece.

Rápidamente atrapo el brazo de Melissa y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, no estando dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad. Detrás de mí, oigo a Ryder decirle a Hudson donde se puede lavar.

Melissa se queja todo el camino hasta su coche. Pero se pone mucho más silenciosa después de que la empujo al asiento del copiloto. Ella está totalmente fuera de si. Me gustaría estar igual. Eso superaría un sentimiento como este. Estoy tan afectada. Apenas puedo poner la llave en la ignición. ¿Cómo se supone que conduzca de esta manera?

No puedo. Así que decido llamar a Jade en lugar de arriesgarme.

Mis manos siguen siendo inestables; por lo que apenas puedo pulsar las caracteres que necesito, pero después de tomar el ritmo.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero por suerte _ella respondió_.

"¿Qué?" da chasquido.

Puedo comprobar la hora. Son sólo las 11. Así que ¿por qué está de mal humor? No es como si yo la desperté de su sueño. "Um, Jade?" Procedo.

"¿Qué?" repite, sigue sonando extra agravada.

"Um ..." Dudo. Entonces recuerdo... Joy se ha ido. Ella ha tenido que ver a las chicas todo el día. Eso es probablemente lo que la puso de mal humor. Ella _me pregunto_ si podía pasar la noche y ayudarla, pero me negué porque ya había prometido salir con Melissa esta noche. Jade probablemente todavía está enojada conmigo por eso.

"¡Escúpelo!" Ella grita después de un poco.

Así que lo hago. Le pido que venga a recogernos a mí y a Melissa. Y a su vez ella me pregunta por qué no se lo pedí a mi padre.

Ella realmente debe no querer venir. Quiero decir, incluso después de que le dije que toda mi familia está fuera de la ciudad, ella no parece muy dispuesta a venir a buscarme. Es evidente que desea que yo la hubiera hecho mi último recurso.

"¿Dónde estás?" Por último, suspira. Y me dio la sensación como si fuera un completo inconveniente en su vida. Y lo siento por eso. Yo soy. Si ella viene a buscarme, no seré nunca un inconveniente para ella otra vez. Voy a hacer las paces con ella, hacer cualquier cosa que dice.

"¿Vega? Me dijo "¿Dónde estás? " Ella presiona.

Parpadeo. Está bien. Nunca le respondí. Pero entonces recuerdo dónde estoy. La fiesta de Ryder. Y me da una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. "Jade, no te enojes." Le ruego temblorosa. Me esfuerzo por calmarme pero estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si ella me dice que me las arregle yo misma? Y si-

"¿Dónde estás?" ella repite.

Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos. "La fiesta de Ryder" gimoteo.

 _Por favor, ven a buscarme. Por favor, por favor, por favor_ , ruego en silencio.

Ella me cuelga.

Ella está _así_ de enojada conmigo.

Y ¿por qué debería estar sorprendida? Antes, cuando en realidad quería ir a una de las fiestas de Ryder, ella me dio un ramo de margaritas de arbusto sabiendo que soy alérgica, para detenerme. Y ahora que realmente he venido, probablemente piensa que merezco cualquier problema en el que estoy.

"Tori, conduce." Oigo Melissa gemir en el asiento del pasajero. Ella está agarrando su estómago de nuevo. Pero su atención se centra en algo fuera de su ventana.

Miro hacia la casa y veo lo que ve. Hudson está saliendo de la puerta principal, su cabeza se rompe bruscamente desde la izquierda hacia la derecha. No hay manera de que pueda estar buscándome. Él debe asumir que me fui hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero tengo la sensación de que de hecho, está buscándome. Que quiere encontrarme mal.

Me envía en una especie de pánico, pero no el tipo de inmovilización. Encajo rápidamente la llave en el contacto y arranco con velocidad.

Cómo logré llevarnos a la casa de Melissa en una sola pieza es un completo misterio. Dudo que haya seguido ninguna de las normas de circulación o señalamientos. Pero lo importante es que la traje segura a casa.

Me quedaría esta noche en su casa, pero al igual que yo, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad. La única diferencia es, que dejaron todos sus hijos en casa. Bueno, Ian está pasando la noche en casa de un amigo, pero su hermano mayor, Jordan, todavía está aquí y me sigue dando estas miradas.

Mi instinto me dice que no va a hacer nada más que pedir un poco de mi tiempo. Es un tipo bastante bueno, casi tan amenazante como Robbie, así que sé que cuando me niegue, será el final de eso. Él me dejará en paz; pero simplemente no tengo ganas de ir a través de más de eso esta noche. Ni siquiera en la forma más leve.

Por lo tanto, comienzo a caminar a casa. Sola. En la oscuridad.

No es una de mis ideas más brillantes.

Pero estoy casi a mitad de camino a casa. No tiene sentido dar la vuelta.

El primer trueno me hace saltar. Es tan fuerte y agresivo, que yo sé que la lluvia caerá pronto. Y no me equivoco.

Ugh. Debí haberme quedado con Melissa.

Mi teléfono suena, justo a tiempo, porque si hubiera sonado tan sólo dos segundos antes no lo hubiera oído por el trueno.

Ceño abajo en la pantalla antes de contestar. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi teléfono sonando. Pero creo que voy a comprobar y ver de quien son después de tomar la llamada de Jade.

Esperemos que no sean de mi padre. Es un poco de una verruga de preocupación. Mucho peor que mi madre. En una ocasión puso una alerta amber cuando perdí el autobús para ir a la escuela y el director llamó para decirle que estaba ausente... y yo estaba en el octavo grado!

Sonrío un poco en la memoria. Yo no tenía un teléfono para que me llamara en él, por lo que estaba guardando mi dinero para obtener uno nuevo. Yo accidentalmente hundí el mío en el inodoro. Como resultado, el me compró uno nuevo. Al igual que la versión más reciente de la PearPhone disponible. Trina estaba tan celosa que Papi tuvo que comprarle dos con el fin de conseguir que se callara. Sí, no sé lo que necesitaba con dos teléfonos tampoco, pero Trina casi nunca es racional.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo, y parpadeo lejos del recuerdo. Por un segundo, olvidé que estaba caminando a casa, sola, en la lluvia, después de estar en la fiesta de Ryder, donde Hudson tuvo la casualidad de estar.

"¿Jade?" Respondo, lentamente. Esperando que haya cambiado de opinión. Esperando poder convencerla de que me recoja.

"¿Dónde diablos estás?" Ella gruñe.

"Caminando-"

"¿Dónde?" ella me corta.

"A partir de Melissa." Contesto, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle si me dará un viaje a casa de nuevo, escucho el tono de marcado y sé que ella me colgó. Otra vez.

Embolso mi teléfono y hago lo posible por no estar enfadada, pero no puedo evitar lo irritada que estoy. ¿Por qué ella incluso llamaría? ¿Para asegurarse de que ella me asusto para abandonar la fiesta, o algo así? Si no me hubiera colgado la primera vez, ella hubiera sabido que yo _estaba_ dejando la fiesta. Mejor aún, que yo ni siquiera quería estar allí!

De repente, un auto se detiene a mi lado y toca la bocina. No puedo ver quién es, no sólo porque está oscuro, sino también a causa de la lluvia. Me pongo nerviosa. No, no es nerviosa, es asustada.

Definitivamente debí haberme quedado en casa de Melissa.

Empiezo a caminar más rápido.

El coche sigue arrastrándose a mi lado, incluso hace sonar el claxon de nuevo, y mi miedo se triplica. Comienzo a sentir pánico. Casi de la misma manera que era cuando estaba en la fiesta de Ryder y Hudson estaba tratando de tenerme a solas. Miro hacia abajo a mis manos y, efectivamente, están empezando a temblar de nuevo, así que las escondo en mis bolsillos.

Tal vez la persona en el coche es sólo una agradable señora de edad que siente lástima por mí y me quiere dar un viaje a casa, pero ya que mi padre es un policía, inmediatamente me voy a la defensiva. No vas a creer las historias que me ha contado de las niñas que saltan en los coches con extraños, o las muchachas que caminan a casa solas por la noche, o chicas que van a fiestas de secundaria.

Ya estoy dos de tres. No quiero empujar mi suerte.

Y con esos pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza, tomo mi velocidad. Estoy prácticamente estoy corriendo cuando escucho una voz muy familiar gritar mi nombre.

Riley ... o Amber, pero tengo la sensación de que era Riley.

Y eso significa que Jade vino por mí.

Salto rápidamente en el coche, y como alcanzo el cinturón de seguridad, Me doy cuenta de lo mal que mis manos aún tiemblan. Tomo una respiración.

 _Cálmate Tori. Cálmate. Estás bien ahora_. Me digo.

Pero mis manos aún tiemblan.

Tomo más respiraciones profundas, cuento hasta diez un par de veces, y presiono mis manos en los muslos.

Una vez que mis manos empiezan a comportarse normalmente otra vez, alcanzo hacia atrás y agarro mi cinturón de seguridad de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el coche no se ha movido, ni una pequeña pulgada desde que llegué. Así que encaro al conductor, mi novia, Jade.

Mi corazón se hunde cuando veo la mirada en su cara. Yo reconozco esa mirada. Es el que me da cuando estoy en una profunda mierda con ella. Y aunque ha sido un tiempo desde que ella me ha "castigado", todavía recuerdo lo doloroso que puede ser.

"¿No tienes algo que decir, Vega?" Ella me mira.

¿Como qué? Por favor, no me hagas daño. Ella es un monstruo tal, eso probablemente la encendería. Así que Niego con la cabeza y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad. "No."

"¿No?" Ella cuestiona.

Me le enfrento. ¿Ella quiere castigarme por ir a la fiesta de Ryder? ¡Bien! Pero se equivoca demasiado. Podía haberme preguntado si estaba bien! Ella no tuvo que colgar mi llamada sin decirme que iba a venir! Pensé que estaba toda sola. Ella no debió haberme dejado pensar que yo estaba sola. Ella no debería haberme dejado estar asustada.

Así que repito mi respuesta, con firmeza. "No." Yo digo, y no parpadeo. Ni una sola vez.

Ella mira hacia otro lado en primer lugar porque ella tiene que conducir.

Y una vez que mira hacia otro lado, vuelvo la cabeza y miro por la ventana.

Me pregunto ¿cómo voy a ser castigada en esta ocasión? Yo no la veo dándome otro ramo de margaritas de arbusto. Vería eso venir y lo esquivaría. Tomar mi ropa y hacerme caminar por la casa prácticamente desnuda de nuevo no parece que eso podría herirme lo suficiente. Y hombre, ella se ve que quiere hacerme daño. Hmm ... Ella podría querer intentar estirar mis piernas de nuevo. Eso duele más físicamente, pero ...

Me tenso cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Este no es el camino a mi casa. Este es el camino a la casa de Jade. ¿Eso significa que todo lo que tiene planeado para mí, tomará toda la noche? Sobre todo, porque vamos a estar sin Joy allí para ayudarme? De hecho, ninguno de nuestros padres están en casa esta noche. No los míos, no de Jade, ni siquiera de Melissa ... Es como una especie de conspiración o algo!

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y trato de no ponerme nerviosa por imaginar todas las cosas creativas que podría hacerme. No sirve de nada que yo sepa bastantes cosas inquietantes que seres humanos pueden hacer el uno al otro. Cortesía de mi padre policía.

En el pensamiento de mi padre, me doy cuenta que debería llamarlo. Hacerle saber que voy a pasar la noche con Jade.

No es una conversación muy larga porque él confía en ella. De hecho, ni siquiera parece sorprendido de que yo voy a su casa, para empezar. Sin embargo me pregunta qué estoy haciendo fuera tan tarde. Así que le digo lo de la fiesta, y Hudson.

Sí, mi Papi sabe todo acerca de eso ... ese ... gilipollas.

Tengo que decirle unas cinco veces que estoy bien, y que Jade vino y me llevó. Simplemente no le digo cuándo Jade vino a buscarme. Porque si se entera de que acabo de estar caminando sola hacia casa, en la oscuridad, y la lluvia, nunca escucharía el final de eso.

En el momento en que finalmente llegamos a la casa de Jade, espero que las niñas estén dormidas. Pero no lo están. Pobrecitas, deben tener miedo de la tormenta.

Así que trato de hacerlo como un juego para que corran fuera de ella. Ellas van por ello. Como era de esperar, Riley hace trampa, pero está todo bien. Me alegro de que no tener que cargar a nadie. Ya soy un poco torpe; Añade la lluvia y mis nervios, probablemente me habría caído con ellas.

Corro a las chicas arriba rápidamente, y hago que se pongan ropa seca.

Y cuando digo, "A la cama," Nadie discute conmigo. Estoy sorperndida, pero no. Es bastante tarde, y han estado tan tranquilas. Probablemente están agotadas; listas incluso, para la cama.

Amber se mete en la cama con Riley y Riley en realidad la deja. No puedo dejar de sonreír a las dos.

No voy a mentir. Tipo me recuerdan a mí y Jade veces. Amber siendo la mini yo, y Riley siendo la mini Jade. Así que verlas llevarse tan bien, o mejor dicho, el ver a Riley no empujando a Amber lejos, no lo sé. Simplemente calienta mi corazón supongo. Me hace desear que yo y Jade nos lleváramos bien en este momento.

"Buenas noches." dice Riley.

"Buenas noches." Amber repite, pero en español.

Sonrío a ella. Los dos lo están haciendo muy bien, pero Amber absorbe el español más rápido. De hecho, puedo sostener pequeñas conversaciones con ella ahora.

"Denme besos". Yo digo, y ellas fruncen, así les puedo dar besos de buenas noches.

Una vez que se establecieron, les doy una sonrisa y les digo a dormir. Entonces me vuelvo y veo Jade pie en la puerta, esperándome. Ella _no_ parece feliz.

Trago. Cualquier sentimiento de felicidad que las gemelas me dieron, simplemente se fueron por el desagüe, y la sensación de temor se mueve de nuevo en la boca de mi estómago.

Mientras camino hasta ella, entrecierra los ojos en un brillo intenso. Y de pie tan cerca de ella cuando me da esta mirada como que me hace congelar. Esos ojos. Son casi exactamente el mismo color que los de él. Como los de Hudson. Así que camino junto a ella sin decir una cosa, conscientemente tengo que recordarme a mí misma que ella no es Hudson. Ella es una malvada dragón a veces, pero ella no es como _él_.

Ella en realidad, nunca me lastima demasiado mal. No tengo realmente _miedo_ de ella. De hecho, es probable que pueda luchar mi manera de salir de este lío si le digo lo que pasó, explicar mi versión de los hechos. Quién sabe, tal vez ella se ablande un poco.

Pero mientras espero a Jade en su cuarto, empiezo a asustarme un poco. Yo esperaba que ella siga justo detrás de mí, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué está haciendo, consiguiendo armas para torturarme con ellas?

Podría seguir loca tratando de averiguarlo, así que decido hacer algo normal. Como quitarme la ropa mojada. Me estoy congelando, y temblando bastante violenta.

Jade llega mientras todavía estoy en el sujetador y las bragas. Y aunque estoy un poco aliviada de ver que está con las manos vacías, sé que no estoy limpia todavía.

"Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto." Me las arreglo para decir, sin el más pequeño de los temblores. Tengo que admitir que estoy bastante orgullosa de mí misma. Comienzo a ir a través de sus cajones de nuevo, en busca de una camisa. Preferiblemente una gruesas de manga larga, pero no parece como si las hay.

"Tu sabes lo que siento por Ryder! Te he advertido, y vas a su fiesta después de que me dijiste que no irías!" ella grita.

Yo frunzo el ceño un poco. Ninguna bendita camisa de manga larga aquí, ni una! "Yo no sabía que iba a la fiesta de Ryder. Lissa condujo y ella no me dijo a dónde íbamos." Contesto antes de decidirme por una camiseta al azar.

"Oh, ¿ella no lo hizo?" ella se burla.

"No. A la gente todavía le gusta sorprender a las personas, Jade." Mi ceño se profundiza a medida que avanzo a través de sus cajones de nuevo. No puedo encontrar un par de pantalones de pijama largos y gruesos, sólo pantalones cortos de algodón fino.

Mierda. No quiero mis piernas expuestas. De hecho, no quiero que gran parte de mi cuerpo este expuesto. Punto. Quiero tanta amortiguación y protección de la ira de Jade como sea posible conseguir.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué ella tenía que llevarte."

"Apoyo moral." Respondo distraídamente.

"Oh, eso es correcto. Porque ella corto con su novio."

"Sí." Suspiro, dándome por vencida y elijo un par de shorts. Esperemos que ella no haga nada que deje marcas en mí.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Arrugo la frente. No he estado demasiada concentrada, y perdí un poco la pista de dónde estamos en esta conversación ahora.

"Sí, ¿por qué ella le terminó a su novio?" Ella aclara.

Oh sí.

"Porque le dije que me engañó." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Y ella le termino por _eso_?"

"Sí." Arrugo la frente. ¿No es eso razón suficiente? ¿Quién quiere salir con un tramposo?

"Si la ex novia de Beck se hubiera acercado y me hubiera dicho que él la engañó, ¿crees que le habría terminado?"

"¿Por qué no? Tú lo dejaste porque él estaba hablando con otra chica." Me encojo de hombros otra vez. Entonces miro a Jade. Actualmente, realmente presto atención a ella. Ella se ha quitado la ropa. Toda su ropa. Yo sé que ella está haciendo eso porque ella duerme desnuda. Lo hago, pero por alguna razón todavía estoy un poco confundida. Al igual, no puedo procesar lo que estoy viendo porque no está sumando correctamente.

¿Ella se está preparando para ir a la cama? ¿Significa eso que... quiere decir que _esto_ es así? ¿Ella sólo va a gritarme? ¿No va a castigarme? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero su rostro todavía dice en serio, así que no lo hago.

"No es lo mismo." Ella asiente, desenganchando su sujetador y casi me cae la baba cuando veo sus pechos derramándose.

Di algo, Tori. Me reprendo a mi misma

Parpadeo un par de veces y milagrosamente surge una refutación adecuada. "¿Cómo no es lo mismo?" Pregunto.

"Porque realmente no corté con él, sólo estoy enseñándole una lección!" Sisea con rabia.

Ay.

Siento como si alguien hubiera llegado a través de mi pecho y apretó toda la vida fuera de mi corazón. Y me duele. Fuerte.

Me olvido de que sólo estamos fingiendo. Bueno, yo no diría que lo había olvidado por completo. Es más como ... ser la novia de Jade llega un poco demasiado natural para mí, ahora constantemente tendré que recordar que es falso ... si eso tiene algún sentido.

No es mi culpa. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante tanto tiempo ahora, dos meses, de hecho. Incluso me olvidé de pagarle la semana pasada. Ella no dijo nada, y yo no toqué el tema. Probablemente ella piensa que yo no le debo nunca más. _Parece_ como si fue hace una vida que hicimos el acuerdo, y no es como si hemos escrito algo en un papel.

Sin embargo, parece que Jade nunca olvida. Parece que siempre es consciente de que se está haciendo esto, salir conmigo, para obtener a Beck de vuelta.

Nunca me di cuenta de cuan buena actriz es. Apuesto a que incluso todavía me odia.

Ahora _esto_ me duele mucho, porque yo no la odio. Yo nunca lo hice.

"¡Bien!" Exclamo; y antes de que pueda comenzar a llorar, porque siento las lágrimas venir, me dejo caer sobre la cama y me alejo de ella. Estoy empezando a lamentar realmente todo esto. Quiero decir, ¿qué estaba pensando? Podría haber encontrado una manera más fácil de poner celoso a Danny meses atrás. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera vale la pena intentar ponerlo celoso. Pero no, sólo tenía que hacer algo drástico. Ahora mira donde estoy. A punto de dormir con una chica que probablemente me odia más que a cualquiera que ella conoce en este mundo.

La siento subir en la cama junto a mí y tomo una respiración profunda. Sé que no es su culpa que ella recuerde por qué estamos haciendo esto. Así que no puedo estar enojada con ella. Ni siquiera debería estar triste, o molesta, o incluso sorprendida. No es como si yo no sabía lo en lo que me estaba metiendo.

"Vega" Ella dice.

Yo no diría que la ignoro. Simplemente no confío en mi voz en este momento. Si lloro, ella me preguntará lo que está mal, y que le podría decir a eso?

 _"Oh, estoy llorando porque me he dado cuenta de que todavía me odias y yo realmente, realmente, quiero que seamos amigas, Jade._ "

Sí, ella probablemente me mataría por romper el personaje, va a picarme por olvidar que no estamos realmente saliendo, y dará de comer con mi cuerpo a los tiburones por tener el descaro de querer ser amiga con ella.

La siento apoyarse sobre mí un poco y yo aprieto los ojos cerrados. Totalmente estúpido porque por supuesto que sabe que no puedo posiblemente estar dormida ya.

"He terminado." ella dice.

"Terminar con qué?" Me tenso. Tengo la sensación de que ella quiere decir que ha terminado con esta farsa. Y estúpidamente, no quiero que se termine todavía. No quiero que vuelva a la forma en que solía ser; con ella insultándome, haciéndome tropezar, dándome café del contenedor de basura, odiándome.

Realmente no quiero que me odie.

"Pelear" Ella responde. "Así que date la vuelta y dame un beso de buenas noches."

¡¿Qué?! Ella no puede hablar en serio

Al igual que me olvido de mi ansiedad y miedos porque Jade West es en verdad malditamente increíble. El descaro de esta chica! _Ella ha_ terminado de luchar, por lo que debo girar y darle un beso de buenas noches?

Oh, giro muy bien! "El hecho de que tu terminaste de luchar no significa que hemos terminado, Jade West!" Yo le grito.

"Eres realmente caliente cuando estás enojada." Ella me sonríe.

 _¿Qué?_

Siento calentarse mi cara inmediatamente. ¿Qué está _mal_ conmigo? Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decirme que soy ardiente y voy desde enojada a un colorete en cero coma cinco segundos?

Ugh!

"Cállate." Le digo antes de enterrar mi cara en mi almohada.

"Vega". Oigo su risa por encima de mí.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera y ruedo los ojos en mí misma. Entiendo que la risa de Jade es atractiva. ¿Cómo no puedo captar eso? Es toda baja y ronca, y Jadey, pero simplemente no entiendo por qué estoy reaccionando a ella cuando hace tan sólo unos segundos yo estaba toda triste porque sé que todavía me odia. De hecho, _aún estoy_ triste, porque sé que ella me odia. Entonces... ¿qué pasa conmigo?

"¿No vas a salir, bebé?" Ella arrulla mientras cepilla un poco mi cabello de un lado de mi cara. Entonces ella se inclina, y presiona sus labios en mi oído. "Vamos, Vega. Mírame."

Por Dios, Louise, y Steve! De hecho, tengo que morderme los labios para guardar silencio. ¿En serio? En serio. ¿Todo lo que ella hizo es susurrar en mi oído y siento ganas de gemir? Ella ni siquiera susurró algo sexy! Tal vez debería quedarme aquí, como estoy, con mi cara enterrada en esta almohada. Sólo sofocándome a mí misma hasta que muera porque soy _realmente patética_.

Siento los dedos de Jade cruzar la parte posterior de mi cuello, y no es hasta siento un escalofrío frío contra mi piel que me doy cuenta de que ha movido mi pelo Entonces ella me besa allí y me incendio al instante. Y no sólo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sino por todas partes.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es hacerlo cuando mi cara está enterrada en una almohada, pero todavía no salgo. No puedo. No puedo mirarla. Me da vergüenza.

¿Cómo hace ella para mantener esto tan... tan ... _junto_ todo el tiempo?

"Babe, mírame", susurra, besa el lado de mi cara tan suavemente que me siento como... no sé. Al igual que ella me aprecia, aunque sé que no es el caso. Sé que me odia.

¿Qué debe sentirse eso, el besar a una chica que odias? ¿Qué piensa de todo esto? ¿Es realmente tan fácil para ella olvidarse de todo mientras ella está interpretando? ¿O es que mentalmente se inmutó o se echa atrás cada vez que la toco?

"Vamos, nena." Susurra, antes de plantar un beso en mi lóbulo de la oreja.

Al darme cuenta de que no va a parar, no hasta que consiga lo que quiere, me rindo. Saco mi cara de mi almohada y la miro.

"Hemos terminado?" ella pregunta.

Estudio su rostro. Miro fijamente a sus ojos. No veo odio allí, sin asco, ni siquiera la forma más pequeña de desagrado. Veo una chica mirando a su novia y preguntando si todo está bien, así no nos vamos a dormir enojadas la una con la otra. Eso es. Eso es todo lo que veo.

No es de extrañar que siempre estoy olvidando esto de fingir. Pero no voy a olvidarlo de nuevo. Nunca. Me prometo a mí misma.

"Sí, Mami. Hemos terminado." Contesto. Entonces muerdo el labio inferior en vez de besarle en buenas noches porque sé que le gusta más de esta manera.

{ ~~~ O ~~~}

Cuando me despierto, mantengo mis ojos cerrados por lo que puedo pensar mientras pretendiendo estar dormida. Ayer por la noche fue... difícil. Ni siquiera la parte Danny/Hudson/Ryder. Bueno, eso fue aterrador, y molesto e incómodo, pero no fue difícil.

Difícil fue recordar que _realmente_ no tengo una novia. Fue duro sentirme como una especie de violadora después de subir encima de Jade, besarle, sentirle resistirse a mi y darme cuenta de que probablemente fue porque ella me encuentra repugnante. Fue duro darme cuenta que tal vez si soy realmente una puta; la peor clase posible porque _he_ pagado por mis propios servicios, _literalmente_. Duro fue besarle de buenas noches mientras dormía para no ser rechazada por ella. Difícil fue saber que yo _todavía_ quiero gustarle. De verdad. Quiero ser su amiga tan jodidamente mal que me duele. _Eso_ fue duro.

Hay un poco de movimiento inquieto contra mi costilla, recordándome que no se trata sólo de mí y Jade en esta cama. Sus hermanas están aquí también. Llegaron por la noche, asustadas de la tormenta y no podían dormir. Naturalmente, Jade estaba lista para enviarlas de vuelta a la cama, pero les dije que podían quedarse.

Al menos _ellas_ no me odian.

Miro hacia abajo y atrapo a Amber mirándome. La pobre está completamente despierta, probablemente lo ha estado por un rato, pero está demasiado asustada como para perturbar el sueño de cualquiera.

Me siento y echo un vistazo a Riley y Jade. Riley tiene una pierna y un brazo derramado sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es muy lindo, pero si ellas estuvieran despiertas, estarían peleando sobre eso. Bueno, Jade lanzaría un ataque, y Riley reaccionaría.

Miro otra vez a Amber y presiono un dedo en mis labios. Ella asiente con la cabeza en comprensión. Entonces me apoyo sobre la cama y saco mi teléfono de mi bolso. Yo sólo _debo_ de tener una imagen de esto.

Ninguna de las chicas se agita mucho cuando mi teléfono da clicks y clacks para unas fotos de ellas.

Una vez hecho eso, salto de la cama y hago señas Amber para seguirme. Ella se levanta con cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no despertar a sus hermanas.

Una vez que estamos en el pasillo, le susurro, "Vamos hacer algo de desayunar para Riley."

"Jade también?" Sus ojos se iluminan ante la perspectiva.

"Sí, ella también." Yo suspiro. La niña realmente ama a su hermana, a pesar de que la chica no es más que un fastidio _7_ con ella.

Nos damos prisa a la cocina y voy a través de la nevera, sacando todos los ingredientes que necesitamos para hacer panqueques y huevos. No soy una gran fan de los huevos, pero sé cómo hacerlos.

Al principio, Amber se ve confundida. Luego comienza a alterarse. Creo que pensó que estaríamos haciendo algo simple, como cereales. - - - - -

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **1:** La palabra Singlism hace referencia a la discriminación a la gente soltera (en su mayoría adultos) pero en español no encontré un sinónimo

 **2** : Girlfriendbeater es un modismo para los hombres que golpean a su pareja o a cualquier mujer supongo

 **3:** Las palabras aquí son Hook up que hace referencia a tener sexo con alguien por equis favor

 **4:** Ella en vez de decir bullshit (decir mentiras pero que literalmente significa mierda) dice bull poopy (caca de toro) pero no se me ocurrió nada para sustituirlo y porquería es una expresión un poco defensiva pero aclaro que la tori de este fic no lo es.

 **5:** Golden Shower es una práctica sexual muy desagradable en donde se incorpora la orina en el acto

 **6:** Teabagging es otra desagradable práctica sexual, como el sexo oral pero de los testículos

 **7:** Aquí usa la expresión Gank que no se qué significado relacionado darle, por eso pongo "fastidio"


End file.
